


Frenemy

by AgathaDale21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Childhood Friends, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Bromance, James is kind of jerk, Multi, Nicknames, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn, not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 66,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaDale21/pseuds/AgathaDale21
Summary: Kara and Mon-el had known each other since they were 6  and their relationship has always been in the line between friendship, hate and something else but everything changed when their planets were destroyed.Thinking that the other one died, both were forced to live separate lives, Kara on earth as a reporter/superhero and Mon-El as a member of Legion, a group of bounty hunters that chases the most dangerous criminals of the galaxy, one of them conducts him to earth where he will find again his beloved frenemy.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so some parts might be confusing, feel free to correct me.  
> Also I think the song "This is my idea" by Swan Princess feets with this chapter at least the fist part.

The house of El were the oldest and most important noble family of Krypton, even when democracy were exercise they were considered the equivalent to royalty and little Kara were pretty aware of that, her father Zor el and her uncle Jor el were the most recognized scientifics there and her mother Allura was an important politician because of that it was really important for her to always show a good behavior, tantrums and whining were unacceptable, she always had to be a good girl, smile all the time, be kind and be quiet, it was hard for a six year old girl but she understood that the people of Krypton looked up to her and her family, people had expectations and she had to filled all.  
It wasn't always to hard, she had aunt Astra, her mother's twin, she were great smart, kind and funny, so funny, Kara wanted to be like her when she grew up although their time together were always short, her mother didn't want her to be distracted from her duties for to long, kara knew that she could always count with her aunt.  
She also had a lot of friends, kids of different ages who were always happy to see her, they treated her with kindest and respect although sometimes they seemed to compete to be the one she liked the most, she had a lot of joy with them, her had everything she could ask for or at least that was what she thought but the reality hit her on the face to soon.  
She would never forget that day, when she finished one of her many classes and returned to her bedroom to find her parents inside there, that was a surprise, she wasn't supposed to see them until dinner, the both seem to be conflicted and sort of angry.  
-Dear - Allura said - I hope you are being a good girl.  
-I am, mother, as always, What brings you here?  
Her parents looked at each other.  
-Is everything all right?  
Her mother took a deep breath.  
-Remember that place I told you were lived the most horrible people of universe?  
-Hell?  
-Worse, Daxam.  
-Oh yes, you told me that it was full of selfish, bullies and hedonist although you never told me what hedonist meant.  
-You are better without knowing- her father said.  
-What happens with Daxam?- Kara asked.  
-Well- he continued - today your mother were named ambassador of Krypton in ... Daxam.  
-What does that mean?  
-It means we have to go to Daxam.  
-But why? Am I grounded?  
-Oh no dear-Allura intervened- actually it feels I am the one being grounded.  
-They only are testing you - Zor el said.  
-Anyway, you have nothing to worry about dear, we are not going to live there, we are just have to spend there a day every month.  
-If you think about it this could be a great opportunity for you to learn to control your temper, if you can coexist with the most despicable beings in the universe there will nothing that can bother you anymore.  
Kara sight and nodded as and acceptance of the situation that was in front her, she would never tell anyone but she was terrified, it felt like her worst nightmare was coming to live and couldn't do anything to stop it. Then she hold tightly the necklace that her aunt Astra gave to her as gift for her last birthday it was a silver chain with a blue stone as a pendant, she told her that even if they are no always together with that necklace Kara would always had a piece of her, that always give her courage when she was scared.

Their first trip to Daxam came to soon but even with all the time of the world she would never felt ready to go to a place inhabited by the most evil creatures of the whole galaxy, the least noble part of her head kept questioning how could her parents brought her there?, Aren't they supposed to keep her safe from places like that?, she tried to shut that part down, telling herself that it was her duty as their daughter to be there by their site showing her best behavior as a proud kriptonian.  
They were received by the king and queen both showing the well known arrogance of the daxamites looking down to them, the king was an emotionless men tall and imposing he seemed like the kind of person that would never take a no in a good way, the Queen were beautiful but like not like a kind beautiful but like the villain of a fairy tale who stoles the lifes of others to keep that beauty.  
-Welcome to Daxam- she said without mean it - Lady Allura, Lord Zor el and... Who is this little creature?  
-Our daughter Kara- answered her mother.  
-What a lovely child, unlike... our child.  
Then for the first time she noticed the child behind them struggling with and older person to set his hand free, Kara wondered why she didn't notice him before, the kid were her age he had the same dark brown hair of his mother and the same factions although his were clearly annoyed while his mother did a better job hiding her disgust.  
-I don't want to be here, this is just boring.  
-Be quiet Mon-el- ordered the king.  
That only encouraged him to be louder.  
-Just take him out of here.- ordered the an annoyed queen- and you little Kara go with him, he is right this meetings are boring for children like you, go and see if you can entertain him.  
Kara looked at her mother in search of approval, Allura nodded and the little girl left the place after the young prince.  
She found Mon-El having a discussion with the person that was holding him moments ago, a young blonde man about his 20s.  
-I told you to behave, Why you never listen to me?  
-They would never let me go if I stayed quite.  
-That's the idea.  
Kara got closer to them, when the older one noticed her presence got tense then made reverence.  
-Lady Kara - he seem didn't happy at all about making a reverence to a kriptonian.  
The prince stared at her eyes for a second and she realized that he same gray eyes of the king, before he said.  
-Comets  
-Why do you call me that?  
-Well have you seen the comets in the sky?, they never last, one second are there, and then they are gone, and that's how long I expect to have you in my life, I hope you are gone as soon as the comets.  
\- I don't think any of us is that lucky... frat boy.  
-Wow I expected you kriptonians would be fancier at insulting, I kind of disappointed.  
In that moment Kara start to nag herself "Are you nuts?" She though "You can't insult the prince".  
-My apologies your highness, it was inappropriate.  
-That was lame.  
The elder one was about to scold him when suddenly a bunch of kids of different ages appeared and surrounded the young kid.  
-Prince Mon-el come play with us- They started saying- What do you want to do? Please let us be with you.  
Kara assumed that they were his friends and felt homesick those kids remind her of her own friends.  
-Leave me alone- the prince said trying to get apart from them.  
-Please your highness we just want to be with you.  
One of those kids step on Kara's feet making her scream, that made everybody aware of her presence, they start to look at her with disgust.  
\- Who is She?  
\- I've never seen her before.  
\- She is probably a new slave.  
\- How ugly.  
\- How does she dares to be any close to us.  
\- I am Kara Zor el - she said trying to hide how much those words hurt her- and I am the daughter of Kryptons ambassador.  
Everyone stayed in silence until a girl who were holding the prince arm spoke.  
-Ew a kriptonian? That's worse than a slave, let's go prince Mon-El you don't have to be with that.  
He push he away.  
-Get away from me, all of you, go and get lost I don't care, I hate you.  
They didn't seem to know what to say and he took it as an opportunity to leave dragging Kara with him. They walk away to a field full of flowers and plant that the little girl had never seen before, she was amazed, Krypton were more an urban planet it were more cities than anything else, she wasn't used to be exposed to such example of nature, she looked at the prince but he didn't seem to care, probably cause he was already used to the view. Instead he started to play with a ring that was kept in his pocket, the ring was to big and wide for any of his fingers, it was all black with a red stone in the center.  
-Why did you have to say all those cruel things to them?,-she asked him- they are your friends.  
-They are no my friends, they are just flatterers.  
-Flatterers? What do you mean?  
-You know, when you are from royalty all your so called friends are nothing but people who wants to get a good status by pretending that they like you.  
-Well that might be in Daxam but in Krypton all friendship is authentic.  
-Yeah keep telling yourself that.  
-It is true!  
-Let me ask you something Comets.  
-It's Kara.  
-I'm never going to remember that, now tell me those people that you call friends, do they ever disagree with you? Or do they act like your opinion is the only one that matters? Or do they seem to be in a competition to be the nicer with you? Because if they act like that, they are just flatterers.  
-Well... they do act like that, but that is because in Krypton we share the same value and ideas, and that's how our society lives in harmony.  
-Wow mother was right, you are brainwashed since little.  
-And you think Daxam is perfect? This planet is full of selfish, bullies and hedonist!  
-Hedonist? Do you even know what that word means?  
-I.. well... not really... but I know it's something bad.  
-So you are insulting me without even know what the insult means.  
-And do you? Do you know what hedonist means?  
-No, actually is the first time I heard that word.  
-See? You are not better than me.  
-I'm not using the word.  
Kara had no arguments against that until she remembered the cruel comments that Mon-el's flatterers had said about her.  
-I do know the meaning of slave owner.  
He didn't looked at her.  
-And what's the problem with that?  
-WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH THAT? Are you kidding me? You force people to serve you! You don't give them any choice, that's inhuman.  
-Well someone has to serve us.  
-It should be their choice.  
-Who would choose to serve?  
-At least they should receive a salary, and time to rest.  
-Well that's not actually my problem.  
-How could you say that? You are the prince and this is your people, they look up to you.  
-You ask to much, I'm only six.  
-It doesn't matter, try to imagine how would be your life if you were a slave and the you'll understand the suffering of your people. You can do something for them.  
-Can you please just shut up, I don't really care the opinion of a snob kriptonian who doesn't want to accept that nobody likes her.  
Something in that comment shake a part inside of her, seeing that little brat, and his complete indifference for the people that dependent on him, and his insistence about her not having any friends, made her loose control over her temper, it didn't help either the fact that she wasn't used to people being rude to her.  
Her body moved before she could realized, and suddenly she found herself over the prince attacking him, and slapping while she scream.  
\- FRAT BOY! BRAT! ARROGANT JERK!  
Although Mon-el was surprised at first for the sudden change in the girls behavior didn't took to much before to react and start to defending himself, he pulled her hair, pushed her and when he tried to kick her he stumbled and fell over her, without stopping to fight both rolled all over the field until they were separated for the young men who was with the prince before the flatterers arrived, lifting the child like a feather sack, he seemed almost entertained.  
-The meeting of our majestic with the ambassador is over, - he announced- Lady Kara your parents demand your presence.  
Mon-el, who was still in his arms looked at him.  
-How long you been here Kel-gand?  
-I've been here the whole time your highness, as your guardian I can't leave you out of my sight.  
-So you saw me being attacked and you did nothing?  
It was pretty obvious that Kel-gand was doing a great effort to suppress a smile.  
-I would never offend my prince by getting in the middle of his battle.  
Mon-el sigh.  
Kara didn't pay attention to this exchange the second Kel-gand mentioned her parents she realized the situation in which she was, she fight with a prince, she insulated him and scolded him, she did everything wrong and her parents would know, how wouldn't they? They just needed to see her, her hair was a mess, she had scratches all over her body, and her dress was stripped, she looked at the prince he didn't looked better.  
The three walked in silence back to the palace, Mon-el and Kel-gand were quite but Kara were doing an immense effort to not cry, she ruined everything, her parents would never forgive her.  
Then she realized of something, that's what he wanted, he provoke her because he wanted her to attack him, he knew she would get herself in trouble, that frat boy was undoubtedly the worst person she had ever known.  
When they arrived, Kara saw her mother looking at her horrified by appearance, the little girl started to shake, she had never done anything that would disappoint her parents she didn't know how the would react.  
\- Oh Rao, - her mother said - Kara what happened to you?  
Kara tried to found the right words to explain her lack of temper but for the first time in her life she found herself speechless.  
-I... I...  
\- I took her to one of the many fields in Daxam- Mon-el interrupted her- we were walking over a descent when I step on a vine and stumbled dragging her with me, and we rolled all over the place, it was my fault.  
Kara looked at the him without knowing what to say or think.  
Allura's expression softened.  
-Accidents happen, are you alright? Did you get hurt?  
-I'm fine.  
-Be more careful dear son- The Queen said, although she didn't seem to care at all.  
Mon-el apparently didn't notice the complete lack of affection on his mother's voice, because after she said that, he give her a big, radiant smile.  
\- Yes mother.  
Kara and her parents left a few minutes later, back in their ship in their way to return to Krypton while Allura and Zor el talked about their meeting with the king and queen of Daxam and their opinions about them, Kara was lost in her thoughts, until that day the world was divided between good and bad people for her, black and white, there was no middle, and the prince Mon-El was supposed to be a bad person, he did all the things, he was rude, arrogant, selfish and insensitive, there was nothing kind or gentle in him. But he lied to keep her out of trouble, that wasn't something that a bad person would do. She though she had him figured out, but in that moment she just didn't know what to think about him.  
\- Kara, dear? - The voice of her mother took her out of her thoughts.  
\- What?  
\- I asked you how did the prince behaved? I was worried that might rude to you, he acted like a little brat.  
\- He wasn't so bad.  
There were a lot of things that she didn't tell to her parents about that trip, one of those things was that deep inside she actually enjoyed fighting with Mon-el, for the first time in her life she allowed herself to be angry and do something about it, without any consequences.  
She also never tell that in a very secret part of mind she was looking forward to seeing him again, that frat boy.


	2. Not so evil

Mon-el was jumping on his bed while Kel-gand was trying to get him into his pyjamas, that night he was happier than usual, a radiant smile was lighting up his little face, he was just so excited for the events of that day.

-Did you heard her? - The child asked.  
-I did.  
-Mother called me dear! And then she asked me to be careful!

The poor child almost never received attention from his parents, and for that he was just so happy with the little affection he could get.

-She was actually worry about me. - Mon-el continued.  
-She sure was.

Kel-gand knew that the Queen only asked him to be careful because she didn't want to be perceived as bad mother in the eyes of the kriptonian ambassador, and that it was obvious that she didn't care for him at all, but the young man would never said that aloud. Too many hard truths at such young age could turn an innocent child into a bitter men, and that was the last thing Kel-gand wanted for the little kid jumping in front of him.

-Thank you - Mon-el said interrupting his thoughts - for not denying what I said to the ambassador about what happened with her daughter.  
-Well you didn't lied, you said that you took her to the field, that was true, so it was that you stumbled and fall, you two did rolled all over the field and it was indeed your fault, you just didn't mention that you were fighting meanwhile, and I didn't considered necessary to tell.  
-You think it was my fault?  
-Well it was obvious that the kriptonian girl was doing an effort to be civil, you just didn't let her.  
-I guess I'm tired of people faking smile to me, if she doesn't need to do it, I don't want her to.  
\- Although it was really nice of you to cover up for her.  
\- Did you saw her face? She was terrified, I bet she was about to cry, I don't like to be around girls when they cry, I don't know what to do.  
-That makes two of us.

Kel-gand finally get to put him in his pyjamas and got him into bed, there Mon-el started to play with that old ring, he always take that ring with him to anywhere he go, it used to belong to his grandfather the king Zer-ef who passed away seven months ago, he was a war hero, always so imposing, he had a white hair and beard, a skin covered in scars and a patch where his left eye used to be, the old man adored his grandson he give him all the love that he need it, his death affected the child the most. That ring was the last thing he had from him.

-Grandpa Zer-ef used to said that both Daxam and Krypton are two planets full of idiots who can't get over their pissing contest.  
\- He was a wise man.  
\- I believe it's something in our genes, cause as soon I saw her I wanted to annoy her.  
\- The poor girl.  
\- I thought you don't like kriptonians.  
\- Usually I don't, but she punched you in the face, that takes guts, she definitely deserve some respect for that.  
\- Yeah, she does.  
\- Why did you called her Comets?  
\- I'm not sure.  
\- I remember that King Zer-ef used to say that he lost his eye for a comet.  
\- Oh yeah, I never understood how, it didn't made sense to me.  
\- It didn't made sense to anybody, no one knew how he lost it, it was always a mystery.  
\- Grandpa was weird.  
\- But it was a good weird.  
\- Yeah, you know? come to think about it, I think that the biggest difference between Comets and I is that her parents expect to much from her, and my parents don't expect anything from me.

The expression in the little kid turned sad after he said that. Kel-gand caressed his check.

-Don't say that, your parents do have expectations on you, they just don't said it aloud probably cause they fear that if they do, you'll do the exact opposite. You got to admit, it sounds like you.

Mon-el gave him a playful smile.

\- Now it's time to sleep. Goodnight your highness.  
\- Goodnight Kel-gand... wait.  
\- What?  
\- Comets told me something about the slaves.  
\- What did she told you?  
\- She told me that slaves were forced to serve us, that they don't get any salary and that they receive and inhuman treatment... is it truth?

And there it was, another hard truth, Kel-gand looked into the kids eyes, he didn't knew how slavery worked, in his eyes the slaves were like common servant, he never stop to think the lifes conditions of those people, he probably just played along with what the kriptonian girl said to not seem like an ignorant.

-Is it? - Mon-el insisted.

Kel-gand sigh.

-We'll talk about it tomorrow, now you sleep.  
-Will you tell me the truth?  
-...Yes.  
-...OK. 

It didn't took long for Mon-el to fall asleep while Kel-gand stared at him trying to think the proper way to explain such thing as the slavery to a six years old kid. "Thanks kriptonian girl".

 

The next day after her first trip to Daxam, Kara received a visit from her aunt Astra, the both were in her bedroom, the little girl had her face buried in the woman's legs, while the woman caressed her hair.

\- So - Astra started - How was the trip? I heard you played with the prince, how was he?  
\- I think he's planning something evil, but I can't think what is it.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Can I tell you a secret and you promise me to not tell mother?  
\- Isn't our entire relationship based on that?  
\- Right, - the little girl lifted her face, and got closer to her aunt, then in a low voice she said - I fought with the prince, I punched him in the face and slapped him.  
\- Oh Rao, Kara.  
\- He was rude to me and acted like a brat and I lost my temper and before I realized I was attacking him.  
\- How scandalous.  
\- But when we met mother he said we stumbled and took all the blame.  
\- Why he did that?  
\- I don't know, but I can't help to think that he is planning something.

Astra laughed of her niece's paranoia.

\- Or maybe he felt guilty for mistreated you.  
\- I don't think so, he is a daxamite, they don't feel guilty about anything.  
\- Was he so bad?  
\- He called me comets?  
\- What's wrong with that? Comets are beautiful.  
\- He said it because he wanted me out his life as soon as possible.  
\- That was original.  
\- He was cruel.

Astra hugged Kara tightly as a console, the child was only used to people being nice to her.

\- You know, that reminds me of a legend that your grandmother Mavis used tell to your mother and I when we were children.  
\- What legend?  
-It was about a king and a queen that one night saw a pair of comets crossing the sky, they were so captivated by their beauty that took them from the sky and put them into their daughter's eyes.  
\- How did they do that?  
\- It's never explain, sorcery I think, anyway, as a result the Princess became into a such stunning beauty that every man that saw her eyes will immediately fell in love with her, as a consequence for that all those mens get into battles for her hand in marriage and wars were started in the name of her love. The king and queen were horrified by that so they took their daughter locked her away in a place where nobody could see her again, and with the time the beauty of her eyes became in nothing but a myth.  
\- I don't like that story, it wasn't the Princess fault.  
\- I know, I didn't like it when I was your age either, but it was your grandmother's favorite.  
\- Why?  
\- I don't know, she was an unusual women, you remind a lot to her.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, you have her eyes.

Kara smiled, she never got to know her grandmother, she passed away before the little girl was born, but aunt Astra always talked about her with so much affection and love that the little girl always felt her presence around her.

\- Kara if you don't want to go to Daxam, I can convince your mother.  
\- It is alright, It's my duty as her daughter and as kriptonian.  
\- You sound like a queen.  
\- Politician, monarchy it's not practiced in Krypton.

 

The next month arrived and Kara couldn't tell if her second trip to Daxam came to soon or it took so long, part of her wanted to see the prince again, fight with him and experience the same freedom she had the last time, another part of her was so afraid of see him again, get angry, and disappoint her parents, the whole experience was like a test where there wasn't a right answer.

The king and queen received them again and while they exchanged fake greetings with her parents Kara noticed that the prince was nowhere to be seen, her thoughts were cut by the Queen calling one of the guardians.

\- Escort the little kriptonian to the garden - she ordered - So she can play with my son.

Kara followed the man, she was a little bit scared of him, she feared that he might take advantage of the situation to hurt her, Daxam wasn't a place where kriptonians felt safe, coming to think about it, she didn't had that feeling in the presence of the prince, maybe cause he was as little as she, and possibility of him hurting her was way smaller.

It didn't took long for them to get in the royal garden, there, the first thing Kara saw made her want to throw up, the prince was there surrounded slaves, not just slaves, child slaves, two of them with giant fans trying to move them to give him some air, another two were given him a manicure and pedicure, other was feeding him in mouth while a last one gave him a drink.

Kara felt sick this obvious display of power, arrogance and indifference for his people, he was doing it again, he was provoking her to attack him, and it was working, she didn't care if she get in trouble, all she cared was to make him pay for the suffering he was causing to his own people... or at least she was until she looked closer to the "slaves" then she realized that they weren't slaves, they were the flatterers.

\- Ah Comets - the prince said once he noticed her presence - So good to see you again.  
\- Your highness - she responded - I see you decided to stop avoiding the flatterers.  
\- Oh yes, you see after our little disagreement I decided to make a research about the life conditions of the slaves - Kara would eventually learn that when Mon-el said that he did a research he only meant he asked Kel-gand - and because of that I got a Tiffany.  
\- A what?  
\- A Tiffany, you know when you suddenly have a huge realization.  
\- It's an epiphany your highness - corrected him Kel-gand, who was sitting in a corner attended by a flatterer.  
\- Yeah that, anyway I realized that you're right, slavery is bad , so I went to my father and I told him that we should cancel slavery, but he said I was insane and slapped me in the face...  
\- He did what?!!  
\- He slapped me in the face, pay attention Comets, anyway I realized that I'll only be able to end the slavery until I became king, but I already felt guilty for them, and then I saw the flatterers and suddenly I got another Tiffany...  
\- Epiphany - both Kara and Kel-gand corrected him at the same time.  
\- That, so I was saying that I saw the flatterers and I said to myself "I can use them for good" so here we are now playing "the master and his slaves" it's so fun, isn't this fun guys?  
\- Yes your highness - all the flatterers said, none of them mean it.  
\- And by playing this at least that my slaves get some rest.

Kara looked around and saw the real slaves walking in the garden having the time of their life, it was pretty obvious that it wasn't the first time they got this rest.

\- But by the gods, where are our manners, flatterers aren't you going to offer a sit and drink to our guest?

The flatterers seemed horrified, it was already hard for them to serve their prince and his guardian, but a kriptonian, that was falling low, it was an humiliation. And yet none of refused to follow the order, they gave her a drink and a sit next to Mon-el.

\- I'm pretty sure that this still counts as slavery, you just changed the object of abuse.  
\- I want you to know that I didn't this for you, you were just the push that I needed it, so your opinion no longer matters, but to be honest I know this is not a solution but right now all I can do is choosing the least of evils.  
\- The least of evils would have been no using any slaves at all.  
\- I know but I was curious I wanted to see how far they can go.  
\- So that's why you want them to serve me, to see if they are actually are willing to serve a kriptonian.  
\- Yes, you've given a great contribution to my little experiment.  
\- You are the worst.  
\- It's interesting that you think like this, didn't they insulted you the first time they saw you?  
\- I still think this is wrong.  
\- You act like a kriptonian, always so righteous. By the way how are your flatterers?  
\- I told you that my friends are not flatterers.  
\- Yes they are, you see Comets when you have the highest status no one cares for you but what they can get from you, you'd be surprised for the things people says when they think you are not listening, nothing is... real.  
\- My annoyance for you it's pretty real, frat boy.

Mon-el looked at her for a few seconds and then he smiled in a way Kara didn't know how to interpret.

\- I know.


	3. Something real

The next four visits of the kriptonian ambassador were pretty much the same, the king and queen exchanged greetings with them, and then they let Mon-el and the ambassadors daughter, Kara, or how he liked to call her Comets, get out and play, both kids spend their time together fighting, Mon-el just loved to make her angry, and apparently she loved to be angry at him, probably cause he never accused her with her parents, even if some times she would get so mad at him to the point she punched him, that's why he never expected that the following visit would be so... odd.

Mon-el had already planned the prank he would do to Comets and it was magnificent, he would give her a gift box wrapped with the excuse that he wanted to make an amendment for all the annoyances he caused, she wouldn't know that inside of that box was a mechanism designed to throw a paintball in the moment the box is open, the painting in the ball was made of an especial fruit in Daxam that wasn't meant to come out for a week. Mon-el had everything planned, he would take her to the lake, they would have a picnic, she would have the time of her life, and by the end of her visit, he would give her the gift, and asked her to open it and then Comets would have a purple face for an entire week! 

But all his plans went down the moment Comets came out of the ship, he had never seen her like this, she was pale and had eye bags, like she hadn't slept in days, he worried about her, Was she ill? Why would her parents brought her? 

She went straight to him as soon they got permission to get out and play.

\- Please take me to your room - Comets said weakly.

He nodded and guide her in silence, both followed by Kel-gand, Mon-el looked at him, expecting that he would have an explanation about Comets strange behavior but he seemed as confused as the young prince. When they stepped on his bedroom door, Mon-el was suddenly conscious of the disaster that was his bedroom on that moment, he hadn't clean in... well he didn't remember the last time he cleaned his room, Kel-gand was already tired of asking him to do so.

Mon-el opened the door ready for her criticism, but as soon as she was in the room she went straight to his bed and under her head in his pillow, then she broke into tears... Loudly.

Both the prince and his guardian stared at the little girl crying, without knowing what to do, Mon-el had never even imagine to see her like this, she looked so vulnerable, so broken, and he just wanted her to be again that little snob and righteous girl that had met before.

\- Eh.. Comets? - He tried to say - Are you...?  
\- HOW CAN THEY NOT LIKE ME?!! - She interrupted him in tears.  
\- What..  
\- I'M ALWAYS NICE TO THEM!!! AND I SHARE MY TOYS!! AND YET THEY... THEY... 

She started to cry again even louder.

\- Alright Comets, - Mon-el got closer to her, and took her hand - Breath - She obey him, to his surprise - Now tell us, Why are you crying?  
\- I... followed your advice?  
\- What do you mean?   
\- You said... that I'd be surprised if I ever heard what people say... when they think I'm not listening.  
\- Oh...  
\- The other day I was playing with my... with the other kids, and mother called me, I don't remember why, usually when I leave them, I announce loudly when I come back, but this I didn't and... - She groaned - They were talking about how much they hate to play with me, that I'm annoying and boring... and then they started to make cruel imitations of me... 

The crying came back and Mon-el saw Kel-gand looking at him accusingly.

\- You blame me for this? - Mon-el asked surprised.  
\- I blame you for this.  
\- How is this my fault?  
\- You kept insisted that nobody liked her, that she should put her flatterers to the test.  
\- I never thought she would actually do it.  
\- And now look at her, she was clearly happier in her ignorance.  
\- No, no... Comets look at me, you are fine, you are a kriptonian and kriptonians always say there is not real happiness in ignorance.  
\- I don't know how can I be any happy knowing what I know. - She responded.  
\- You just have to focus on the good things about this.  
\- What is a good thing about the fact that my so called friends are nothing but flatterers?  
\- Easy, your revenge.

Mon-el could hear Kel-gand giving a facepalm.

\- Just think about it - he continued- You can humiliate them, turn them into slaves, the possibilities are endless.  
\- You are a terrible influence to me.  
\- You need me.

She considered for a moment, the she dried her tears.

\- I am angry and sad because of them - she said solemnly - But my parents would never approve me acting revenge fully and I would never act against their expectations, that's why I've swallowed my tears until I got here.  
\- Wait, how long you've known about your flatterers? - Kel-gand asked.  
\- Two weeks.  
\- So - Mon-el said - You waited to come here to start crying.  
\- Yes.  
\- Why?  
\- My parents consider the whining and the crying unacceptable for the heir of the house of El, and I knew you wouldn't tell them.

Mon-el felt overwhelmed by that declaration, she trusted him enough to show herself vulnerable or to behave in a way her parents would never approve, he never had that before, it was terrified and exciting at the same time, what's that supposed to mean?

\- Wait, - cutted Kel-gand- You are saying that your parents consider you crying unacceptable, How old do they think you are?   
\- What do you mean?  
\- You are six, six year old children cry, look at Mon-el he cries a lot.  
\- No, I don't!!! - Mon-el replied defensively.

Comets smiled sadly.

\- Aunt Astra thinks the same, but mother says I'm not a common six year old, as a member of the house of El I must set the example of behavior to other kids of my age, that's why I cannot even think in such a thing as revenge against those who hurt my feelings.

When Mon-el heard her words he felt he was standing in front of a mirror, an special mirror that showed him a version of himself with an opposite type of parents, none was happier than the other.

\- Alright, then keep acting like nothing happened - he said - go there and pretend that they are still your friends, also tell them how much you talk about their friendship, their loyalty and above all their honesty with the prince, and because of that he was so touched that he decided to send them a gift...

He gave her the gift box he had prepared for their time together.

\- Also - he continued- tell them that he insisted that they must be who opened the gift and you as the honorable and righteous kriptonian that you are respected his wish, so there is no way you could know the content of the box, and no one could blame if such content isn't something... nice.

She stared at the box for a moment.

\- This was meant for me - Comets concluded - Isn't it?  
\- Yes.

He expected her to get angry and scolded him for making such evil plans but instead of that she just started laughing, he had never seen her laugh, he hadn't even seen her smile, he liked the sound of her laugh, he wanted hear that more often, he also wanted to slap himself in the face for even think that.

She suddenly stopped laughing and her face turned sad again.

\- Am I so horrible? That's why nobody likes me?  
\- Don't say that, I... Kind of... like you.  
\- Why? - She seemed surprised - I'm never nice to you.  
\- True, but you are real.

She smiled at him.

\- I kind of like you too.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Mon-el could felt his heart beating so fast that he feared it would come out of his chest, fortunately she looked away.

\- Oh Rao!, - Comets suddenly screamed - this is a dump! When I think in a prince's bedroom this is the last thing that comes to my mind! How can you even live here?!  
\- You little, ungrateful kriptonian!

They started to fight, she was fine now.

 

After that trip, Kara gave the gift the prince send to her "friends" as result they got a purple face for an entire week, if it was hard to swallow the tears after she found out what they actually thought of her, it was even harder to suppress a laugh at seeing their expressions once they opened the box.

When their faces return to their normal color, Kara asked her mother to remove them from her life, Allura asked her why, and she just said that they distracted her from her duties, that's all her mother needed to know. Soon the little girl didn't had to deal with them anymore, and she felt in peace, although she pitied Mon-el, he couldn't get rid of his flatterers as easy as her.

Through the years Mon-el became an important part of her life, they never called each other friends, actually the "I kind of like you" was the nicest think they ever said to each other, but when they were together, they weren't the prince of Daxam and the heir of the house of El, they were just Mon-el and Kara, a pair of children who never agreed in anything and yet they care about each other deeply.

They came to each other lifes without an invitation, and got stuck together against their will but ironically the moment they realized they didn't want to be separated was their last moment together.


	4. A piece of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some angst in the next chapter, so be warned.
> 
> Also listen the song "Separate" by Pvris I think it suits them in this chapter and pretty much the whole story.

Kara spend her twelve birthday in Daxam, she had visited the planet for six years by then, but that was the first time the trip matched with the event, she would never tell anyone but she was actually pretty happy to spend that moment with Mon-el, she hadn't enjoyed her birthday parties in Krypton since she found out what her flatterers though of her, although she had convinced her mother to remove them from her daily life, they were still guest in her parties and she had to deal with them with a fake smile, but that year the king and queen requested their presence that exact day, and her parents couldn't decline, what many might seen as a disgrace, in the eyes of the Kara was happy coincidence, for once it was nice to spend her birthday with someone she knew did like to be with her even if they argued all the time.

She had pictured the day in her mind over and over again, maybe he would congratulate her, and accept to not disagree with her at least for one day, or maybe he won't care and would do something stupid to make her angry, only to do something really cute for her right at the end of her visit, she never knew what to expect from him, but that was the part that excited her most about him although she would never admitted it out loud. But any case scenario that her mind pictured got any close to what actually happened.

She expected to see him with one his mischievous smile, probably planning some dumb prank that would make her want to kill him, or with an over acted boredom, pretending to sleep the moment she said something, instead of that, he was just looking to the ground, she couldn't tell what was in his mind, because of that, it was really surprised when in the moment she got off the ship, he walked straight to her, took her hand dragged her with him out of the room without expecting her or his parents permission.

They walked in silence, both followed by Kel-gand, Kara looked at him, hoping to get an explanation about Mon-el's odd behavior but the guardian didn't looked better, he was pale and seemed thinner, she also noticed he had a black eye and wound marks healing. That worried her, what happened? What did Mon-el do? Did they fight? They never fight, Mon-el had crazy ideas and Kel-gand always tried unsuccessfully to turn them down, but that never seem to be a huge problem between them, apart from her, Kel-gand was the only person that cared about Mon-el, the young prince would never do something so tremendously stupid to push him away, it didn't made sense.

Mon-el took her to the field were they fighted the first time they met, he made her sit on her knees and then he buried his head in her legs, Kel-gand sat a few meters away, he looked so tired, and then she felt how Mon-el started to shake. Kara couldn't contain herself anymore.

-Mon-el, what's going on? you're scaring me me.

He cocked his head.

-The flatterers betrayed me.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- As you might know, I've been using the flatterers as replacement for the slaves.  
\- I told you that was a bad idea.  
\- And you were right, but not in the way you might though... my parents always knew about the way I played with them, but they probably thought I did it to show them that I had all the power and they couldn't do anything to stop me... but they could... they told them the reason I liked to play like that with them was to benefit the slaves... so my parents decided to discipline me.

Kara felt how her breathing started to fail.

-What did they do?  
\- They said that if I liked so much the slaves... then I should be treated like one.

She suddenly started to shake.

\- What... did...they... Do? 

Mon-el said nothing.

-Mon-el!!!  
\- They tied me to a pole and they ordered to a guard to whip me.

She was speechless.

\- Kel-gand...  
\- He tried to stop them, but he was beaten up until he fell unconscious.

She just couldn't believe it, it had to be a joke, a stupid and cruel joke, it couldn't be truth, but then she looked at Kel-gand, he would never play along with something like that, he would deny everything Mon-el said at once. She took advantage of that he still was turning his back to slide his shirt up, there she found the ultimate proof he said the truth, she saw his bare back covered in whip marks.

She felt horrified and disgust and she wanted to scream, but she only could cover her face and start crying, she never considered the king and queen of Daxam and prime example of parenthood, but that was beyond cruelty, she could sort of understand they being able to whip slaves, they didn't even consider them persons, but Mon-el, he was their child, their flesh and blood, how could they do this to Him?

He suddenly got up and took her hand off her face, then he dried her tears.

\- Don't cry - he asked her - You know I hate to see you crying.  
\- When did this happened?  
\- A week after your last visit, poor Kel-gand, he has been curing me, he hasn't take a break, at night he stays awake to be sure I won't laid on my back.  
-Sounds like him.  
\- Funny, I'm not longer expect anything from my parents and yet they still disappoint me, I hate them - he looked at her - I know, it's wrong for a son to hate his parents.  
-It is wrong for a son to hate his parents, but what your parents have done it's far worse.

He smiled weakly.

-But, you know me Comets, I like to focus on the good side.  
\- What's the good side of this?  
\- They lost, they thought after this I would be so terrified to act in favor of the slaves, but they only made my wish to help them stronger, I just need to be more discreet about my beliefs, but as soon as I became the king I will end the slavery, I'll be a better king than them, I'll be a better person than them... and I'll definitely be a better parent than them.

Kara kissed him in the cheek.

\- We both will.  
-So you're still not talking with your mother, Huh?  
-No I don't.

Aunt Astra began to distance herself from them lately, her visits declining and becoming short, and each one of those ended up with a fight between the twins, they never wanted to explain Kara why were they fighting for, but she knew something was wrong, and that frustrated her.

Then seven months ago, her mother asked her to contact with her aunt, Allura said that she wanted to reconcile with her sister, and Kara was so happy to help, but when Astra arrived she looked so scared and sad, she hugged her tightly, and she told her she loved her like the daughter she never had, Kara wanted to ask her why she was talking like she was saying goodbye? But in that moment her mother appeared, she didn't seem like someone who wanted to make amendments, her face was emotionless, she ordered Kara to leave, and that was the last time she saw her aunt.

When Kara asked Allura about aunt Astra, her mother only said that she was no longer welcome in their house, and it was forbidden to even mention her name, that somehow ignited something hidden inside of her, for the first time in her life she refused to follow the order of her mother, the both fighted, and since then, neither had talked to the other, at least not private, in public they still acted like the perfect mother and daughter, they had to kept the appearance, it also help that her uncle Jor el and his wife Lara had a new baby, the adorable Kal-El, so Kara spend most of her time in their house, because of that nobody knew they were mad at each other, except for their family circle, and Mon-el.

\- I'm just so angry - she said to him - my entire life they kept telling me that I should always search for the truth, I should never settle for less, and yet they want to keep me in ignorance about the problems of my own family, it's ridiculous!!!  
\- And your aunt Astra hasn't contact you?  
\- Mother destroyed the device we used to call each other, it's unbelievable, how could she expect me to accept to never see my aunt just because she said so.  
\- That's pretty much how the things work out here, Comets.  
\- Our planets are full of idiots.

Mon-el laughed, Kara was sure he hadn't done that in a while.

\- Grandpa Zer-ef used to said that too.  
\- The late king?  
\- The best man I've ever known, only followed by Kel-gand.

Of course, Kara knew she could have it worse, that, what her mother did wasn't any close to the cruelty of the Queen Rhea, she knew that her parents would never hurt her as much as Mon-el's parents had hurt him, but it still didn't meant they were right.

Aunt Astra was family, and if her mother could erase so easily her own sister from her life the moment she started to disagree with her, what would stop her from doing the same to her own daughter the moment she found out how Kara felt about... someone.

They stayed in silence for a while, just sitting together admiring the view, holding each other hands, and in that moment, despite the circumstances, she felt in peace, that was the first time she felt that in Mon-el's company, he was always so playful, he rarely stood still, there never been so quiet before, then suddenly Kara remembered something.

\- You know? I never expected to spend my birthday like this, but it's quite nice.  
\- It's your birthday? How could you not tell me?

She gave him a look that said "Isn't it obvious?"

\- Right, - he continued - I never knew when was your birthday.  
\- Well there was never an occasion to tell, with all our fighting.  
\- Yeah, but I love fighting with you.  
\- So do I, I really hope we keep fighting, because if we are only nice to each other, it would be so boring.

He laughed.

\- Yeah.

Then he looked at his left hand and removed from his index finger a ring, and put it in her hand.

\- Happy birthday, Comets.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Take it as the six birthday presents that I owe you.

Kara didn't knew what to say, she didn't knew why, but she knew that black ring with a red stone meant a lot to Mon-el, he always took it with where ever heard go, he never let anyone touch it, she still remembered how excited he was when it finally feet in one of his fingers. But he was giving it to her, and she felt she was holding the greatest treasure in the universe in her hand, then without even think about it, she took off the necklace her aunt had given to her, and put it around his neck.

\- Why is this for? - He asked her.  
\- Well, I also owe you six birthday presents.  
\- It's the best birthday present I ever had.

He smiled at her, he also knew how much that necklace meant for her, and in that moment Kara realized how beautiful his stormy grey eyes were, how attractive he was, he was about to became a really handsome man, the most handsome man ever, he already was, then she saw his lips, she wanted to kiss them, she also noticed he was staring at her lips too, and she was conscious she hadn't took her hands off his neck, he got closer, their noses were touching and she could almost feet his lips on her and then... he stepped back.

\- Well... then I think we are even... on birthday presents - Mon-el said awkwardly.

Kara was frozen, she wanted to scream, and punch his dumb face, how could he? it was for the best, she didn't wanted to kiss him anyway, Why would she want to kiss that stupid, annoying FRAT BOY?!

Thankfully Kel-gand appeared in that moment to take Kara back with her parents, he seemed rather amused now, it was obvious he saw the entire scene, she could feel her face and Mon-el's turning red.

The both said goodbye awkwardly although deep down they were determined to make that kiss happen in the next visit. Little they knew that would be the last time they saw each other in many, many years.


	5. Saying goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the most angst.  
> You should read it while you listen "Safety and sound" by Taylor Swift.

Kara was sleeping, dreaming with a field full of flowers, while she was surrounded by all the people she loved, her parents, uncle Jor el, aunt Lara, baby Kal-El, aunt Astra and Mon-el, she hoped that someday that could turn into a reality, but then she just wanted to enjoy the moment, sadly the moment didn't last long when she was awake by her mother who was shaking her frantically.

\- Kara!!! Kara!!! Wake up NOW!!!  
\- Wha... What?  
\- Get up !!!   
\- Why?  
\- There is no time  
\- What's happening?

Suddenly the sound of an explosion made Kara jump from her bed, she looked at her mother, Allura sight, she seemed sad but calm.

\- Krypton is about to exploit in less than an hour.  
\- What...?

Allura took advantage of her surprise to take her hand and drag her out of her room, Kara stopped her and ran straight to her bed to grab the ring Mon-el gave her two weeks ago, then she proceeded to follow her, Allura made not questions about the object, and Kara was thankful.

They ran from an extreme of their home to another, Kara could hear the people front outside, screaming terrified without knowing what was happening, she wanted to ask her mother what would they do for them? But she was so scared and her voice failed to come out.

Zor-El was already in entrance of the laboratory he shared with his brother when they arrived.

\- Hurry up - he said - we can't waste time.

Her uncle Jor el and his wife Lara were already inside the room, both were holding their baby Kal-El, unable to hold their tears, kissing him and telling him how much they cared about him, saying all the "I love you"s they wouldn't be able to say again, even when that little baby would never remember.

Kara's father took her hand, cutting her attention from that scene, he looked calm despite the chaos around them.

\- Kara, pay attention, this is important, alright? See that pod? - She nodded - You'll get in there, we are sending you to a planet named Earth...  
\- I've never heard of that planet before.  
\- It has just been discovered, the people in there don't even know the existence of others planets with life, you'll be safe there.  
\- Wait, what about you?

Her father swallowed.

\- I'm afraid we only got time to build two pods for you and your cousin.  
\- What... What do you mean?  
\- We're staying here, Kara.  
\- No... no.

She looked both of her parents, that couldn't be happening, it had to be nightmare, it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Then her mother took Kara's face in her hands.

\- It's alright, dear, it's alright.  
\- No it's not!! You can't stay here, you can't leave me, please.  
\- I wish the things were different, but this the only way.  
\- No!! No!! Please, I can't be without you,.  
\- Yes, you can - her father said - You are stronger than you think, and Kal-El is going to need you, you are going to be everything he has.

She broke into tears, realizing that was the last time she'll ever seen her parents, and there was nothing she could do about it, and the worst part she wasted those last months being angry at her mother without talking to her.

\- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fought with you, please forgive me.  
\- There is nothing to forgive, you just wanted to know the truth, and we just... we just didn't wanted you to know... this.

Kara and her parents hugged tightly, until uncle Jor el approached, clearing his throat.

\- It's time.

The little girl looked at all of them terrified.

\- I don't want to leave you, I'm not ready.  
\- You are ready Kara, - her father said - we failed this planet, but you and Kal-El, you still can do it better.  
\- And remember that our hopes and dreams will travel with you, Krypton will live through you- her mother said - And please never forget that we love you and we did everything for you.  
\- I love you - Kara said - all of you.

She got into the pod, the coordinates were already programed, first she saw her cousin's pod leaving before her, then she saw her family for the last time, before her father pushed the bottom that turned on her ship, for her to leave her planet forever.

It wasn't until she was out of Kryptons atmosphere that she realized how tightly she was holding Mon-el's ring, he'd probably think she died with Krypton, she decided that once she arrived that planet earth, she'll find the way to communicate with him to let him know she was safe.

Then she heard the explosion, she couldn't even look back, she just couldn't face the idea that her home, her planet was gone, and all the people she loved were gone with it, almost all the people she loved, she still had Kal-El, and she had to protect him, but suddenly the rain of asteroids that used to be Krypton approached hitting her ship changing its course, and then... everything turned black.

 

Mon-el was playing "A war game" with Kel-gand, it was game were different figures simulated to be the parts in a war, it was a game of strategic that was considered appropriate for the heir prince and his training to be king, it was pretty late but neither the prince or his guardian could sleep so they decided to play a little bit, Mon-el was focused on the move he would do, until he heard the little gigle of his guardian.

\- Could you please get over it already? - The young prince said annoyed.  
\- I just couldn't have imagined you'd be so shy.  
\- I don't know how many times I've said this, I was being a gentleman.  
\- Please, you've given better excuses for doing something wrong.  
\- Shouldn't you being saying that I'm going to provoke a war for having feelings for a kriptonian?  
\- Nobody is gonna die just because you fancy a kriptonian.

Ironically in that exact moment a giant rock crashed in his room, fortunately both of them were in a part were the impact didn't affected.

\- What the... what was that?!!!- Mon-el screamed.  
\- I don't know.

Kel-gand looked through the broken wall to discover dozens of enormous rocks falling from the sky.

\- It's a rain of asteroids, - he said - we have to go, Daxam it's not safe right now.  
\- Where are we going? What about my parents?   
\- There is a secret ship station for this cases, your parents must be already in their way.

The both left the room, they walked through the streets of Daxam, and Mon-el was horrified, those streets that once were full of fun and joy now were full of terror and sorrow, the asteroids didn't seem to end, the people were running trying in vain to scape from them, to find a refuge, death was all around. Mon-el wanted to help them but he didn't knew how, and Kel-gand was dragging him so fast, he couldn't stop walking.

They arrived in what it seemed an eternity at the station, the things weren't better there, hundreds of soldier were running away from the place, and another hundreds were injured, not to mention there was any ship in sight, Kel-gand grabbed a injuried soldier of the ground, the poor men was crying and prying for his life.

\- Where are the ships? - Kel-gand asked - Where are our king and queen?  
\- They saw the asteroids coming from miles away, they left as soon as they could.  
\- They... they left me?- Mon-el asked behind them, he was heartbroken.

Although he had already said to himself that his parents didn't care for him so many times, there was deep part of him that was sure if something terrible would happened where his life would be in danger, maybe then his parents would at least try to protect him, but there it was, the ultimate proof of him being wrong, of his parents indifference, they never loved him, and that realization hurted more than being whipped a thousand times.

Kel-gand got him out of his thoughts, putting his hands on the boys shoulders.

\- It's alright, - he said - we are getting you out of here, I promise.

Mon-el nodded, he knew Kel-gand would never failed him, he would never abandoned him.

The both ran back to the castle trying to find a ship to leave the planet, trying to ignore the desperation of his people, the young prince felt so powerless, so useless, those people also deserved to be saved, he was their prince, he was supposed to save them, he was just a disappointment.

Then the sound of a fight called their attention, a kriptonian was there, being murdered by a daxamite soldier, in order to get his pod.

\- Hey,- Kel-gand called him - You must give this pod to your prince.

The soldier laugh.

\- You think I'm going to give up my salvation for that brat? Even his parents know he is not worth to be saved.  
\- I'm not asking you.  
\- You know what? I'm going to show some mercy for the kid, I'm to shot him in the head so he'll have a painless death.  
\- If you dare to lay a single finger on him, there won't be a God in the entire universe that will save you from me.  
\- We'll see.

Suddenly in the middle of that death and chaos the two men started to fight, Mon-el had never seen Kel-gand fight before, being the guardian of a prince was actually a quite calm job, the young prince, wasn't to often the target of an attack, but then he understood how Kel-gand had got that job, he was an accomplished fighter, he moved fast and efficiently, he was indeed worthy to be a royal guardian, Mon-el wanted to be like him, unfortunately the soldier seem to be as good fighter as his guardian, the both punched each other, then they got their knifes, and started to balanced trying to stab the other and not be stabbed, until the were so close struggling to under their knife, Mon-el looked away, he didn't wanted to see the end of that fight, then he heard a scream and saw the soldier in the ground with the open throat, dead.

\- Come on - Kel-gand said with a hand in his stomach - Get in the pod.

Mon-el obeyed and jump into the ship, then he noticed that his guardian was just introducing the coordinates with no intention of joining him.

\- You are not coming?  
\- It only have space for one, - Kel-gand replied, he seemed to have problems to talk.  
\- But, but I'm not to big, we both can feet here.  
\- I afraid I can't go with you.  
\- Please don't leave me Kel-gand, I promise I'll behave better, please.

Kel-gand smiled with sadness.

\- I can't, I'll only be a burden for you.

Then he showed the injury in his stomach, and Mon-el understood what happened, Kel-gand let himself be stabbed, then he took knife out of his body and cutted the soldiers throat, and now he was bleeding out.

\- Please don't die Kel-gand - Mon-el cried - You everything I have.

Kel-gand caressed his check.

\- I want you to know that I didn't take care of you because it was my duty, but because I love you, because you are my family, the only family I have, and I also want you to know that I die happy because I know you are in your path to became a great man, even greater than King Zer-ef, I'm proud of you.  
\- Please Kel-gand don't leave me.  
\- I'll never leave you, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you.  
\- I love you too - Mon-el said resigned.

Kel-gand turned on the ship and Mon-el left, the young prince would never forget the calm smile in his guardian face the last his guardian had the last time he saw him.

Mon-el hold tightly the necklace Kara gave to him, he never took it off, maybe Kel-gand send him to Krypton, he knew Mon-el would be safe with Kara, but then he realized that Krypton wasn't there, just a bunch of asteroids, what happened?, without a place to land his pod just kept moving until he got stuck in the Well of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you want to kill me for Kel-gands death, but I like to think he died with honor and in peace.  
> I also pictured him as the guardian that save Mon-el in the series, and I wanted to explore their relationship, he seemed to care about him.


	6. Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet, I didn't realize how it was until it was finished, so take it as two chapters in one.  
> Also I know that season 3 started yesterday but this story will take place in season 2, and it will end there, so whatever happens in season 3 won't matter or affect this story.

There was peace in the midst of unconsciousness, there Kara lived in a world where she could have it all, where that terrible tragedy never happened, where her parents and her people were still alive, and it wasn't any fight with her aunt Astra, it wasn't even a fight or hatred between Krypton and Daxam so she and Mon-el were able to see each other any time they wanted, it was a world where his parents love him, where they never hurted him... Kara lived in that world for so long, but nothing last forever, and the moment she had to face the reality had arrived.

She opened her eyes suddenly, she was in an unknown place, she looked around, everything was so strange, so many colors she had never seen before, she tried to get up, but a pair of stopped her.

\- Lie still, you need to rest. - a male voice said.

Kara looked at the owner of that voice, it was a young man, he was in his 20s his hair was dark, his eyes were blue, and he had a friendly smile, the kind of smile that makes you trust in that person immediately, there was something in him that was so familiar to Kara, but she couldn't tell what.

\- Where am I? - She asked.  
\- You are in earth.  
\- How did I get here?  
\- Well, your ship landed around here, Doctor Danvers found you, and then he asked me to come, you've been asleep for a while.  
\- And Who are you?  
\- Ah... - He doubt- I'm Clark, Clark Kent.  
\- I am Kara Zor el.  
\- Nice to meet you Kara. Now, do you remember what happened before you fall asleep?

Kara doubt, then suddenly all the painful memories filled her head, all the chaos, the fear, the death, her family saying goodbye, her planet exploiting, everything she ever had and loved were gone. She could feel the tears running through her face.

\- Hey, it's okay, - Clark said while he was hugging her.

That gesture made Kara remember that there was still someone in her family that wasn't gone.

\- Kal-El. - She said.  
\- W... What? - He seemed surprised.  
\- He is my baby cousin, he came to this planet with me, his pod was in front of mine, Where is he? Is he alright?   
\- Oh... yes, he is... fine, he is safe, don't worry.  
\- But where is he? Can I see him?  
\- In a moment, but first I need you to tell me if you remember what happened when you left Krypton. 

Kara was about to tell him everything she could remember when suddenly a woman enter in the room, she was blonde with green eyes, she looked between her late 30s or her early 40s, she had a kind face.

\- Hey Clark, do you... oh my God, she woke up, I... excuse me a second. - She left the room, but they could hear her calling someone else - Jeremiah! Jeremiah! Come here, she woke up.  
\- What? - Another male voice said.

They heard some steps, and in few seconds later the woman reappeared accompanied by another man, both seemed very excited.

\- There you are, you had us worried about you. - The man said.  
\- I'm sorry- the girl said.

The woman laughed.

\- You don't need to apologize, honey, we are just so happy you are alright.  
\- Kara- Clark intervened- Let me introduce you to Doctor Jeremiah Danvers, and his wife Doctor Eliza Danvers, they are the ones who found you.  
\- Thank you so much for having me and my cousin here.  
\- Oh - Eliza replied - So you...

She stopped talking when she saw Clark shaking frantically his head, Kara realized that there was something they weren't telling her, but she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, last time she get mad at someone for hiding something from her, she regretted bitterly, they probably had their reasons, not to mention they seemed to have good intentions.

\- Kara - continued Clark - was about to tell what happened before she got here.  
\- Of course- Jeremiah said - Please go on.

The young kriptonian started to tell them the events that brought her there, but the more she spoke the more she had the feeling they already knew what happened. When she finished Clark took her hand.

\- Kara - he asked - Do you know what happened when the asteroids hit your pod?  
\- No, all I know it's that woke up here.

They looked at each other, they didn't seem to know what to say next. Jeremiah cleared his throat.

\- Did you know that your pod had a record of its route.  
\- No, my father and uncle Jor el built the pod without my knowledge, and then they told me to get in, they didn't gave me any detail of it.  
\- When the asteroids hit your pod, they diverted to the Phantom zone, Do you know what it's the Phantom zone?  
\- Yes, the worst criminals of Krypton are sent there.  
\- And did you know that due its closeness with a place called the Well of stars, the time stands still there.

Kara swallowed fearing what they'll say next.

\- How long was I stuck there? 

They reminded in silence.

\- How... long?  
\- 22 years.

She gasped, 22 years, but she was only twelve, or 34? She spent most of her life asleep? Trapped? 

\- Kal-El and there for 22 years?

They doubt.

\- Kal-El wasn't stuck in the Phantom zone, he arrived here without mishaps.

It took a moment for her to process what they were saying, if Kal-El didn't get stuck in the Phantom Zone, that meant he grew up in all that time, has was in his 20s, then she looked at Clark, who was still holding her hand, he had the same age, the same color of hair and eyes, and why else the Danvers would have asked him to come when they found her? 

\- Clark?   
\- Yes?  
\- A... Are you... Kal-El?

He breathe.

\- I am, When I got here I was adopted by a earth couple, they gave me another name and they raised me as their own, when I was sixteen I found in my pod a database with my father conscious that explained me everything, it told me everything, where I came from, what happened, it also told me about you, but since I came alone I thought you dead.

Kara realized how hard was to breathe, everything happened so fast, last time she saw Kal-El was a baby and now he was a baby while she reminded as a child, she needed something to hang on, suddenly she felt her hands empty.

\- The ring - she asked.  
\- Oh yes - Eliza said, she opened a drawer and extracted the ring, then she gave to her - You were holding it so tightly, it must mean a lot to you.

She looked at the ring when a new thought came to her mind.

\- Daxam - she asked - What happened with Daxam?  
\- You mean the planet that shared the solar system with Krypton? - replied Clark.

Kara nodded, she was so afraid to know, Mon-el was probably the king already, and Kel-gand was already retired, or maybe he was ascended to royal consultant, since he was the only person whose opinion matter to Mon-el, maybe Mon-el had ended the slavery... maybe he married someone else, and Kara became just a distant memory for him... if he remembered her at all.

\- Well - Clark said- When Krypton exploited some of its debris struck Daxam, but the larger masses struck its moon, disrupting the gravitational force of the planet.  
\- What... What do you mean?   
\- Daxam is still there, but it was ravaged by solar storms. It's a wasteland now.  
\- And there were no survivors?  
\- No that we know.

Kara started to cry, that was even worse than him living his life without her, forgetting her, he was her first real friend, and he was dead.

\- Kara, are you okay?  
\- No! Everyone I loved is dead, my people, my friends, my family and you, you don't even know who I am, you lived your life without me, you don't need me at all.  
\- It's true, I live my life and I grew up, but I do need you, you have no idea how different we are from all the people in this planet, you have nothing idea how lonely I've been, having you here is a miracle to me, for the first time in my life, I don't feel alone, it doesn't matter if 22 years have passed, we still have each other, nothing can change that.

Kara and Clark hugged tightly, and for the first time, she felt everything was going to be alright.

Then she heard a door opening, and another female voice.

\- Mom, dad, I'm home, where are you?,... did she wake up? Did she wake up?!!.

After that she heard the footsteps of someone who was coming as fast as she could, a few seconds later arrived a girl was between 13 and 14, with brown hair and dark eyes, she was trying to catch her breath, but she seemed so excited.

\- You wake up!!! - She scream.  
\- Alex don't scared her. - Eliza scold her.  
\- Sorry- Alex said - Hi.

The days passed so fast, Kara spent all that time learning with Kal-El about the earth, learning it's custom, and how different they were from the rest, she learned the yellow sun gave her powers and abilities she could only dream of, she was stronger and faster than everyone else, Kal-El told her that she eventually would be able to fly, and have x ray, and heat vision, super audition among other things, she also learn that the earthlings didn't have any of those powers, they were to fragile, because of that she had to be extremely careful any time she touch them, otherwise she could hurt them. Then she started to understand what Kal-El meant when he said he felt lonely, there wasn't anyone else in that planet like them.

Sadly their time together was limited, Kara also learned that Kal-El used his powers to help the people in that planet, under the identity of Superman, fighted the crime and protected the citizens of a place called Metropolis, Kara felt proud of her cousin, but it still hurted to be apart from him. The fist time they separated since she got to earth was the hardest one, it was the sunset and they were standing in the yard of Danvers house.

\- So you're leaving now.  
\- Yes, tomorrow I'm starting a new job in the daily planet.  
\- I'm happy for you, but I wish you didn't have to leave, I'm sorry, I'm being selfish.  
\- You are not selfish Kara, I understand how you feel and I also wish to stay or take you with me, but I have accept that you'll be better with the Danvers, there are so many things they can give you that I can't, because I care about you, I have to let you go.

She nodded with sadness.

\- But this is not a goodbye, we'll be in contact, and I'll come to visit you every time I can. I promise.  
\- I know, I still gonna miss you.

The both hugged as goodbye, when Kal-El was ready to go, Kara remembered something important she needed him to know.

\- Wait.  
\- What?  
\- I just I wanted you to know that your parents really loved you, they were heartbroken when they had to let you go, and they would be so proud of the man you become.  
\- Thanks Kara, that means a lot.

Then he left, flying away, while she saw him disappear in the distance, when he was out of view the feeling of loneliness came back to her, but it was soon interrupted by Alex, Jeremiah and Elizas daughter, who arrived in that moment.

\- Don't worry Kara, You'll be fine with us, there so many things I can show you, we are gonna have a great time.  
\- Thank you Alex.  
\- I'm sorry excited, I always wanted a little sister.  
\- Sister?   
\- Yeah, you are living with us now, so you are my sister now.

She notices that Jeremiah and Eliza, were watching in their doorstep.

\- We don't want to replace the family you lost - Jeremiah said - But if you want to, you consider us, new members of it.

Kara smiled.

\- I'd love that.  
\- Welcome to family - Eliza said - Kara Danvers.

 

Mon-el was lying down in one of the field of Daxam, watching at the starry night, nothing else exited but he and the sky. 

\- Expecting to see a comet? - Asked a voice next to him, he knew that voice, even if he hadn't heard it in six years, he still could recognized it.   
\- No, I don't think there is going to be comets tonight.

Grandpa Zer-ef laughed.

\- Once upon a time- he started to say- There was a boy who saw a comet and felt as though his life had meaning, and when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more that just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty and meaning,  
" There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it'll return to him.  
" And his world would be whole again.  
\- You used to told me that story every night before I sleep,- Mon-el said- I never understood, why would someone wait for a celestial body that didn't last in the sky.   
\- But you understand now.  
\- Did you see your comet again?  
\- Yeah, many times, but she was no longer mine.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Don't be, I should have fighted for her, harder... you found your comet kid, be better man than me, and don't let her go.  
\- I won't, but right now, I just want to be here.

The old man sighed.

\- But you are not here.  
\- What do you mean?

His grandfather didn't answered, because in that moment the young prince felt an intense cold that covered his bones, he found it difficult to breathe, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was not longer in the field but in a dark room surrounded by strangers, all of them mocking him, it took a moment for him to Realize that the field and his grandfather were just a dream, and those people woke him up, throwing at him a cold water bucket.

He looked all those strangers, they were scoundrels, smugglers, mobsters, the worst of the universe, Then they suddenly were silence by an old man with gray hair, his face was covered in scars, with a bionic eye, he was smoking a cigar.

\- Well, well – he said – Look what we got here.  
\- Who are you? – Mon-el asked – How did you find me?

The old man smiled pleased, he probably expected him to be scared, but the young prince was mostly pissed. 

\- I’m Kerchak, and I’m the leader of Legion.

Mon-el nodded with understanding, he knew who was the Legion, they used to lend their services to the royal family of Daxam when they needed to catch a criminal that left the planet.

\- We were here searching for a thief, he was hiding around this area, the dumbass though it was a good idea to steal from us, let me tell you something, it’s not – He pointed a grey creature with the skin covered in scales, he was beaten – Right after we catch this vermin, we saw the Fort Rozz leaving the Phantom zone, it was crazy, so we decided to go and check out if there was something interesting, but the place was deserted, then we wanted to visit the Well of stars, and there you were.  
\- Yeah, take me back to Daxam, you’ll be rewarded there.  
\- Daxam?

He seemed confused, Mon-el remembered that he escaped in a kriptonian pod, so they probably thought he was kriptonian.

\- The pod belonged to a kriptonian, but he was already dead when I got it.

That wasn’t a lie, the soldier had already murdered the kriptonian when he and Kel-gand got there, he just didn’t want to recall the fight that made him loose his dearest guardian, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk about him without crying in a long time, he just didn’t want to break in front of them.

\- Huh, it seems you’ve been stuck in the Well of stars for a long time.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- There is no Daxam.   
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Short story, Krypton exploited and dragged Daxam to the grave with them.  
\- When did this happened?  
\- Like 21 or 22 years ago.

Mon-el felt frozen, and the cold water had nothing to do with it, he started to remember, that asteroids rain was Krypton, it used to be Krypton, and Comets was there, she was in her planet when it exploited, he lost her and Kel-gand in the same day, the two only people who cared about him, the two only people he loved.

\- Leave me in the first planet you can think of, I don’t care.  
\- And why would I do that? What could I get from That? In fact since we take you out of the Well of stars, you already owe us.  
\- Take the pod, and let me go.  
\- Why would I want that piece of garbage.  
\- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO OFFER.

He was so angry at that man, he had lost everything and yet there was that old man asking him for a repayment for taking him out of the Well of stars, he didn’t asked for it, in fact he was better there, they had no right to took him out.

Kerchak got closer to him, something called his attention , and before Mon-el could realized, the old man took the necklace Kara gave to him last time they saw each other.

\- This will do it.  
\- What? No! No! You can’t take that.  
\- Um, Yes I can.  
\- No you can’t, it belongs to me.  
\- You dare to challenge me? The leader of the greatest warriors of the galaxy.  
\- You can be the king of the universe for all I care, but you are giving me that back.

The old man laughed and flicked his fingers, then one of his man punched Mon-el in the stomach with such force that left him in the ground, but that wasn’t enough to made him give up, he could stand be whipped, compared with that, a punch meant nothing. He stand up.

\- Give it back to me.

Kerchak seemed annoyed when he called another subordinate, that was even bigger than the previous, he took Mon-el and throw him to the ground, where he kicked him until he touched a wall.

It hurted him to breathe, he probably had two or three broken ribs, and his arm wasn’t better, yet he wouldn’t give up, the physical pain didn’t compared with the pain he felt in his soul. He stand up again.

-Give it… back to me.

When Kerchak called a third man he seemed rather intrigued, the third subordinate reminded Mon-el to those monsters of the stories Kel-gand used to told him before sleep.

The monster was brutal, he smashed his head against the floor several times, kick him repeatedly, not just kicking him but trampling him, but he never scream, not once, he would never let them know how much they were hurting him.

When the monster finished, Mon-el knew most of his bones were broken, yet he stand up once more, at that point he was pretty sure he was going to die, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to retrieve that necklace, it was the last thing he had from her, the only proof she ever existed, that she cared about him enough to give him the only gift she had from her dearest aunt. If he was going to die, he preferred to die standing, as the worthy grandson of King Zer-ef, as the man Kel-gand believed he could have been, as the boy who wanted to see his comet again.

-Give… it… back… to me.

He expected Kerchak would call another man, but he didn’t, he just stared at him for what it seemed an eternity, Mon-el stared back, he never looked down, he would never give him the satisfaction, then out of nowhere, the old man started to laugh, and everyone else joined him.

-Take him to the medical room – Kerchak ordered – he earned it.

Before Mon-el could realized, he was in the monster’s arms while all the crowd applauded and cheer him like he was some kind of hero, he couldn’t understand what was happening, until the monster stopped in front of Kerchak who put the necklace in the boys hand.

-Welcome to Legion – the old man said – Valor.


	7. Legion

Mon-el woke up in a stretcher, he was probably sedated cause he couldn't feel anything, although his mind was clear and he was thankful for that, he looked around and saw a lot of machines showing his internal state, he didn't understand a thing, next to those was a reptilian creature, he was blue except for his white face, he had a crest on the top of his head, yellow eyes, a pair of fangs coming out of the bottom of his mouth and his hands had only three fingers that looked more like claws. Based in his soft factions and short stature he was about Mon-el's age, the prince had seen images of creatures like him, they were from the planet Calum it was a tropical place, but in all those images the creatures were red, he had never seen a blue one before.

\- Well, - said another person- Look who's finally awake.

Kerchak was sitting in the opposite side of his bed, smiling at him, if Mon-el could have moved he would punch him in the face.

\- What do you want? - He asked surprised for the clarity of his voice - Are you here to give me the bill of my medical care?

Kerchak laughed.

\- Don't worry lad, members are attended free.  
\- Member?  
\- Yeah, I was surprised to, but kid, you're stubborn, when you first woke up, you had this arrogant attitude and that annoyed me, so I decided to give a humility lesson, honestly I thought you'd be crying and begging me to give the necklace back, I've seen a lot of brats who think they are the center of the universe, but when the things don't go their way they only show how lame they actually are, but you, you just got angrier, you demanded me to give you the necklace back, that awoke my curiosity, I wanted to see how far you were willing to stand for it, and oh boy, you did impressed me, I swear I've seen grown men break for less, I mean we smack the hell out of you and yet you stand up, I'm telling you kid, you won a place here.  
\- Do I have another choice?  
\- I don't know, do you?

Mon-el wanted to punch himself for even ask, of course he didn't had another choice, he was alone, he lost Kel-gand, the only family he had, and Comets his only friend, he lost his entire planet, and was frost in time for 22 years, he had nothing, and yet, he didn't wanted to be there, with the savages that made fun of his pain. He stayed in silence.

\- From now on, Legion is your family.  
\- Yeah well, I'm not an expert in families, but I'm pretty sure they don't, how did you said it? Smack the hell out of you?  
\- True, we might gone a little too far.  
\- You think? - The former prince asked with sarcasm.  
\- But the truth is that the life of the bounty hunter is hard, yes we travel around the galaxy, we have "adventures", but we also have to face the worst of the universe, those criminals, they don't care if you are just a child or if you are harmless, they won't hesitate to hurt you, what we did to you is nothing compared with what they would have done.

Mon-el sighed.

\- Do you know what I saw when you got up the third time? I saw your body shattered but your eyes on fire. I bet you had never felt so alive, but beyond that I saw potential, it's time to unleash it, Valor.  
\- Valor?  
\- Yeah, when our members join Legion they get a new name, they usually choose it, but I was afraid you'd choose something dumb, so I name you myself.  
\- Something dumb? - asked the reptilian creature surprising Mon-el, he had already forgot about him - Like what? Kerchak?

Kerchak grunted.

\- I have a strong name, it's the name of a warrior.  
\- It sounds like the noise this ship makes when it's starting to fail.

Kerchak took a deep breath.

\- Valor allow me to introduce you to Elrich, you two will share the bedroom, cause you are small you don't need to much space.

In that moment Mon-el noticed that Elrich was chewing something from the table right next to his stretcher.

\- Are you eating the food that was meant for me?  
\- Yes.

He wasn't sure how to react, Elrich didn't seem to want to pick up a fight with him, or mocking him, the reptilian creature only meant to answer a question.

\- Well - Kerchak continued- as I said before, Legion is your family now, and we protect the family, I know we gave you a hard time, but you have my word, you'll never receive that treatment from us ever again, but you'll have to learn to defend yourself, having spirit won't save you when you have to face a dangerous criminal. Also it's a main rule to not ask about the past of other members, but let's ignore that rule for a second, cause I'm curious, Why is that necklace so important to you? Where did you get it from?  
\- I got it from a comet.

He looked at both, Kerchak expression said clearly that he thought he was delusional, Elrich by the other hand nodded with understanding, he knew Mon-el wasn't talking about the celestial body.

Kerchak cleared his throat.

\- Now take this time to heal and grief your dead, then get up, and reborn.

The old man left the room immediately after he said that, leaving Mon-el and Elrich in silence, when he was out of view, the former prince looked at the reptilian creature.

\- Does he always gives this speech to all the new members?  
\- Nah, but he does love to give motivational speeches, I got to say it, this time he was inspired.  
\- Great... you do realize you have to replace the food you ate.  
\- I don't feel like to.  
\- I don't care.

The both looked at each other and exchanged a light smile.

 

Kerchak and Elrich weren't the only company Mon-el received in the medical room, pretty much every single member of Legion visited him, their attitude was completely different from the first time they met them, they were kind and gentle towards him, they treated him like they knew him his entire life, in the early days Mon-el was distant and cautious, he didn't trust them, but with the time he slowly started to feel comfortable around them, and enjoy their company. For the first time in his life, he was surrounded by people that weren't forced to pretend they liked him, who were by his side because they wanted to.

And that also made him miss Kel-gand and Comets even more, each time he smiled or laughed he felt the need to look around and search for their reactions, and when he realized that they weren't there, the pain came back followed by the guilt that made him question himself, What right did he had to survive? Why did he had to be alive when they weren't? It took him a while to accept they were gone and that he had to live with that, the pain never left, but learned to live with it.

When he was fully recovered his training began, Kerchak was his main teacher, he made exercise to got a better condition, then he teached him, different movements and fight styles, Mon-el was surprised of his own self discipline, he never complain, he never made excuses when he failed, he always tried to learn from his mistakes and move on, he was a great student actually.

When he learned how to fight, Kerchak teached him how to use different weapons, the sword was his favorite, along side the knife, it made him felt a little bit closer to Kel-gand, he also learn how to use the guns pistols were what he used most often, it was pretty easy, and he had good marksmanship he also had to learn to use the whip, but avoided it as much as he could, he hate it for obvious reasons.

With the time he became a great warrior and when the time to face those horrible criminals that Kerchak told him come he was ready, the old man made sure of that, he didn't made it easy for him, and he was thankful for that, with the time Kerchak became a paternal figure for him, he wasn't always nice or kind but he was a great leader fierce and protector of his family and Mon-el admired that from him, he saw in him the kind of king his father should have been, the kind of king he would have liked to be.

Although he never spoke about his past, most of Legion concluded he was from royalty, they only needed to see his manners, the way he talked, and moved, even when he fighted he did it with such grace and elegance, no commoner could be like that, but it seemed they decided implicitly to be quiet about it, he clearly didn't wanted to talk about it and they respected that. Nevertheless his heritage supplied him with great charm and that was an advantage when they needed to make some negotiations, as daxamite he was good reading body language, it was easy for him to tell what others were thinking and using in his favor and that skill turn him in a great asset to Legion. His family.

 

13 years after Mon-el joined Legion he was in the cafeteria next to Elrich, looking at the device that had information of the criminals they had to catch, they were trying to pick one, it was Elrich turn to choice, he was always so undecided, Mon-el always choose some random criminal without thinking so much about it, but Elrich always had to analyze everything about it.

Legion had some rules, the governments gave them the information of the criminals they wanted them to catch and each member had a device with a catalogue where they could pick whatever they like, they all have to give the 20% of the prize to Kerchak, he didn't used for himself, he had to pay their basic needs in the ship where they all lived, each member could choose how they liked to work some worked alone and had all the money for themselves but it was more dangerous that way, or they could work in teams with the persons they get along better, in the case of Mon-el he worked with Elrich, a decision he was starting to regret as he pointed the candidates.

\- This one?   
\- No  
\- This one?  
\- No.

He then pointed a redhead better known as scorch, who seemed a good goal.

\- This one.  
\- Humm.  
\- Why you doubt, the prize is good, and she seems easy to catch.  
\- Yeah but she's really attractive.  
\- So what?  
\- So you could like her, she could take advantage of that, sleep with you and then escape.  
\- Once, it just happened once, when you'll get over it?  
\- I'll never get over that I had to work twice because you couldn't keep it in your pants.  
\- I learn my lesson, sleeping with criminals is a bad idea, now can we please move on.

Elrich started to think about it and Mon-el was starting to get annoyed.

\- Come on.  
\- Alright, but I know I'm going to regret it.  
\- Why are we be friends?  
\- We were forced to.  
\- Right.

They pushed the bottom that took Scorch out of the catalogue, and make their way to they their ship when they were stopped by the monster, the creature that gave Mon-el the third beating the day he met them, he learned later that the monster was actually a female named Aisha, and was really sweet, she cried when she asked him apologize for what she had done.

\- You guys picked Scorch? - She asked, with a surprising feminine voice.  
\- Yeah why?  
\- I got new information about her location, our sources say that she went to this new planet, I think it's accepting refugees.

She passed them the information she had, Mon-el read it, he had never heard of that planet before, new planets were always good places to hide.

\- Earth Huh?


	8. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making two changes to the plot of season 1, first in this story Winn has never been in love with Kara, their relationship is completely platonic, and two there is not pod coming to earth at the end of the season for obvious reasons.

Mon-el would never forget how he felt the first time he came into contact with that yellow sun, an strange energy filled his body, he felt invincible like nothing could hurt him, he had never felt like that, he had been in contact with different types of suns, but they didn't altered him like this, he knew that planet would be interesting.

Although the fist impression wasn't the best, as soon they got in its atmosphere their ship were surrounded by weird ships, whose pilots ordered them to land through an speaker, and by the tone of their voices he could tell they weren't too happy to have them there, an assumption that was confirmed the second they landed, when countless earthlings surrounded their ship pointing with their guns.

\- Well - Elrich said - When I think in a planet that receives refugees, this is not exactly the first thing that crosses my mind.  
\- Yeah, I don't feel too welcomed either - Mon-el agreed.  
\- What do we do now? - Freya said, she was a little girl who used to accompanied them.

Mon-el sighed.

\- Well we don't want this planet against us, I'll try to talk to them, but keep the weapons ready to shot, just in case.  
\- Alright.

Elrich started to turn on the weapons that were installed by himself in strategic places where they could be shot without being seeing.

\- And this time - Mon-el said- aim well.  
\- Once, it just happened once, and it was an accident.  
\- Oh yeah, and it was a coincidence that "accident" happened the same day I accidentally ate your part of the dessert.  
\- And you say you eating my part of the dessert was an accident.  
\- I thought you had already ate your part.  
\- And you magically got a second portion.  
\- Yes.  
\- That's absurd.  
\- Do you realize - intervened Freya serious - that while you are arguing again about that dessert from seven years ago, we are being targeted by a lot of weapons?  
\- Right- both male said.  
\- I'm coming out- Mon-el said - You wait for my signal.

He pressed the button that allowed him to leave the ship, hoping he would not be shot the moment he stepped outside.

 

Alex wasn't having the time of her life, receiving such an important visit as the president always meant a lot pressure, and it didn't help at lot that some crazy alien decided to attack the president in that visit, and now they had to not only protected her but search for the attacker as well.

If that wasn't enough there was this annoying cop, the detective Sawyer, who not only embarrassed her by pointing how badly a member of her team processed the evidence, but also she just couldn't left the case alone, she was constantly meddling making impossible to Alex to get fully focus in the case itself, she just met her and she couldn't stand her already, and she hated herself for being unable to get her out of her head, why she couldn't stop thinking about her? And why she was so willing to go to met her the second she called? Or at least she was until the DEO got the alarm of an UFO approaching their atmosphere.

She got herself ready and accompanied by J'onn made her way to met what Winn would probably described as a black compact version of the Star Destroyer from Star Wars, she really wasn't in the mood for a alien invasion when all her team surrounded the ship waiting for a response.

Suddenly a gate opened and from there came out a young men, he could be easily being mistaken for a human, he was tall, dark, with grey eyes and a charming smile, with his hands in the air, showing he wasn't a thread.

\- Easy there - he said- I've come in peace.  
\- Identity yourself - ordered J'onn- Who are you?  
\- I'm known as Valor, I'm a member of Legion.  
\- Legion? - Alex asked.  
\- It's a group of bounty hunters - J'onn explained- a lot of different governments from different planets request their services when a dangerous criminal escapes to another planet, it easier and cheaper than deal with the politics of other world's.  
\- So I guess you're not here as tourist.  
\- No I'm not- Valor replied- I'll show you the information about the criminal I'm searching for, so I'm going to take out the device that contains it, don't shot me.

He introduced a hand in his jacket where he took out an small circle with three buttons, he pushed one, and suddenly it projected the image of a redhead young woman, with a lot of unknown symbols floating around her.

\- She's known as Scorch - He continued- she's an infernal, with the bad habit of attack the high authority.

In that moment Alex remembered the words of the detective Sawyer, only Kriptonians and Infernals had heat vision, and Kara obviously didn't had anything to do with the attack, so it had to be an infernal, with problems with the authority, she wanted to laugh, and clue that came from the sky.

\- She could be the one who attacked the president.  
\- Yeah- J'onn agreed- she fits with the profile. Everybody down your weapons it seems we have a goal in common.  
\- I'm so glad you decided to cooperate- Valor said - You'll be a great help.  
\- Are you here by your own? - J'onn asked.  
\- Oh now the you mentioned, it's alright guys, you can come out.

In that moment two aliens came out of the ship, one was blue reptilian creature with three fingers, the other one was a little girl she was probably 11 or 12, she reminded Alex to a winter fairy, her skin and hair were completely white, her eyes were ice blue, she had fine features and pointy ears, her face was emotionless, Alex couldn't help to think she was to young to be in that situation.

\- My team - Valor said - Elrich and Freya.  
\- I am J'onn J'onzz I'm the director of DEO and this my second in command the agent Alex Danvers.

The three aliens nodded.

\- I'm going to call Supergirl- Alex told J'onn- to let her know what's going on.  
\- Supergirl? - Valor laughed- That sounds stupid.

 

\- Diabolical doesn't have K. - Winn said.

Kara was sitting right in front of her laptop trying to write that article about Lena Luthor and her stance about the act that allowed the alien to live as citizens, she was supposed to be neutral, but it was so hard, when Lena showed her that device that was designed for the people to tell apart aliens from human, she felt disgust by it, that device was against every principle she believed in, and Snaper expected her to be okay with it.

As an alien who came to that planet as a refuge Kara knew how terrified it could be, since she arrived at Earth she lived with the constant fear of being discovered, she was lucky though, she was found by the Danvers who gave a home and a family, Jeremiah even sacrificed himself in order to kept her safe from the horrors the DEO and Cadmus could have done to her, but she understood that not every alien were that lucky, and that device only contributed to maintain segregation between aliens and humans.

She had already wrote that article, she had made a great job exposing how evil it was, and how terrible it would be for the society, how that device was a step back from the goal they wanted to reach, she was proud of that article but her boss wasn't.

That evening and UFO was approaching the atmosphere she was so exciting to go and check out who had came but she received a call from Snaper demanding her to come to Catco, there he read her article and scolded her for her lack of professionalism, she wasn't supposed to give her opinion, she was only supposed to write the facts and let the public to decide, so she had to write it again.

And there she was, trying to be professional, but the more she tried to be neutral the more fails she found in the device, and Winn sitting right next to her didn’t help, she envied him so much, like her, he was finally doing the job of his dreams, but unlike her, he was enjoying it. She erased everything she wrote, nothing was neutral, she saw the blank page not knowing what to do. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. It was Alex.

\- Hi, it's everything alright?

Alex went after the UFO, she told Kara there was nothing to be worried about, but if they were dangerous aliens they might need her help.

\- Yeah everything is fine, I actually have good news.  
\- Oh, I need good news now, what is it?  
\- The aliens are a group of bounty hunters, they are searching for someone who could be the one that attacked the president today.

She had already forgot about the president, she was so excited to meet her, the president was so kind and gentle and genuinely seem to care about the rights of the aliens, how could an alien be against her specially after all she was doing for them.

\- I'm glad to hear it, but bounty hunters? Are you sure we can trust them?  
\- Well J'onn says that Legion might be full of scoundrels, but they have a high sense of honor, and this guy Valor it's being very cooperator.  
\- Valor? - Kara laughed- That sounds stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the reunion.


	9. A familiar face

J'onn J'onzz and the Agent Danvers explained them that they worked for a government organization called DEO in charge of any matter that concerned the extraterrestrial life, they didn't allow them to return to their ship, instead they ordered them to get into a strange transport they called "Van", then they manage to get their ship in a variation of this transport that was way bigger.

They got into a building, Mon-el couldn't say he was a fan of earthlings architecture, all those buildings looked the same, and once they got inside they didn't let them touch anything, the place was occupied by people with the same black uniform, surrounded by computers and maps and a lot of stuff they couldn't understand.

"So earthlings are..." Mon-el started to say.  
"Drama Queens" Completed Elrich.  
"Are you sure you didn't get us into a trap" Freya asked.  
"I don't think so, from what I could see, our little infernal has already gotten herself in trouble, apparently she attached their leader, and we come to point out the culprit, so, for now they need us"

They didn't felt comfortable in that place all the people in there looked at them like they were some kind of freaks specially Elrich, while they looked at Mon-el and Freya fascinated, the reptilian seemed to caused them repulsion, the former prince could feel how his friend was growing tense.

"Any problem with the color blue?" Mon-el challenged at those gave disgusted looks at Elrich.  
"Get back to work" ordered J'onn J'onzz, he obviously noticed the rude behavior of his subordinates "My apologies they are still learning to coexist with the alien, they don't meant wrong"

The three nodded accepting his apologies, J'onn excused himself arguing he had to talk with his team, he walked away, Mon-el followed him with the gaze until he stopped to talk with a lady, then Mon-el's attention focused entirely in the the lady, she didn't wear the same uniform, it seemed more like casual clothing, her hair seemed a golden waterfall, and her features, even hidden behind an strange object in her eyes, were beautiful, there was something strangely familiar about her, he felt like he knew her, but that was impossible, he would definitely remember such a gorgeous creature, she was like light ray, in that dark room. 

He wanted to talk with her, took get to know her, he was about to approach her when he was stopped by Elrichs hand in his shoulder and Freyas hand in his arm.

"Don't" Freya said.  
"What?"  
"We saw her too, she's totally your type, and you are not going to flirt with her, because when you do that, you complicate our job" Elrich said.  
"This is ridiculous, I'm not some kind of creature who only thinks on getting laid"

They gave him an sceptical look.

"Alright maybe a little bit, but I'm also a professional"

They were still giving him the sceptical look.

"Sort of, we are adults"

The sceptical look continued.

"Fine I won't do anything until the job is over"  
"That's all we asking for" Elrich said.  
"Killjoy"  
"Nymphomaniac" Freya said.

Both men looked at her shocked.

"When did you learn that word?" Elrich asked.

 

J'onn pretty much gave Kara the same explanation of Alex about the bounty hunters, about them searching for a criminal that fitted with the profile of the alien that attacked the president and how their information could be useful to find her, yet Kara couldn't trust them, in Krypton they never had a good opinion about bounty hunters, they were greedy creatures who only cared about the money and their own interests.

"I don't know J'onn, bounty hunters are not trustworthy"  
"Your sister showed the same concern, but I know Legion, they are honorable men, and for the moment they have only clue about our criminal, as long as we have the same goal, we have to work together".

He left in that moment to talk to other agents, in that instant Alex and Winn approached her.

"So" Alex said "Where are our new guest from?"  
" I think the reptilian one is from Calum, although as far as I know that species is exclusively red, and the girl it's a nym"  
"Nym?"  
"From the planet Nymeth, they were one of the first species to arrive in earth, in fact the myths of fairies and elves are based on them."  
"I was actually thinking she looked like a fairy" Winn said.  
"Please tell me that's how the adults of her specie look like"  
"No, she's definitely a child"   
"Why would they bring a child to haunt a dangerous criminal? That's really irresponsible"   
"She is kind of scary tough" Winn commented "her face is all blank is like watching a moving statue"  
"Yeah" both sisters agreed.  
"What about the third one? Where is he from?" Alex asked.

Kara looked at the only member of the group that looked like a human, he was tall with dark hair, and a handsome face, he reminded her to all those bad boys in TV shows that every girl preferred over the good guy, that beautiful mischievous smile only meant troubles.

"I don't know, there is plenty of planets with inhabitants that looks like humans, not to mention he could also be a shape shifter"

In that moment J'onn approached them accompanied by the bounty hunters.

"Let me introduce to Elrich" the reptilian nodded "Freya" the fairy nodded "And Valor" the handsome nodded, so he was the one with the dumb name "Gentlemen and young lady" the Martian smiled warmly to the nym "this is my team, you already know agent Danvers, this is agent Winn Schott Jr, and Supergirl."

Valor, suppressed a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked annoyed.  
"Nothing"

She just had met him, and she couldn't stand him already. And at the same time there was something familiar in the way he annoyed her, no one had caused her such a bad first impression since Mon-el, although she didn't want to think of him in those moments or ever, it was just too painful.

"Let's get down to business" ordered J'onn "What do you know about our suspect?"  
"Well she attempted to kill the high commander of her planet," Elrich explained "Infernals don't have the best government, and he wanted to increased the surveillance in every house to know what the citizens were doing every moment of the day, she and a group of rebels tried to stop him, but it didn't work, so now she is wanted dead or alive"  
"So the infernal leader wanted to turn the entire planet in big brother?" Winn asked, but none of the bounty hunters seemed to understand.  
"She doesn't sound so evil" Kara commented.  
"But why would she attack our president?" Alex asked.  
"Beats me" Valor said "What matters now is to catch her soon"  
"You think she might attack again?" J'onn asked.  
"Yeah and also the reward could be reduced if we don't catch her soon enough"  
"Of course" Kara said with sarcasm.  
"Any problem?" He asked.  
"Your people only thinks in money, that's the only thing that matters for you"  
"We have to eat"  
"And you don't care if it's right? She is probably a victim of a bad government"   
"It's not my job get into other planets business"  
"No you only here for the reward"  
"Oh please, like you are any different from us, or you are going to tell you do this for free?"  
"I do" She said proudly.  
"Now that is being dumb"

It has been so long since she wanted to punch someone in the face that much.

"I rather being dumb than being a greedy scoundrel like you" She said pointing at him.

Suddenly his face turned pale he started to shake looking at her index finger and then to her face, like she was a ghost, then to her surprise he took her hand.

"Where did you get this? " He asked pointing at the ring in her index finger, the ring Mon-el had gave her the last time she saw him.

"It's none of your business" She replied.  
"Where did you get it?" He insisted.

In that moment she knew he wouldn't let her go unless she answered.

"It was a present from a childhood friend"  
"Where was he from?" he continued.  
"Daxam"

Then he let her go, he seemed to be in shock, and a few seconds later to her surprise he started to laugh.

"Of course it's you" he said, he didn't made sense "nobody in the whole universe is so annoyingly righteous"  
"What?"

She looked at his partners, they seemed as confused as she, at least the reptilian, the nym reminded emotionless, then Valor cupped her face in his hands, he looked at her like he knew her. She didn't understand what was going on. Until he talked.

"Comets" he called her.

She felt paralyzed, there was just a person in the entire universe who called her Comets, Mon-el, her Mon-el, that annoying frat boy, she cared so much about, then she introduced her hands into his shirt until she found that silver chain with a blue stone as a pendant, her Necklace, her present to him, she saw those gray eyes and recognized him, how could she didn't notice before?

Without a second thought she hugged him tightly, then she separated only to kiss his checks.

"I thought you were dead" She said, she was about to cried.  
"So did I"  
"How?"   
"It's a long story"

He hugged again.

"I missed you so much Comets"  
" I missed you too, Mon-el"

They kept hugging, they forgot about the world, the only thing that mattered was that they were together again.

Until Winn spoke.

"What just happened?"


	10. Impressions

This is what Alex knew about Mon-el so far, Kara used to change her opinion of him quite often, sometimes she said he was her only friend, that they used to have so much fun together, that she loved to spend time with him, sometimes she said he was her worst enemy, that he was an arrogant jerk, “The frat boy of the universe” her words not Alex’s, therefore, she also knew he was Kara’s first love, her sister never said it, but it was easy to tell, not just because she often complaint about “That idiot who didn’t have the guts to kiss her” again her words not Alex’s but because of that ring, she took it everywhere she go, and once it fitted in her finger she never took it off, not to mention, when her whole world was falling apart the only thing she cared enough to save was that ring, his ring.

With the time her sister started to mention him less, and eventually she didn’t mention him at all, Alex was sure she had already gotten over him, until the black mercy happened. When Non used that horrible plant to destroy her, Alex couldn’t just stand there while her little sister was dying, so she connected her mind with Kara’s in order to wake her up, there she found out that in her dream she was surrounded by her kriptonian family while they were helping her to get ready for her wedding with Mon-el. When Alex finally convinced Kara that it was all a dream the both heard a voice, the voice of a boy who was about to became a man saying.

“Don’t go Comets, don’t let them separate us again”

In that moment Kara started to cry and scream.

“Let me wake up!” she said “please, cause if I see him I won’t be able to leave!”

The next days she was quite, and distant, she looked at James differently, like she suddenly remembered how love actually felt like, like she suddenly remembered she loved someone else, they never talked about it, the death of her dear aunt Astra kept their minds busy, also Kara probably didn’t want to think again about how painful it was to be in love with someone who was dead.

But there he was, that bounty hunter who she hugged and called Mon-el, Alex looked his eyes, Kara used to describe them differently depending on her mood, some days she said his eyes reminded her to the stormy clouds, scary and yet exciting, some days she said his eyes were like the color in the ground, boring and dumb and nobody cared about it, now Alex could tell, his eyes were gray.

 

Elrich didn’t knew to much about that “Comets” he always assumed she was Valor’s lover or something like that, true he was 12 but as far as he knew daxamites were an early specie who liked to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh since young age, plus she had to mean a lot to him considering the beaten he received his first day on Legion to get that necklace back, the necklace he said was a gift from a comet.

He mentioned her a lot but at the same time he never said to much about her, he used said things like “Nothing in the whole universe is as beautiful as Comets” or “I don’t think I’ll ever get married, there’s not way I could ever love someone as much as I love Comets”. Elrich was the only one who knew he was talking about a person, the rest of Legion just assumed Valor was weird.

Sometimes, when the mission required it, Valor had to seduce some females or males in order to get some information or access, he was handsome, he knew it and he used it on his favor, but when he was free to choose a bedmate he had a preference for blonde girls with blue eyes, when they arrived in earth and saw that young female that everyone called supergirl, Elrich knew from the first moment she was Valor’s type, but the second he called her “Comets” he realized he was in front of the original model. He was not impressed.

Freya took his hand.

“So ‘Comets’ is a girl” She said.  
“Yep”  
“But who the hell is Mon-el?”  
“Beats me”

 

“What just happened?” Winn asked.

He was understandably confused by the recent events but neither Kara or Valor? Seemed to heard him, they were just holding and smiling and looking to each other eyes, like they were in some romcom, it was J’onn who called their attention.

“I’m not sure what's going on” he said “but it seems you two won’t be focus in the work right now, you might go to a private room, you have an hour to catch up, then I want you acting like professionals”

Kara took the bounty hunters hand, and the both left acting like a pair of lovebirds.

“Why am I the only one who is freaking out right now?” Winn asked “I mean she went from hate him to love him in literally two seconds”  
“He gave her that ring” Alex explained.

Winn knew that ring, then first time he noticed he tried to see it closer but Kara didn’t allowed him, she said she never let anyone touch it, not even her own sister, but when he asked her why was it so important, she refused to answer and tried to change the subject. 

“So he is her what?”  
“I don’t know, her boyfriend I think, at least I know she wanted him to be her boyfriend”

He looked at Valor’s partners.

“Did you know about them?”  
“All I knew is that he had a lover called comets” Elrich said.  
“Lover?” Alex asked “but they haven’t even kissed”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure, she has been complaining about it since the first day I met her”

Elrich laughed.

“Oh I’m so going to use that against him.”  
“Wait did he said they were lovers?” Alex asked, she seemed ready to go after Valor and kick his ass for spreading rumors about her sister. Elrich didn’t seemed to notice it.  
“No but he mention her so much that I thought she was his lover”  
“Weren’t they 12?”   
“He’s a daxamite”

Winn was confused, what kind of people were the daxamites if was considered something normal to have a lover at 12, he would definitely go to search about them in the kriptonian database. Meanwhile J’onn sighed.

“So nobody is going to be focused on the job” the Martian said.

 

The training room was free, there Kara and Mon-el were sitting together unable to take their eyes of each other, Kara told him about the last time she saw her family, how her entire family knew about Kryptons destruction and prepared pods in order to safe her life and Kal-El’s how she got stuck in the Phantom zone while her cousin grow up, then it was Mon-el’s turn he told her about the asteroids rain his fear, his desperation and Kel-gand’s sacrifice.

“I’m so sorry” Kara said “I know how he meant for you”   
“ He was my only family, still hurts to think that he won’t be there dealing with my tantrums”  
“What about your parents did they also died?”  
“I think they survived”   
“You think?”   
“They saw the asteroids from miles away and they left.”  
“Oh Rao, I can’t believe it.”  
“Yeah, well it’s fine, I haven’t thought in them in years, at the end was for the best, that was the last stab my love for them needed to finally die, I don’t longer care if they survived or not, or weather they’re happy or miserable, I don’t care about them at all, and you know what? I feel way lighter since then.”  
“Well I guess it’s okay if that makes you feel better.”  
“It does”  
“But how are you so young? I mean I was stuck in the Phantom zone for 22 years, and yet we are still the same age.”  
“I was stuck in the Well of stars for the same amount of time, Legion took me out of it when they saw the Fort Rozz leaving the Phantom zone.”  
“Yeah that was me”  
“You set free the Fort Rozz”  
“ Not intentionally, when my pod could leave the Phantom zone I dragged it with me”   
“So many years being so close without knowing, if I would have the slightest suspicion that you were still alive, I would spend my life searching for you for the entire universe”  
“Maybe it was for the best, life brought you back to me anyway”   
“I guess”  
“By the way, how did you get to Legion to take you in? My father used to said you got to show you are tough for them to accept you"

Mon-el shrugged.

“I’m stubborn”

Kara wanted to make more questions about it, but he changed the subject immediately by taking off her glasses.

“I’ve been dying to ask what is this?”  
“This are glasses they are used in earth to improve the view”  
“I never knew you got problems with your view, that explains why you never hit on me” he put them back in her face “Are you in love with me now?”  
“I don’t need them to improve my view, my view is perfect, and you are not that handsome.”  
“And you think your view is perfect?”

Kara laughed, she would never tell, she always knew he would become a really handsome man, but what was in front of her was ridiculous, he was an Adonis, he had that kind of face she couldn’t stop looking at cause she couldn’t believe someone could be so good looking, but he could never know.

“Then why you use them?” he asked.  
“I used them to keep my secret identity”  
“Secret identity?”   
“Yeah” she pulled out her cell phone and started to show him pictures of her as Supergirl “When I need to save the people I wear this and I’m called Supergirl”  
“Sexy”  
“Shut up” she blushed “anyway when I need to walk around without being noticed I just wear the glasses and normal clothes”  
“So the glasses are some sign to say ‘leave me alone’”  
“Not they help me to not being recognized”  
“So they have some mechanism that changes your appearance completely”  
“No they are just normal glasses”

Mon-el thought about it for a minute.

“So you are saying you just wear normal glasses and nobody realice you are Supergirl”  
“Yes”  
“This planet is full of idiots”  
“Not they’re are not idiots, they are just a little distracted”  
“Idiots, but why do you need a secret identity”

Kara started to give a little explanation about how things worked on earth to Mon-el, she told him about her necessity of hide the fact that she came from a different planet to be accepted, and then she explained him about her job as reported of Catco and how excited she was about her career. He smiled.

“That job fits with you, always searching for the truth”  
“There’s not real happiness in ignorance”  
“I’m glad you found something you like to do”  
“Well I don’t like it to much right now”  
“Why not?”

She started to explain the incident with Lena Luthor’s device, how horrible it was and how her boss expected her to be neutral about it.

“I mean it’s a terrible device, it would only contributed with the segregation of aliens, Don’t you think it’s awful?”  
“Well Comets I was the prince of a planet where slavery was practiced, I can’t judge.”  
“Yeah but this isn’t better.”  
“I think the problem here is that you’re seeing this from your point of view as an alien and you don’t try to see it from the point of view of earthlings”  
“What do you mean? You have to be a bad person to approve this.”  
“Look I know it’s not easy to you to understand cause we always knew that there was life beyond our planets but I’ve been in a lot of planets that are just finding out that they are not alone in the universe, and they are usually scared, they don’t know those strangers if they are good or evil, if they are dangerous or friendly and I’ve seen how fear brings out the worst in people, so maybe that device would give them a sense of safety in order to avoid them to do something worse.”

Kara thought about it.

“But it isn’t a solution”  
“In cases like this time is the only solution, and meanwhile all you can do is choose the least of evils”

She looked at him and remembered that six year old kid who used his flatterers as servants in order to give some rest to his slaves because he couldn’t think or was able to do something better, and maybe that’s how things were for earthlings, they still needed time to learn and to see that the aliens weren’t the monster portrayed in all those movies.

She kissed him in the cheek.

“I think I’m going to like to have you around again”

He smiled and kissed her in the forehead.


	11. Making a plan

In the end it took more than an hour for them to catch up, they kind of needed something like three hours, when they reunited with their partners, they were already talking to the president, she was a mature woman, with dark hair, blue eyes and a kind smile, she had the kind of beauty that endures through the years.

Comets had changed her clothes for her suit of Supergirl and Mon-el couldn't decided witch of those appearances he liked the most, she was so beautiful no matter what she was wearing, but for some reason he couldn't understand, she seemed embarrassed when they approached her leader

"Mrs president, I'm so sorry for the delay"  
"It's alright, I saw everything and I won't be the one who gets in the way of two lovers"

The faces of both Kara and Mon-el turned red, then they realized they were still holding hands, while Elrich laughed.

"Yeah, two lovers who haven't even kissed"

Mon-el looked at him.

"Did you said something?"  
"Nop"

The former prince started to regret leaving his partners alone with that people who clearly have heard about him through Kara, and he wasn't entire sure she said only good things about him, but in that moment the president called their attention by clearing her throat.

"I was telling to your team that I have not intentions of delay the sign up of the act"  
"Madam president" J'onn intervened "You must understand, we are only doing this to protect you"  
"I understand J'onn but I can't let the fear stop me from doing the right thing"  
"Actually" Mon-el said "The president can help us to set up a trap"  
"What do you mean" Agent Danvers asked.  
"Well she is obviously the target, and sometimes the best way to make criminals getting out of their hiding place is made them believe they have a chance to get their target."  
"Plus if she thinks her attack didn't affected the president she will get angry and then she'll start making mistakes" Elrich added.  
"So your plan is to use the president as bait."  
"Well I wasn't going to say it like that but..."  
"Are you nuts?" Kara asked "We can't..."  
"I'll do it" the president said surprising everybody "I'm not afraid and won't let that criminal get away with her actions"  
"You have nothing to worry ma'am" Mon-el assured her "We've done this before, you are in good hands."  
"Thanks, What was your name?"  
"Call me Valor"  
"Thank you Valor"

The president left accompanied by her escort, then Mon-el looked at Comets, she didn’t seemed happy.

"I don't agree with this" She said.  
"I know but that has never stopped me from doing anything before"  
"You can't put her life in danger"  
"I'm not, I know how to do my job Comets, I wouldn't even suggest this if I wasn't completely sure is going to work, besides I didn't heard better ideas, and your leader didn't have any intention of hide"

She sighed frustrated, she hated when he was right, the truth was that she couldn't think in other way to found Scorch, but she just couldn't be okay with the idea of using the president as bait.

"This isn't right, by the way Valor? Really? Why?"  
"I'm not taking any criticism from someone who thinks Supergirl is a cool name" 

The both stared at each other for a moment.

"I didn't choose the name" the both said at the same time.  
"OK I think that's enough" the Agent Danvers said "You can not keep us out of the conversation, it's rude"  
"You right" Kara said "I'm sorry, Alex this is Mon-el, I think I've talked you about him"  
"You think?" Alex asked and Comets blushed, that made Mon-el believe he was the main subject in a lot of Comets conversations, he smiled.  
"Mon-el this is Alex my sister, her family adopted me when I came to Earth."  
"Nice to meet you, again"  
"Likewise"

Comets continued.

"This is J'onn, he is like father to us"

Mon-el and J'onn nodded to each other.

"And this is Winn he is my best friend"  
"I have some questions for you" Winn said with a serious face.

Mon-el got himself ready, Winn was probably the type of friends who was jealous of the new companies, he might wanted to know if Mon-el was worthy of her company, maybe Winn was already in love with her, it was Comets after all and who wouldn't be in love with her, not that Mon-el was.

"How many planets have you visited? Who has been the strongest alien you have fighted with? Who was the weakest? How is like to be a space bounty hunter? Oh bet it must be the coolest job in the universe." Winn asked excited.

Mon-el laughed, he was a little bit relief.

"It is the coolest job in the universe, and I'm the coolest of them all"  
"No, you're not" Elrich and Freya said at the same time.  
"Anyway" Mon-el continued "Comets this is Elrich and Freya the siblings I never had, or asked for, and yet I still got them"

The both nodded.

"Guys" the former prince continued "This is Comets, she is a friend I had in Daxam of who you have never ever heard me talk about before" he warned them.  
"Of course not" Elrich replied with a ridiculously obvious sarcasm.

J'onn cleared his throat.

"Well now that we all have been properly introduced, it's time to make a proper strategy, I, like supergirl, don't agree with your plan of use the president as bait but since is the only plan we have now, we have no other option but stick with it, plus you three have to stay in the DEO until the day of the act comes."

Mon-el, Elrich and Freya looked at him horrified.

"WHAT?!!" The three asked.

 

They spend two more hours discussing the details of the plan but mostly listening the three bounty hunters complain about how they weren't criminals that needed to be locked while J'onn tried to explain them it was a question of safety, he kind of got them to promise to not leave the DEO, although they weren't happy about it.

By the end Alex was exhausted, thankfully Kara had found new inspiration for her article so she needed to focus in it, the both could talk about the events of the day in other occasion, Winn stayed in the DEO interrogating the new aliens about their lifes as bounty hunters in space and by then the older Danvers just wanted to got home take a bath and get some sleep. But then her cell phone ringed.

Alex wanted to cry, it was probably J'onn or Winn or Kara telling her that something happened and she had to come back, she didn't even checked who was calling her before answer.

"Hello"  
"You left me waiting, Danvers" it was a female voice, and voice that was so annoyingly familiar even if she just heard that day for the first time.  
"Sawyer, sorry I couldn't make it" She tried to show indifference, although her heart was beating like crazy "We got a new clue, and I've been busy with it"  
"A new clue?"  
"Yeah we got a suspect"  
"I'm glad for you, but come anyway, I think I still can help you"  
"I don't know, it's pretty late"  
"It's not to late, come I promise you won't regret it"  
"Ok, send me the address"  
"I'll wait for you"  
"See you"

Alex hangout the phone, she was smiling and feeling an strange sensation in her stomach, with the idea of seeing Maggie Sawyer again, she didn't know what was happening to her but at the moment she didn't care, besides she wasn't so tired anyway.


	12. Mission accomplished

The time for signing up the act finally come, it was a sunny day, the president was giving an speech about freedom while her alien pet better known as Supergirl was flying above all the people who was present in the event, Scorch was in the middle of all that people, she felt sick by hearing all that hypocrisy, talking about union like they wanted it, the only reason she could be standing in the middle of that crowd was cause she looked like them, they thought she was one of them, otherwise she would be haunted like a prey, she couldn't stand it anymore, she would take the life of the president and anyone who tried to take away her freedom. She started to ignited the her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A male voice said.

She turned out to see a young handsome man standing right next to her, he wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were focus on the president and Supergirl.

"And Who the hell are you?" Scorch asked.  
"I'm Valor, I'm a member of Legion, the leader of your planet sends his greetings."

She suddenly found hard to breathe, that monster was chasing her, she would never be free, but she just couldn't stand it, she preferred be dead than back to her planet, and she just couldn't let him know how much it scared her.

"If you think you can intimidate me or him, you are wasting your time, you can't take me down."  
"Perhaps not by my own, but right now half of the crowd is actually undercover federal agents who have already recognized you, a several amount of snipers pointing their guns at you and of course Co... Supergirl who's just waiting for you to loose your mind and do something about it" he winked at Supergirl who looked away blushed, "So lovely."  
"So you are a human pet just like her"  
"She is nobody's pet and neither am I"  
"And why are you here? Why haven't you put me on a cage already?"

He shrugged.

"I was hoping to talk with you, I know your background and I don't think you're a cold blood murderer so I'm curious, Why do you want to attack the president?"  
"Don't you see it, this is exactly how they start, they give you nice speeches about freedom, but they don't meant it at all, they just want power over you."  
"I'm not sure how an act that allows aliens to live in the planet as normal citizens could take away your freedom."  
"The act is an excuse to make us register, so they can know where are the aliens, and put a target on us whenever they like."  
"Yeah that makes sense."

Scorch blinked surprised, did he really agreed with her?, will he joined her?

"I've just been in this planet a few days, and I already hate like half of them for the disgust glances they give to my best friend just because the way he looks." He continued.  
"Exactly."

She was starting to like him.

"But you know a secret."  
"What?"  
"They fear us as much as we fear them."  
"Oh please"  
"It's true, this sun give us powers that they don't have, and that scares them, fear always bring the worst in people, you are a prime example of that right now."  
"You think I'm paranoid?"  
"I think you come from a terrible place, and you don't want to relive the nightmare again."  
"I won't let it happen"  
"Look, they fear us and hate us cause they think we are going to use our powers against them, cause they think we are evil, but this is the thing, that act will be signed weather you do something about it or not, but if you decide to attack all you'll do is prove them right, and it will take way longer for them to accept us."  
"I was a child when the high commander appeared, he made us promises, he said he just wanted to make our world better, my father knew there was something wrong going on, but he didn't do anything, and the high commander took everything from us, I can’t let that happen again."  
"But what if you are wrong?, what if the president just want to help you to make this planet your home?"  
"But what if I'm right? What if happens the same that in my planet?"  
"That's never gonna happen."  
"How can you be so sure?" 

He smiled.

"Cause your planet didn't had a Supergirl"

She breathed, she remembered the face of her parents, her friends all the people she cared about, she couldn't help to feel that she failed them, and in that moment she wasn't sure of anything.

"I'm scared" She finally admitted.  
"I know you are, but look at the president, you almost killed her a few days ago, and yet she is here, knowing that her life could be in danger, but she doesn't let fear stop her from doing the right thing, neither should you."  
"So what happens now"  
"You give in, and hope for the best"

She nodded, at the end the president signed the act without any incident, everybody cheered and celebrated and then they left, when they where just a few people around Scorch and and Valor approached the president and Supergirl, the redhead could feel how everyone turned tense.

"It's alright," Valor said "She is not hurting anybody"  
"I'm sorry," She meant it "I just didn’t want to repeat the story of my planet"  
"I understand," The president said "I know your background and I know don't always give the best impression, but you have to believe me when I say that I just want to help you."  
"I'll try"

Suddenly a two women appeared, one was a Latina with brown skin and black hair, the other was taller white with brown short hair.

"Well Scorch, you are under arrest" The woman with short hair said.  
"That won't be necessary agent Danvers" the president interrupted her. "This young lady had learned her lesson and I don't think send her to prison would do any good for her."  
"So what do you want to do" The Agent Danvers asked.  
"I want you to work with me so you'll see that I only mean well"

Scorch gasped surprised, and Valor put a hand in her shoulder.

"See?" He said "I told you everything was going to be alright"  
"Wait" Supergirl interrupted "Didn't you come to Earth to catch her and collet the reward?"  
"Oh yeah, about that, Elrich."

Suddenly a reptilian creature probably from Calum took her from behind, his embrace was so strong she couldn’t move, then Valor pulled out his gun, she screamed and cried terrified, and the he shot, she couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything.

"You got it Freya?" 

In that moment appeared a nym child with a recording device, she nodded.

"Good, you can only do this right once, only then the emotions are genuine," he approached "take it easy, it's just a soothing, you'll be fine in a few minutes, now this is what we are going to do, we'll give this to the high commander, and we'll tell him you're dead, but we couldn't bring the body for really complicated earth politics, we are giving you a second chance Scorch, and you better used well, cause if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you"  
"You missed the part when you say you have a particular set of skills" Supergirl said behind him.

Valor looked at her confused, he obviously didn't get the reference.

 

Kara was standing in the DEO's balcony while Mon-el was holding her from behind, it was an strange feeling, she received a lot of hugs in earth, and she liked them but any of them give her the feeling of safety that Mon-el was giving her, she could stay there forever.

"Well mission accomplished" She said.  
"Yeah, it was easy, Elrich likes to pick the boring ones"  
"I got to say, you really scared me there, for a moment I really thought you were going to kill her anyway, everything was so fast, even for me."  
"Well they wouldn't bite that she died if she didn’t seemed genuine scared"  
"So you never had any intention to catch her."  
"Nop, it's a good thing about my job, sometimes you got to decide who's worth a second chance."  
"I'm proud of you, you've become a great man"  
"Nah, I'm just kind of decent, but I keep trying"

She turned around to see his face and wrap his neck with her arms.

"And now you have to go"

He swallowed.

"A job it's a job, but that doesn't mean I won't see you again, I'll come to visit, a day each month, like when we were children, it's that alright?"  
"Of course, I'd love to"

But she was lying, it wasn't alright, a day each month was not longer enough, and she was terrified for idea of never see him again, and that that might be the last time they see each other.

 

Elrich and Alex Danvers were standing at the distance, watching the lovebirds cuddle again.

"You think he is going to kiss her this time?" Elrich asked.  
"Well he better, I'm not sure if I can stand her complaining about him not kissing her for another 13 years" Alex replied.

Valor and Supergirl or Comets or Kara, Elrich wasn't sure how to called her, were standing in front of each other so close until the president approached them. They separated.

"Damn it" Both Alex and Elrich said.

The president said something to them and Valor nodded, he looked around until he saw Elrich.

"Hey Elrich, the lady wants to talk to the old man"  
"Old man?" The president asked "That's the respect you show for your leader"  
"Trust me ma'am I have way more respect for him than for the king of the planet I come from"

With those words Kara, Elrich decided to called her Kara, hugged Valor’s arm, like she knew something about the king of Daxam.

They all went to a table in the center of the room, where Elrich put a device that showed an hologram where Kerchak appeared.

"I got to say, I kind of expected he would look at little bit more alienish" Winn commented while J'onn gave him a stern look.  
"What did you kids do this time?" Kerchak asked.  
"Nothing" Valor said offended "The ma'am president wants to talk to you"  
"Oh I’m sorry, ma'am, What did my kids do this time?"  
"Seriously?" Elrich asked.

The president laughed.

"Your kids behave perfectly, but there is another thing I want to talk to you"  
"I'm all ears"  
"In this moment the people of Earth it's in the middle of a transition, we are just starting to learn how to coexist with aliens that are coming, they're afraid and a simple misstep could ruin everything that we build in all this years, and you kids informed me that criminals often choose planets like this to hide, I can't let that happen"  
"What's your point Ma'am?"  
"I want you to allow this three to remind on earth and catch those criminals that decided to hide here"

Valor, Elrich and Freya looked at her surprised. 

"I don't know, they are important members on Legion"  
"I'm not saying they'll be prisoners here, they can leave whenever you need them, and it won't be forever, just a few months until criminals realized that Earth it's not a place for them."  
"What do you say kids?" Kerchak asked.

Elrich looked at Valor who seemed so full of hope, then he sighed.

"I guess it won't kill us to stay here a little longer"  
"Then I guess we have a deal."

Elrich could heard Kara giggling. Valor smiled at her.

"It seems you'll have a little longer, Comets" Then his smile faded the second he realized his mistake.  
"Wait, how did you called her?" Kerchak asked.  
"Nothing"  
"He called Comets" Freya replied.  
"Comets is a girl!!! All this time I thought you had a weird thing with stars and asteroids" then he disappeared but they could still hear him "hey people, Comets is a girl"

They could also hear the rest of Legion replied.

"What?"  
"You are kidding right?"  
"I always knew he couldn't be that weird"  
"Let's go and see her."

But before they could see anybody the device was destroyed, they all turned to see Valor who had his gun in his hand.

"You know it will take me like a month to repair it" Elrich said.  
"You don't have to repair it at all"  
"Well" the president said "J'onn I hope your team give them the support they need"  
"Of course Madam president"  
"Now I have to go," She approached Valor and Kara, "I'm happy to see two young lovers like you together again"

Their faces turned red again.

"Yeah about that" Kara said "We are not a couple, we are just friends"  
"Childhood friends" Valor agreed "there is nothing romantic between us"  
"We are more like brother and sister"  
"Exactly"  
"Oh by the way, now that you're staying you got to taste ice cream"  
"Is it good?"  
"It's the best thing ever"  
"Let's go"

And they left the room holding by the hand without noticing the incredulous look that literally everyone in the room was giving to them, they all reminded in silence until Elrich touched Freya's shoulder.

" See Valor’s face Freya? That's the face of an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the thing with Scorch was resolved differently, but when she talked about her reasons in the show I felt there was something else going on, so I wanted to give her a second chance, and who knows, maybe they'll see her again.


	13. Testing

Elrich was standing with his arms crossed staring at the agents who were examining his ship, and in that moment he needed all his self control to stop himself from shoting all of them, he was horrified of how uncareful they were with his precious ship, and he was making sure that they knew it.

"Be careful with that you dumbass!" He scold them "Who teached you to manage this idiot?!, Don’t touch that you incompetent moron!"

Near him were Valor, Freya, the Danvers, Winn and J'onn all of them seemed so amused by his annoyance.

"He really cares about this ship" Kara said.  
"Well" Valor replied "He loves it more than... Well no more than he loves Freya, but definitely more than he loves me."  
"I love a lot of things more than I love you" Elrich commented "In fact I don't love you at all"  
"You are always so caring"  
"And the ship has a name?" Winn asked "I mean in movies the ships always have really cool names like Enterprise or Millennium falcon"  
"It's called "The Guardian"" Elrich answered.  
"So cool"

J'onn cleared his throat in that moment calling their attention.

"In this moment you should better focus in testing the powers you get from the yellow sun."  
"I guess," Elrich said then he looked at agents who were working in the ship "but if I see a single scratch on my ship you'll pay for it!"

Valor laughed and put his arm around Kara's shoulder. 

"And maybe this afternoon we can have a tour around the city, and by that I mean all of us of course."  
"I'm afraid you can't leave the DEO until you finish all of your test, and that can take days" J'onn replied.  
"Oh come on, you're killing us!"  
"We are a little bit claustrophobic" Freya added.  
"The three of you?" Alex asked, she sounded sceptical.  
"Yes" the three answered.  
"Well" Kara said "Maybe if they leave under my custody it won't be a problem, I mean we all can go out for a walk tonight, nobody is gonna get hurt for that, right guys?"  
"Yeah" Winn agreed.  
"Hum" Alex doubted.  
"Do you have plans tonight?"   
"I was going to invite Maggie Sawyer to play pool but it can wait until tomorrow."

J'onn gave a disapproval look to all of them.

"I said no, you are not getting out until your test are finished, it's for safety, now if you excuse me I have somewhere else to be."  
"Where are you heading?" Alex asked.  
"It's personal." 

Kara and Alex looked at each other confused when J'onn left the room.

"I didn't know he did anything personal."

Elrich sighed annoyed.

"Alright, let's get down to business, I want to finish those test as soon as possible and I need to keep my mind away from this bunch of incompetent useless dumbass or I'll end up killing somebody."  
"He is joking right?" Winn asked.  
"He never jokes when he it comes about the ship."  
"OK we must take him out of here"

Kara and Valor started to take Elrichs arms in order to drag him out of the room, when Alex approached them.

"I have to go too, Maggie Sawyer called an alien has been murdered" then she looked at the three bounty hunters "Good luck with them"  
"What's that supposed to mean." Valor asked.

They kept dragging Elrich while he was still complaining about the how useless were the DEO agents, Winn and Freya followed them. When they arrived to the training room Kara gave a kiss in Valor’s cheek.

"I'm going with Alex to check the crime scene, see you later guys."

Elrich sighed when she left.

"Seriously, Daxam and Krypton must had been really twisted planets if this is the idea they had of a brother and sister relationship."  
"What do you mean?" Valor asked.

Elrich, Freya and Winn stared at him, they couldn't believed those two were so oblivious about something so obvious, the thing was starting to get ridiculous.

"By the way," Winn changed the subject "I read some register of Krypton about your planet, and didn’t seemed to like it so much."  
"Oh yeah, Daxam and Krypton had the longest pissing contest ever."  
"How did you and Kara end up being friends or something like that?"  
"Well her mother was the kriptonian ambassador in my planet, so her family used to visit Daxam once a month, and while her parents were in negotiations with mine, we had to spend all that time together, the truth is even when we fighted all the time, Comets was the first person I considered an equal, plus she has always been so honest, genuine and a little bit naive sometimes, I mean it’s impossible not to like her."

Winn smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like her, other thing, Why do you call her Comets?"

Valor shrugged, Elrich knew he always did that when he lied or when he didn’t wanted to answer some question.

"I don't remember, I just have always called her that."  
"Alright" Elrich said "enough with the talk let's finish this test thing."  
"Right" Winn said "before we start, I have to ask, is there something special that you could do before you get here?"  
"Not that I know." Valor said.  
" Well" Elrich said "if you cut my fingers or my hand, or any other part of my body it grows again."  
"Awesome."  
"I camouflage myself" Freya said.  
"We are going to have a great time" Winn announced.

That ridiculously excited smile made Elrich fear the worst.

"Oh boy, what did we get ourselves into?"

 

Kara was standing in front of her mother's hologram, it had been quite odd days lately, discovering Mon-el was alive made her so happy, it was an strange feeling she had, it was like she was having a pain in the chest for so long that she got used to it, and then suddenly the pain disappeared, and now half of her was starting to heal and the other part was so terrified that the pain might come back, and she knew that if that pain reappeared she wouldn't be able to survive.

And then it was Alex who just started a new friendship with the official Sawyer, it was kind of weird being around them, each time they were together it was like literally everything and everyone else disappeared, Kara felt a little uncomfortable but she didn't wanted to complain about it, cause it was probable that was exactly how she and Mon-el behaved each time the were together, and if Alex could stand it so could she, maybe some friendships were like that.

Although she wanted to complain about them going after a suspect without telling her, that was a terrible idea and she was so ready to scold her when J'onn went ahead of her, and even Kara could admitted he was to hard on her, it didn't took long for them to realize there was something else going on, so J'onn confessed he found another Martian like him, but he had the feeling he ruined anything that could happen between them, she and Alex convinced him that he just needed to apologize with her. But all those things that were happening at once made her feel nostalgic so there was she talking with her mother or at least the closest thing she had.

"Always believe in yourself " the hologram said after she explained how hard was reporting, especially for someone like Snaper.  
"Thanks for the advice mom"

In that moment door opened behind her.

"Comets? It's that you?" Mon-el asked "oh Lady Allura"  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you being doing your testing?"  
"Winn said that I finished my first round so I could chillax for five while he tested Elrich and Freya, although I'm not really sure what chillax for five means, anyway it's that one of those hologram that has the conscious of a person?"  
"Yes, basically."  
"Hi Lady Allura, it's Mon-el remember me?"  
"Mon-el, prince of Daxam, the brat that used to bullied Kara..."  
"Bye mom!"  
"He was selfish..."

Mon-el laughed.

"So I bullied you, didn't you mother ever noticed that I was the one who was the most injured by the end of your visits?"  
"Well I was her little angel, and you always took the blame."

The both smiled at each other.

"I got to say, I always thought your mother was babe"  
"Excuse me"  
"Winn said that's how you called a beautiful woman here in earth, was that wrong?"  
"It's super inappropriate to call someone's mom a babe, now listen never take an advice about women from Winn, never."  
"Yeah I think you are right, anyway I was thinking maybe we can sneak out of here, I mean J'onn doesn't need to know."  
"Seriously? you expect me to brake a rule?, have you met me?  
"Damn it you are right, you are too much you, I need someone else to trick."  
"Why don't you just wait to finish your test."  
"Because being locked in a place for to long drives me crazy."

Kara sighed, she remembered how much Mon-el hated to be locked, he needed the flesh air, the sunlight, a locked Mon-el wasn't the best Mon-el.

"Just don't do something stupid."  
"Seriously have you met me?"

That didn't make her feel better at all.


	14. Boys night out

When Mon-el returned to the training room it was already dark so Freya had already gone to sleep, leaving Elrich and Winn alone, the reptilian was breaking a lot of stuff while the earthling measured his strength, the former prince thought that maybe it would help Elrich from getting nuts and attack those agents who were registering their ship, specially after Mon-el could swear he saw an scratch in it in his way back.

"So far we know that you all are strong" Winn said "but you can heal super fast, and you are immune to like a hundred of diseases, that's awesome."  
"How is it going?" Mon-el asked.  
"We almost finished this, and soon you'll be able to leave."  
"That's great," Elrich agreed "but how Soon?"  
"Like three or four days."  
"That's too much."  
"Yeah I know it sucks, but rules are rules."

Mon-el and Elrich knew each other so well that they had reached the point where they could almost read each others mind, they just needed a glare and they already knew what to do, that was one of the main reasons they were so efficient at their work or in this case at being 'persuasive'.

"Why do you need this test so much again?" Mon-el asked.  
"We need to know how its the yellow sun affecting you in order help you to control your new powers and avoid some disaster."  
"Right," Elrich said "but you know what? I know from experience that doing this kind of testing doesn't always give you completely accurate results."  
"Yeah" Mon-el agreed "cause as much as we wanted we can't give the 100% in this environment, we need the feeling of adrenaline."  
"What do you mean?" Winn asked.  
"Maybe we need to change the scenario" Elrich said.  
"You know, for better results" Mon-el added.

Winn stared at the both, he was suspecting.

"I know what you are doing, you want me to take you outside, well not gonna happen, I'm new here, and I want to give a good impression"  
"So do we." Elrich said.  
"Not gonna happen."

Elrich looked at Mon-el and they had another sort of mind exchange.  
'Change of strategic?' 'Nah, I got this.'

Mon-el got closer to Winn and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Look Winn this is the thing, we don't want to cause you trouble, we understand the ban of J'onn, but we are worried, What if something happens out there that proves all your results wrong?, wouldn't that meant that we must go back here to make our test again? and be locked up again? I mean don't get us wrong we don't doubt of your competence, but you got to admit that we all act differently in a test and in the real world."  
"Well I guess if you said like this it makes sense."  
"Trust us" Elrich added "we just want what is best for the testing."

They could tell Winn was struggling.

"Come on," Mon-el said "it's just gonna be one night, the three of us making test, getting better results, nobody getting hurt, and most important, J'onn would never know."

Winn sighed.

"I hate you both, I'm so weak."

 

The so called 'testing' was carried out in a bar full of earthlings who were wearing strange clothes, the place was decorated with a lot of orange balls that had a weird happy face, and skulls, Mon-el wondered if that was normal in earth, such a creepy planet, the daxamite hopped at least their alcoholic drinks were good. Neither Elrich or Winn seemed to happy with him when he approached them with some drinks.

"We were supposed to do testing" Winn said.  
"We are." Mon-el replied.  
"How is this testing?"  
"We are going to test how much does the yellow sun affects our alcohol tolerance, because usually Elrich gets drunk with just a cup."  
"I don't get drunk with just a cup, and of course I get drunk easier than you, you are a daxamite!"  
"Well, now we'll see if you can stay sober for a longer time here, maybe you gain super soberness."  
"Go to hell."  
"I agree," Winn said "not with you going to hell but in the part where we shouldn't be here."  
"Fine, we can leave" Mon-el gave up "but let's just have this drinks."  
"No." Elrich growled.  
"I don't think so." Winn agreed.  
"Guys in Daxam was a great insult to refuse a toast."

Winn and Elrich stared at him, he had them cornered.

"It's a trap." Elrich said.  
"Well..." Winn started.  
"It's a trap."  
"I wouldn't want to be..."  
"It's a trap."  
"Culturally insensitive..."  
"It's a trap."  
"One drink."  
"Damn it!"

The both took the glasses Mon-el was offering, based on Elrichs expression the daxamite could tell that his friend knew that wasn't the only drink they would get, they toasted and drink the liquid called beer, it was a little bitter but it tasted good, meanwhile they looked to the people around them.

"Got to say, the people here is way friendlier than in the DEO," Elrich said, "I like how they look at me, like I'm awesome."  
"Oh yeah," Winn seemed conflicted "Maybe that's because it's Halloween, and they all think you are wearing a costume."

Elrich sighed.

"Yeah that makes more sense."

Mon-el had a great feeling of guilt, after all the main reason of Elrich agreeing to stay was him, and now his best friend was stuck in a planet were he was considered a creep again, he couldn't shake the feeling he was failing him. Then Winn put his hand on Elrichs shoulder.

"Don't worry to much about it buddy, I've already figured out a way to take the attention from you."  
"What is it?"  
"Won't tell, it's a surprise."  
"I don't like surprises"  
"I like them" Mon-el said with another round of cups "let's have a toast for that."

As the night progressed Mon-el discovered a few things, first the alcoholic drinks in earth tasted good, but they couldn't get him drunk, it was like drinking water, second Elrichs tolerance to alcohol didn't improve in earth he still could get drunk easily, and finally Winn had the same tolerance to alcohol as Elrich. At first it was fun. They laughed, they told embarrassing stories.

"Once I tried to improve Kerchaks gun so I disarmed it and assembled it again with a few changes and I thought I did a great job, but when Kerchak used it, it exploited in his face, it burned his eyebrows and his beard, he wanted to kill me, I end up grounded for six months since then I learned two things, one I always have to test the guns I created or modified and two I should always warn people first, specially when I know they are going to a mission." Elrich told.  
"When I was child Kel-gand told me clearly to not put my head through the bars of the fence in the garden, but sadly I have this habit of doing all the things people tell me not to, so put my head through the bars, first nothing happened, but you know I grow up, I got bigger so I reached the point where my head got stuck, Kel-gand spend three hours trying to took it out, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life then, I would say I learned something but the truth is, I didn't." Mon-el said.  
"I remember this time when I was a kid and I wanted so much a toy that it was announced in TV but my parents said it was to expensive, but I wanted it so much and by then my father's job was making toys so I thought the maybe I could make it myself, long story short, I was wrong, it was a good thing we has insurance and my father never let me touch his stuff ever again." Winn told.

Then they started to act weird. Elrich was hugging Mon-el while he was crying.

"Why am I blue? Why couldn't I be purple? I like purple I think it matches my eyes."

Mon-el thought that the color purple didn’t matched with his yellow eyes, but if they were going there, neither did the color blue.

Next to them Winn pulled out that rectangular device he always carried with him, he putted in one of ears while he was talking. 

"Siobhan? It's me lovey Winny I miss you Siobhan, I know we have our problems like you trying to kill my best friend Kara, and Cat Grant, and Supergirl who is a complete different person from Kara, they have so many differences, for example Kara wear glasses, and Supergirl don't and... that's pretty much it, but they are so not the same person, what I was saying? Oh yeah, we should totally get back together, I could always visit you in prison."

Listening that conversation made Mon-el get to the conclusion that Winn probably had worse taste in women than him.

And then they started to get aggressive, when a big guy who was also drunk approached Elrich.

"Reptiles are green, Why are you blue?"  
"I'm purple!" Elrich screamed. 

Then he pushed the guy and they all could hear his arm getting broken.

"You are so Culturally insensitives!" Winn screamed.

He punched a random guy next to him, and then suddenly everybody in the bar started to fight with everybody, Mon-el learned that night earthlings were savages, he dragged Elrich and Winn who still wanted to fight out of the bar, when they were out in the street they got their good mood again, they seemed two children who just did a mischief and they were proud.

"...and then he punched you in the face" Elrich told while Winn laughed.  
"Alright," Mon-el announced "I think it's time to return, Winn do you know how can I contact Comets So she can pick us up."

Winn laughed again.

"He wants to call his girlfriend!"

Elrich immediately put a finger in his mouth.

"Shhh he doesn't know she is his girlfriend."  
"Oh, shhh"

Mon-el sighed he had it coming, Winn said they couldn't leave, and yet he convinced him otherwise, both Elrich and Winn said they didn't wanted alcohol, and yet he convinced them otherwise, it was his fault, and there they were the consequences. He learned another thing that night, a drunk friend was something funny, two drunk friends was a disaster, specially when he was sober.

"Am I this annoying when I'm drunk" He asked.  
"You are annoying anyway." Elrich replied.

Winn started to laugh hysterically, and suddenly he stopped, and his face began to make weird expressions. 

"Guys I don't feel so well"  
"He is going to throw up! he is going to throw up!" Elrich announced laughing and then he also stopped laughing "and so am I"

That was the moment Mon-el learned the true meaning of fear.

"Oh Rao"


	15. Dragga

An alien fight Club, Kara just couldn't believe it, the richest people in National City paid for watching alien killing each other, innocent alien were forced to fight in order to entertain them. What was wrong with the world? How could it be possible? She felt like she was suddenly seeing a darker side of the humans, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

She tried to stop the fight Club but when she was on the ring she had to face the biggest, ugliest and the most brutal creature she had ever seen. Dragga, unlike the rest of the alien genuinely seemed to enjoy the fight and the suffering of the rest but when she tried to fight him, she didn't even stand a chance, he defeated her in a second, if Alex wasn't there he would probably killed her.

Then she tried to intimidate the head of that sinister club Ruelle, but it was a waste of time, she didn't fear her, she knew Supergirl would never attack a human so she just laughed at her face. That horrible woman, that despicable being, had her in a corner. Sometimes being the good one was so hard.

"I should have used my heat vision on her stupid champagne cup" She complained. "Do you think she is right?, that aliens can't expect anything better? How can we save them from her?"  
"By offering them something better than fear." Alex replied, but Kara couldn't understand what did she meant.

They looked at Winn who was ridiculously pale, he was also wearing sunglasses and he had an ice bag in his head.

"Winn?" Alex called him.  
"I'm not hangover, why are you so defensive?"

In that moment J'onn appeared he didn't seem happy.

"Agent Schott!! Can you explain this reports about a fight in a bar that was started by a blue reptilian creature, and two other men."

Kara couldn't help to think 'oh Mon-el, of course it has to be you.'

"It was Halloween last night, that could be anybody."  
"And how do you explain this message received in the prison were Siobhan is locked." He pulled his cell phone and reproduced and recording with Winn voice.  
"Siobhan? It's me lovey Winny, I miss you Siobhan, I know we have our problems..."  
" OK, nobody needs to listen the rest." Winn interrupted.

J'onn face turned red by anger.

"You took Elrich and Valor out, you disobeyed my direct order. What were you thinking?! We have gone for a long path to get human to trust us, a single alien can destroy everything we been built until now!"

Kara could noticed there was something in that scolding that wasn't for them, after all she knew the identity of Ruelle because of M'ghan the other green Martian who also participated in the fight Club. 

"J'onn, I don't think you're talking about them anymore."  
"I can't believe M'ghan is into this too."  
"You should talk to her, calmer, this time listen to her, she is the only left like you."

J'onn sighed.

"Maybe, excuse me"

He left the place, he was probably going to follow her advice.

"Now if you excuse me," Kara announced, "I'm going to scold our two drunk alien"

She left the room but she could hear Alex scolding Winn.

"You look like crap" She said.  
"Thank you, I saw the mirror this morning."  
"I can't believe you didn't invited me to go with you."  
"Weren’t you in a date with Maggie Sawyer?"  
"That... wasn't a... date."

 

She found Mon-El and Elrich in the medical room, accompanied by Freya who was focused in a book. Elrich seemed to be as hangover as Winn, but Mon-el seemed normal.

"Please Freya forgive us." Elrich said.  
"Yeah we shouldn't left without you." Mon-el added.

Freya didn't said anything, Kara concluded that she was mad at them for leave her behind, and she was ignoring them.

"This headache is killing me." Elrich announced.  
"Good, die." Freya finally said.

Kara laughed, making her presence being noticed.

"Wow," Kara said "you really made her angry."   
"We really sorry Freya" the both insisted. She kept ignoring them.  
"So you had a interested night."   
"Yeah, we made a mistake." Mon-el admitted "last night wasn't the best."  
"Why are you complaining?" Elrich asked "you don't have a hangover, you're fine."  
"Two persons throw up all over me, how fine do you think I am?"

Kara looked at him with disgust, even Freya lowed her book to see him.

"Really?" She asked.  
"I had taken like five showers and I still can smell it."

Elrich laughed, it didn't took long for Kara to realize why.

"Him?" She asked.  
"And Winn." Mon-el replied.   
"Well, my night wasn't better than yours."

Mon-el looked at her worried.

"What happened are you alright?"  
"We discovered that there is secret alien fight Club."  
"Awesome." Mon-el, Elrich and Freya said.  
"No! No it's not awesome, they don't do that for fun, they are forced to fight each other, even killing each other to entertain the rich and spoiled people in this city."  
"Oh."

They reminded in silence for a second.

"You know? Elrich said "the more I'm in this planet the more sure I am that we made the right choice by giving Scorch a second chance."  
"Yeah," Kara agreed. "Those people are monsters, I tried to stop it, but I was beaten by this thing Dragga."  
"Wait, Dragga is here?" Mon-el asked.  
"You know him?"   
"He used to be a member of Legion." Elrich answered.  
"Never heard of him." Freya said.  
"You were just a baby when he was expelled" Elrich said.  
"Don't worry about him," Mon-el said "he was injured in the nerve of his right leg, he uses his left side since then."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I’m sure, I was the one who injured him."

 

When Mon-el was accepted in Legion, almost every member treated him with love and respect, like they knew him his entire life, almost every member, Dragga never a knowledge him as part of Legion, he never considered being able to take a beaten enough to belong there, and he always made sure he knew. But Mon-el never cared to much about it. His opinion meant nothing to him. 

He usually avoid him, he never started a fight with him but each time Dragga tried to insult him he always had a better comeback that left him in ridiculous, after all weather he liked or not he was still the son of his mother, it was in his blood being good at insulting people.

A particular evening, two years after he was accepted in Legion, he was practicing with the night, he was trying to repeat the movements Kerchak had shown him before when Dragga appeared.

"Look what got here the useless brat."  
"Good to see you brainless."  
"You shouldn't try so hard, you'll never be good enough."  
"I bet that was what your parents said to you each night before to sleep."  
"This is the last time you insult me."

He threw at him a heavy box full weapons, he got to dodge all of them, then he looked at him surprised.

"What's the hell is wrong with you?!, are you trying to kill me?!"  
"Yes." He meant it.  
"If you kill me you'll be expelled."  
"They won't even find your body, I'll make it seem like you ran away."

Mon-el could see that he wasn't bluffing, he immediately ran away from him, Dragga was strong but he was faster, he got to hide behind a lot of boxes where they kept the weapons, he tried to breathe and relax, Kerchak teached him that he had to stay calm in fights, he would never win if was scared or angry, he reminded himself he wasn't afraid of Dragga, the guy was all muscle and no brain.

"There you are!!"

Dragga took him by one of his legs, having him upside down, in that second Mon-el saw the knife in his boot and saw an opportunity, he took the knife and stabbed him in the leg, right where Kerchak teached was the nerve in his specie, and based on Draggas agonizing scream of pain, he got the right spot. He let him go at the second.

"I think that's enough." 

Kerchak appeared behind them. He seemed furious.

"You know Dragga, I'm not sure what offend me the most," The old man said, "The fact you doubted of my judgment as a leader, or the fact you doubted my ability as a teacher, either way you have been proven wrong.  
"Kerchak I..."  
"I don't care what you got to say, you brainless dumbass, you broke the rules, we don't attack each other, you never understood what it means to be in Legion, Legion is not a contest of who is the strongest, Legion is a family, in a family the strongest protect the weakest, and if your empty head cannot get something so simple, you have not place here, I want you out."

He then approached Mon-el and his expression softened. He put his hands in the former prince's shoulder and winked at him, he seemed proud.

"Well done kid, I knew he didn't stand a chance against you."

 

Mon-el smiled at that memory, he was obviously proud of himself. Kara couldn't help to think that their lifes were completely different, as the people that surrounded them, none was better than the other just different.

"So," She asked "don't you wanna go outside fight him?"  
"Nop," he answered, "I have nothing to prove to him, I already beat him, you Comets, on the other hand seem to have some unfinished business with him, plus I learned my lesson, I'm not leaving until you let me." 

Kara kissed him in the cheek.

"Thank you."

She was about to leave when a tiny hand took hers.

"Good luck." Freya said.

Kara smiled then they heard Elrich growling.

"Can someone please stab me in the head."


	16. Elrichs makeover

They were running out of time, J'onn indeed followed Kara's advice but unfortunately he walked into a trap, Roulette capture him and M'gann to used them as their new entertainment, they wasted time going at the wrong place, then she went to see Lena and ask her if she knew where they could be, after all she was rich and the sister of the biggest alien hater, she had to be invited, fortunately Kara was right, it didn't took her long to get the new address. 

When she and the DEO arrived Dragga was already beaten J'onn and M'gann, who refused to kill each other, Kara got his attention but that beast knocked her down almost immediately, but he hadn't won yet, she used her x-ray vision to find the right spot where Mon-el injured him, it didn't took long, it was an ugly injury, Mon-el probably had some anger against him, no that she could blame him, she punched the spot and Dragga fell for the pain.

"You bitch!!!" He screamed.

Kara smiled, she couldn't help herself from saying.

"I'm Comets, Valor sends his regards."

He understood it immediately, he was beaten up by a 14 year old kid then and now he was beaten up by that kids girlfrie... friend just friend, Kara didn't want to think to much about it so she just punched him in the face, knocking him down for good, it felt so great to win this time.

Then she went after Roulette, but to her surprise she found her surrounded by all the aliens she forced to fight, they were protecting her, at fist she couldn't understand why would they do that, but then she saw their eyes they had the same look that Scorch had when she was about to attack the president, and she understood, they were afraid, afraid of the unknown, afraid of what might happen to them, they needed something stronger than fear, they needed hope.

And that's what she gave them, she reminded them they were not animals, that they shouldn't fight each other, they should fight against people like Roulette, Cadmus, and all those humans that considered them their toys, she made them realized that the only thing they got fighting each other is prove right those who believed them monsters.

And it worked they did not longer protected Roulette who was arrested, sadly that didn't last, she was released a few hours later, sometimes earth people disappointed her, but she knew she had to be better, she knew people would look up to her, if she wanted to make the world a better place, she had to give the first step.

 

Back in the DEO there was a celebration, Mon-el, Elrich and Freya finally finished their testing so they were free leave and catch the bad guys, and all before Mon-el could thought in another shenanigans to trick someone AKA Winn, to let him get out, he really didn’t learned the lesson much less after he heard about an alien bar that probably had the right kind of alcohol that could get him drunk.

Meanwhile they were just reunited in the training room eating some snacks and joking around, Mon-el seemed excited for being able to leave, Freya... well Kara couldn't tell, that girl was always so emotionless, and Elrich to her surprise didn't seem really happy.

"What's the matter Elrich?" Kara asked "I thought you would be happier for finally getting out."  
"He's probably pissed cause we have to leave our ship here" Mon-el replied.  
"As a matter of fact I am, I don't think this people can take care properly of my ship." Elrich said.  
"They promised they won't touch it and you can come to visit whenever you want."  
"But what if something happens and I'm not there to protect it?"

Mon-el gave him an incredulous look.

"Dude, you really need to get laid."  
"Like that is going to happen in this planet, I don't exactly feet with the beauty standard."

They reminded in silence then, even Kara was conscious of the disgust glances Elrich received from a lot of human agents in the DEO, the earth was starting to learn to live with aliens but meanwhile those who like Elrich couldn't change their appearance had to stand the contempt of those who couldn't accept coexisting with those who were different.

Suddenly Winn stand up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.  
"I just remembered something, I'm coming back."

In the same moment he opened the door to leave Alex appeared, she seemed unhappy, almost sad.

"Are you okay Alex?"  
"Uh? Oh yeah, I'm just frustrated by how everything turned with Roulette, I can't believe they let her go."  
"Yeah that sucks, I don't know how Maggie could release her without punch her in the face, she probably feels as frustrated as us."  
"Don't worry about her," Alex said with a bitter tone "her girlfriend is comforting her."

Kara couldn't understand why Alex seemed so annoyed with Maggie, she thought she liked her, she was about to asked her if they fighted when Mon-el put his arm around her shoulder, and Kara without a second thought rested her head in his shoulder.

"Let's talk about happier things like you beating Dragga." He said. "I'm proud Comets."  
"Well I couldn't done it without your advice, thanks."  
"How did you feel?"  
"It always feels good to punch a bad guy in the face."  
"Well that's true." Elrich said.

They all agreed with her, and the mood lighted almost immediately, Alex was warning them about not starting fights in bars when Winn returned, he was holding a watch.

"This is the surprised I told you when we were in the bar."  
"What's this?" Elrich asked.  
"When Lena Luthor create that device to identify aliens I thought on doing the opposite, and I made this, this device will change your appearance and will make you look human, but I wanted you to know that I don't think there's something wrong with real appearance, it just you don't seem comfortable, and I thought this might help, you don't have to used if you don't want to."  
"I guess I could give it a try."  
"Wait." Alex intervened "wouldn't he stealing someone else identity, I don't think that's a good idea, look how it worked for J'onn."  
"Don't worry, he is no stealing anyone identity, this device doesn't just copy someone else face, it will give him the appearance he would have if was a human based on his bone structure."  
"Now I'm curious," Mon-el said "push the button."

Elrich obeyed, he pushed a red button of the 'watch' suddenly his crest was replaced by dark golden hair, his yellow eyes turned brown, fangs disappeared, his blue skin turned into a pale human skin color, and his three fingers turned in five, at least they seemed five, it also seemed like his index finger was pasted to his middle finger and his ring finger to his pinkie. In a matter of seconds the reptilian creature was replaced by a young man.

"Wow" Alex said.  
"What a hottie." Mon-el teased.

Kara nudged him.

"But not as hot as you, babe."   
"Shut up" She said blushed.

Freya approached Winn.

"You are smart, beautiful human."  
"Thank you, beautiful alien who appreciates me."

Elrich kept staring at his fingers he didn’t seem to believe what he was seeing, Kara wasn't sure how he would feel about it, to change so much the way he looks, it was probably a shock to him.

"How do I look?" He finally said.  
"Human." Kara replied.

 

It was already getting dark when an agent approached Alex and Winn with three folders, they examined the content.

"What's that?" Kara asked.  
"Their new identities." Alex replied pointing at Mon-el, Elrich and Freya.

They seemed confused.

"New identities?" Mon-el asked.  
"Yes," Winn explained "the president wants your presence to be a secret, she doesn't want to the people to know that some alien criminals are hiding here cause that would make people panic, so she wants discretion."

They gave them the folders and the bounty hunters started to checking it out. Mon-el pulled and identification.

"Secret service?"   
"Yeah, they will let you do anything with it." Alex said.   
"And it will also give you dates." Winn added, "not that I'vebeen using it for that of course."  
"Eric Matthews?" Elrich complained. "That sounds like some idiots name."  
"That's sounds almost exactly like your name" Alex replied. "Except it doesn't have an L."  
"Well the L changes everything, is this the face of an Eric?"

Kara and Mon-el stared at him for a second.

"Yeah." The both agreed. Elrich growled.

Mon-el checked his own new name.

"Michael Matthews, Do I have the face of Michael?"  
"You have face of moron, is that a name here?" Elrich said.  
"Haha, What is your new name Freya?"  
"Felicia Matthews, but I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Why is my identification different from theirs?"  
"Oh yeah about that." Alex intervened "You see, you are 12 years old, and in this planet people of your age can't have a job in the secret service, so you have to go somewhere else."   
"Somewhere else?"   
"You have to go to school."

The three bounty hunters looked at Alex like she was speaking in another language, like nothing she said made sense.

"What's that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Mon-el will meet James and the jealousy contest will begin.


	17. Living in earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant is going to be in this story too.

The three bounty hunters were standing in front of the building better known as school it had a lot earthlings children who were Freyas age, they all seemed evil, both Mon-el and Elrich were shaking, they couldn't believed they left Comets and Alex convince them to make Freya go there, what kind of monsters make their children go there?

The place didn’t seem to have any kind of security, there was just a bunch of little children, and so called teachers who didn't seem to know how to fight and the guy who was supposed to protect them in case of danger was ridiculously out of shape, Freya could knocking him down in a second and they expect them to be okay leaving their little girl There? 

And then again those kids were just staring at Freya as she was some kind of freak, the girls specially they looked at her the same way the agents of DEO looked at Elrich before he got the special watch, that place sucked so bad.

Mon-el and Elrich knelt to face Freya.

"Alright" Mon-el said "This what you have to do, first you have knocking down the biggest one of the yard, that's how they'll learn to respect you."  
"That's in prison Valor." Elrich scold him.  
"Well it’s not different from this."  
"No, to anything he says no, alright? This what you have to do, you'll have to keep a low profile, and more important, you'll have to stay away from the plastics."  
"Who are the plastics?" Mon-el and Freya asked.

Elrich got closer to them.

"I was using the earth database called Google, I asked about the struggle of being new at school, and it appeared thing I think they called documentary called 'Mean girls' apparently these girls are something like school royalty, I think they have powers that made them dangerous."  
"What kind of powers?" Mon-el asked.  
"Telekinesis, they know everybody's secrets, it's reflected in their hair, the bigger it is the more secrets they know."  
"And why do you think they are dangerous?"  
"Cause they keep all those secrets registered in a notebook they call 'the burn book' and if you make their leader angry she will show it to the whole school and the chaos will be released."  
"That sounds dangerous, Freya you have to stay away from them."  
"But how am I supposed to know who they are?" Freya asked.  
"Damn it, we should had seen that documentary together."  
"Maybe we should wait another day."

Elrich was about to agree when Comets and Alex who had been there the entire time and who were obviously making a great effort to not laugh finally intervened.

"Guys it's enough," Alex said "She is going to be okay."  
"How can you tell?" Elrich asked.  
"Because school it's great, plus look at Kara she started school at Freyas age and everything turned out great, right Kara?"

Comets didn't seemed to convinced.

"All I'm going to say is that she won't be more ready than she already is. This isn't something you can delay."

In that moment some strange and annoying bell started to ring.

"That's the school bell," Alex announced, "it means that your classes are about to begin, you better hurry." 

Freya nodded and started to walk away, that brave little young girl.

"I can't believe we are letting her go." Elrich complained.  
"She'll be fine." Alex said, "plus you and I have busy day ahead, that will keep you distracted."  
"What are you going to do?" Comets asked.  
"We are going to search for an apartment, we can't stay in the DEO forever." Elrich replied.

Comets looked at Mon-el.

"Aren't you going with them?"  
"No," Mon-el answered annoyed "apparently I'm not qualify."   
"I know you," Elrich said "You are going to ask a lot of stuff out of budget and if you don't get what you want I'll have to deal with your tantrums, so no you are not qualify."  
"Yeah," Comets said "that sounds like you."   
"There is nothing wrong with me wanting a pool."   
"You are not getting a pool."  
"Then I want big kitchen."  
"You'll get a middle size kitchen."  
"You monster."  
"Okay." Alex said "I think it's time for us to go."

She and Elrich walked away leaving Mon-el alone with Comets, he took her hand and the both left the place as well, she kept staring at him.

"Why do you want a big kitchen?" She asked him.  
"To cook, why else?"  
"Since when do you cook?"  
"When I first got in Legion I used to complain a lot about the food, and I mean really, really a lot."  
"That I do believe."  
"I really annoyed the chef, so one day he yelled at me 'if you hate my food so much then you should cook' and I did, and I was really good at it, and I liked it."  
"Glad to hear something good came out of your tantrums."  
"What you call a tantrum I call it defending my rights."  
"You got it wrong."  
"Anyway what are we doing today?"  
"I'm going to work."  
"Good I'm going with you."  
"Don't you have work to do as well, like catching some criminal?"  
"Nah, I don't want to over do, plus." He pulled a pair of fake glasses like Kara's "I ever brought my own glasses so people won't recognized me."

Comets sighed.

"You are going to annoy me with the glasses thing for the rest of our lifes, don't you?"  
"You know it babe."

 

Before getting to Catco Kara took Mon-el to the coffee shop, his first experience with coffee was just adorable, when he first taste it he almost spat it, and he called it the most disgusting drink on the universe, they he tasted it with sugar and the most disgusting drink in the universe become the second best drink in the universe, they first was alcohol.

She was still explaining him the different types of coffee when they arrived to Catco he looked so cute being so exciting about it, wanting to try it all. 

"Kara?" They heard, it was James.

The things between Kara and James had been a little awkward lately, she pinned for him for a while, she thought she was in love, but then the black mercy happened, being in that world where her planet was never destroyed, where she had it all, her parents, her aunt Astra... and Mon-el, she was so exciting for marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him, and when all was over she realized that in all the time she met James she never felt even half of exciting to see him than she was to see Mon-el when they were children, and with that realization all those romantic feelings for James where gone as well, she didn't felt jealous or sad towards him and Lucy, she found herself being happy for them.

But as an irony of destiny, just in the moment she realized she didn’t have romantic feelings for him, he realized he did had romantic feelings for her. He broke up with Lucy, and tried to start a romantic relationship with her, and when she explained him why she couldn't be with him, he told her that she couldn't live in the past, and then he said something like 'this is not the end of our story, I won't give up on us.' She thought it was funny how sometimes the same frases have a complete different meaning depending on how she feel for the person who said it, if she would had been in love, she'd thought that was most romantic thing ever and she'd felt butterflies in the stomach, but she wasn't in love so she thought it sounded like some corny line in a cheap soup opera.

She really wished he would give up, but considering that when he approached them he separated her from him and put his arm around her shoulder to face Mon-el it was obvious he hadn't.

"Kara won't you introduce me to your Friend?" He emphasized the word friend.  
"Yeah" She said awkwardly, "this is James a friend from work and this Mark..."  
"Mike." Mon-el correct her.  
"Mike, a friend from childhood, I think Winn told you about him."  
"He did, nice to meet you Mike," he extended his hand to him "Kara and work really close together."

Mon-el give his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you too, James, I know Comets since since we were six."

The both shake hands while they were giving each other a ridiculously obvious fake smile, Kara could swear she heard them whisper 'I hate you already.'

"Anyway" James continued "I'm afraid you can't stay, our boss miss Cat Grant, doesn't like us to bring company, to bad."  
"What are you talking about James?" Cat Grant said behind them.

She was smiling at Mon-el the same way she smiled at Kal-El when he visited, Eve was with her she had the same expression, that pissed Kara, but in a different way from how it pissed her with Kal-El.

"Of course you are welcome to stay, Kira is such a hard worker she can bring whoever she wants."  
"You didn't allowed me to bring my niece last month." James complained.  
"Your niece didn't look like a Calvin Klein model, oh great now I'm imagining him in underwear."  
"That's also a pleasant view." Mon-el added.

Kara looked at him annoyed.

"What?" He said "I'm not going to pretend I don't know I'm attractive."

Kara sighed of course he knew he was attractive, he had eyes, even with glasses he was attractive, how the hell could he look so good with glasses? That wasn't fear to everyone else.

"Kara," James asked "can you come with me for some coffee?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll go with you." Mon-el announced.  
"No" Eve said "stay here"   
"Yeah" Cat agreed "tell us about you."  
"I'll be back soon." Kara assured him.

She walked away, he seemed pissed. She could blame him, she wasn't better.

Being alone with James wasn't a nice moment either, he just couldn't shut up about how bad was Mon-el.

"I don't understand what do you see in him, I mean I know he is good looking, but that's all, he is brainless."  
"When you get to know him, you realize he is actually pretty smart."  
"You don't know him."  
"Yes I do, since we were six."  
"No, know him as child, you spend more than ten years apart, people change, you don't who he is now."

He had a point there.

"You might be right, but from what I've seen he is exactly the same, except that he cooks now."

James sighed.

"Maybe this is for the best, maybe now that he is here he'll disappointed you and then you'll be finally free of him."

That really pissed her off, she was about to tell him that her feelings for Mon-el wasn't his business, and that even if he disappointed her that didn't mean she would be running to his arms, but in that exact moment, right in front of them there was bank robbery. Talking about unfortunate ones.

She changed into her Supergirl suit immediately, but when she went to stop them she realized those weren't common thieves, they had alien weapons. How?


	18. The alien weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me way longer to upload this chapter, but I had to left for holidays anyway hope you enjoy.

She was defeated by bank robbers, she could hardly believe it, the were common earthlings, but they had an advantage she didn’t see coming, alien weapons that knocked her down, where did they get them from? Suddenly an idea came to her, criminals got their weapons illegally from a gun-runner, maybe there was a alien gun-runner, if that was the case that would mean that more criminals could get similar weapons if she didn’t stop him soon, fortunately she knew someone who had information of alien criminals and was good catching them.

When she returned to Catco, Mon-el was sitting on her desk accompanied by Cat Grant, Eve and another three coworkers who were acting like a bunch of cheerleaders trying to impress the hottest guy in school, while he gave them a charming smile, Kara sighed as she approached them.

“… And then he told me ‘I didn’t steal that jewelry, it was my twin brother’ Spoiler alert, he didn’t have a twin.”

They laughed hysterically although Kara thought it wasn’t that funny.

“Comets you are back.” He smiled.  
“Time to go, you slut.” She said annoyed.

He got up.

“Well it was great to meet you all, Cat, Eve, Jane, Charlotte, Tom, you all are delightful, I’ll see you later.”  
"Come to see us soon," Cat Grant said "You'll always be welcome here."

He smiled and walked away with her. Kara realized that she liked Cat Grant better when she was sarcastic and cynical.

“Thank Rao you appeared," Mon-el said "they all seemed to be about to rip off all my clothes.”  
“I can’t say you’re wrong.”  
“And they laughed like crazy at that story, it wasn’t that funny.”  
“I agree.”  
“Maybe I gained the power of make anyone fall in love with me.”

‘No, you’re just really hot,’ she thought but of course she couldn’t say that aloud.

“I’m still not impressed” she said instead.

He stared at her.

“What?” She asked.  
“You know you can’t lie to me, right?, you have the crinkle in the middle of your eyebrows.”  
“What? I don’t have a crinkle.”  
“It’s right there.”

He was about to touch it they met with Lena in the elevator.

“Lena hi,” Kara said “What are you doing here?”  
“Hi, I actually came to see you, I’m planning a gala for L-Corp and since you are my only friend here, I was hoping you could come.”  
“Gala? Is that like a party? Can I come to?” Mon-el asked before she could answer.  
“Lena this is Mike, an annoyance from my childhood” Kara introduced him.

Lena laughed.

“Nice to meet you Mike, and yes you can come, any friend of Kara is welcome, just bring a suit.”  
“Great”  
“We’ll see you there.” Kara concluded.

Lena smiled them and walked away, she’d probably also invited Cat there since she was the head of Catco, she continued her way with Mon-el who seemed as excited as a child.

“We are going to a party!”  
“Don’t get too excited, it won’t be like Daxam parties.”  
“How would I know? I was twelve, Kel-gand always took me out before the party got interesting, by the way where is monkey face?”  
“Who?”  
“They guy we meet first, who works with you ‘closely’, you went with him for a coffee.”  
“James, why do call him Monkey face?”  
“Because he has the face of a monkey.”  
“Dear Rao, how old are you?”  
“You mean mentally, biologically, or chronologically.”  
“Never mind, he stayed to declare, there was a robbery in the bank.”  
“And did you stop it?”  
“No, I didn’t, they actually beat me.”

Mon-el stopped walking, stared at her worried, and cupped her face in his hands, she tried to ignore the way her heart reacted when he did that.

“Are you alright, did they hurt you?”  
“Just my pride, actually I wanted to talk to you about it, those robbers had alien weapons, they probably got them from a gun-runner, and I thought you might have information about one here in earth.”  
“Sure anything for you, Comets.”

 

Alex was already there when they arrived to the DEO, apparently Supergirl being beaten by common thieves is the kind of news that got spread fast.

"I heard about the bank robbers," She said as she approached them "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine but I want to find who gave them those weapons before something terrible happens, that's why I brought Mon-el, in case it was a gun-runner."  
"Yeah that makes sense."  
"I met Elrich in the entry," Mon-el said "he'll bring the register to see which one fits with the profile, do you have any images of the weapons? Sometimes is easy to know who is the gun-runner by its product."

Winn, who was next to them gave him a folder.

"This is from the security camera of the bank."

Mon-el looked at the pictures and his face turned pale.

"I know this weapons, they were altered to have a better scope and to be more painful."  
"Do you know who did that?" Alex asked.  
"Yes, it was Elrich."

They all reminded in silence trying to understand what he just had said.

"Wait," Winn said "Are you saying that Elrich is the gun-runner?"  
"What, no, not at all," Mon-el replied, "I saying this weapons belonged to us, Elrich installed them in our ship."

And in that moment Elrich appeared.

"I have some names that might interest you" he announced.  
"That won't be necessary" Mon-el interrupted him and gave him the pictures.  
"Hey" Elrich reacted immediately, "those are our weapons, they stole them from my ship, My Ship, MY SHIP!!!

Suddenly all the screen turned black and an animated face appeared talking about how dangerous were the alien, how they had to be locked putting as an example the incident with the bank robbers, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"I hate this planet." Elrich said, then he looked at J'onn. "How did this happened? I thought this place had maximum security, how did I get robbed"

J'onn sighed.

"Not to long ago the DEO had the same ideas than Cadmus, they just haunted aliens like animals, in the best cases they died, in the worst... well I don't want to think about it, I got here taking the identity of Hank Henshaw, a despicable man if you ask me, I like to think I reformed the place but I was wrong, apparently there still some members of DEO who still think like him."  
"So what do we do now?" Alex asked.  
"Easy" Elrich replied "we find them, we punch them and we kill them."   
"That's not how we do the things here." Kara said.  
"Well Comets, do you expect us to just being fine with them stealing from us?"  
"You are the ones who brought dangerous weapons to our planet."  
"We are bounty hunters, we catch criminals, how do you think we do it? Just asking them nicely to give themselves in?"  
"Well" Winn intervened "That's basically what you did with Scorch."  
"...Yeah... but those cases are extremely rare."  
"Enough with this." Alex said "this is not the time to fight with each other, we need to stop them."

Elrich pointed at J'onn.

"Your people did this, how are we supposed to trust you?"  
"I will found who did this and I will punish him or her"   
"Well you better found him before us, or will fix this problem in the Legion way."  
"And what is that?" Kara asked.  
"We beat the hell out of him mostly until he die." Mon-el replied.  
"You can't do That!"  
"We can and we will, nobody steals from Legion."

The two bounty hunters walked away only to meet Freya who was just arriving, their attitude changed immediately.

"Hey you are back." Elrich said.  
"How was school?" Mon-el asked.  
"Nobody seemed made of plastic," Freya replied "and in history class everyone looked at me weird when I asked who were the nazi."

 

The next days were hard, those thieves kept attacking putting the lives of others in danger, Mon-el, Elrich and Freya refused to talk with the agents of DEO and who could blame them, although Kara was afraid of what they could do to the offender when they find him, she knew the weren't heroes like her, but that idea of beating them until the death was just too much.

The rest in her life wasn't better in work people started to consider to have alien weapons to defend themselves, it seemed like Cadmus plan was working.

She walked home feeling so useless, so tired she met Alex in her apartment door eating sugar, something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"she asked.  
"Yeah, I just been questioning some things about myself lately, how about you? You seem a little off too."  
"It's this thing with the robbers, Mon-el and his crew the way they are reacting, I don't know, this makes me think that maybe we are too different, we grow up in complete opposite environments."  
"You two grow up in complete different environments when you first met and yet you got to be friends."  
"Yes, but this is different, we spent several years apart, what if James is right?, what if I don't know him at all? What if he turned something too...dark?"

Alex laughed.

"OK, relax, I don't think this is case, remember what Mon-el said to you when he helped you when your article? About fear getting out the worst in people?"  
"Yes."  
"I think that's what is happening here, I think they are afraid, it's like someone gets into your house and steals from you, that scares people."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, they really seems good people, they just acting defensive to not show fear."  
"I guess, I'm sorry you came here to talk to me about something and all we did was talking about me, What is it?"

Alex opened her mouth to talk when someone knocked her door, she used her x-ray vision to see who was it?  
For her surprise she saw Lena. 

"What is she doing here?"

She opened the door and introduced Lena to her sister, they had already met when Alex save her life.

"Is everything all right Lena?" She asked.  
"Yeah I just need to ask you a favor."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I need you to help me to contact Supergirl."


	19. The Gala part 1

James wasn't having the best moment of his life, his job in Catco was starting to get monotonous, Kara refused to see they were meant for each other, and if that wasn't bad enough her space ex boyfriend came back to confuse her even more and to make the things worst when the bank robbers attacked him and Kara they destroyed his father's camera, his most precious possession.

But maybe that was exactly what he needed to wake up, all his life he was just a person in background while Clark or Kara saved the day, but that wasn't his place he knew he could do so much more, he could be a superhero as well, or at least that was what he thought although his first day as superhero wasn't the best, he tried to stop the robbers who stole the alien weapons, but instead they destroyed an entire building, fortunately nobody died, but it called Winn's attention, and he wasn't happy about it, his friend had a point tho, he didn't have superpowers, but he just couldn't stand the idea of return to the shadows, maybe Winn was wrong, maybe he was wrong, he was so confused.

Then something interrupted his thoughts, well actually someone, Valor, the bounty hunter, and Kara's ex boyfriend, James couldn't stand him, he already knew his kind, greedy scoundrels who only cared about themselves, he had nothing to do with someone as kind and gentle as Kara, the photographer couldn't understand why was she so infatuated with him.

"You have no shame" James said as he approached Valor.  
"Well hello monkey face is nice to see you" he replied.  
"How did you called me?"  
"I'm unable to remember your name, so I just call you Monkey face."  
"You..."

He felt his hand shaking, he wanted to punch him so bad, never in his life he had disliked someone as much as he disliked him, and the scoundrel noticed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, first you'll break your hand, second I've been informed that kind of behavior is unacceptable in this events and most importantly I don't think Comets would like it."

He breathed, he hated him but the alien was right Kara wouldn't like it, why did he called her Comets?

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Well right now I'm enjoying this beverage called champagne, it's not so bad, and of course I'm here to capture the criminals who stole our weapons."  
"You mean to take responsibility for your actions, it's your fault we are in this trouble, you and your group of scoundrels brought dangerous weapons to this planet, you should be ashamed."  
"Cut it off, the righteous attitude is adorable with Comets but with you it's just annoying and don't put the blame on me, this happened cause evil people wanted it to happened, those criminals would have gotten alien weapons whether they had access to "The guardian" or not."  
"The guardian"?"  
"Our ship"  
"What a dumb name."  
"I choose it."  
"And why did you choose such a dumb name?"

Suddenly the alien face turned serious and his eyes turned distant.

"Because" Valor started to say "A guardian is gentle and compassionate, and protects you until the end without expecting anything in return... when I was a little kid my only family... he sacrificed everything for me... and in the end I was just burden for him, so when I get in Legion I decided I wanted to mean for them what he meant for me... I wanted to be their guardian."

The both reminded in silence for a moment, James couldn't help to remember his father, he was his guardian, he understood that feeling.

"I stand corrected, the guardian is a great name."

The both nodded to each other and walked away, James couldn't say he liked him now but at least he got a little glimpse of what Kara might seen in him.

 

So far the things weren't so bad for Kara, she got to convince Legion to cooperate with them without beating the criminals till the death, and she got to came to the party as both Kara and Supergirl, thank Rao for the super speed, it was obvious the robbers wouldn't resist to come to party full of the richest people in the city, so until that happened, all she could was relax and enjoy the party, and there was not better way to enjoy fancy parties than eating fancy food.

"What's your name beautiful?" A familiar voice said behind her just in the worst possible moment, when her mouth was full of food.

She turned around slowly.

"I already know your name." Mon-el said.  
"And I know yours" she tried to said but the food didn't allow her to speak clearly.  
"What's wrong with your mouth?" He actually seemed concerned.

She swallowed.

"I'm enjoying the food, don't judge me."  
"Food is my passion I wouldn't judge you for that, not to mention the judgement is more a kriptonian thing."  
"Ha ha" she said sarcastically "nice suit by the way."  
"Oh thanks"  
"Where did you get it?"  
"Well, I don't know how, but Cat Grant knew I was invited to this event and she and Eve insisted to help me to find a suit, although I think it was more an excuse to see me shirtless, cause they made me try a lot of small shirts, and I'm not gonna lie, it was a little bit disturbing, so I'm not going to visit you at work anytime soon."

Kara laughed although a not so small part of her couldn't help to be jealous that they got to see him shirtless and then that not so small part of her started to imagine him shirtless she wanted to slap herself, what was wrong with her? 

She tried to ignore it, she focused en the music, it was cover of the song 'What is love' by haddaway, although this was an instrumental version sung by a male and a female, it sounded fancy.

"I miss dancing" Mon-el commented.  
"We used to dance a lot when were children." Kara remembered.

Mon-el gave her an skeptical look.

"What?" She asked.  
"We never danced, you just put your feets above mine while I did all the job."  
"Well if makes you feel better I had to learn to dance better, since putting my feet above someone else was not longer a option."   
"Well then..." 

He took her hand and he guide her to the dance floor.

Dancing with Mon-el as adults was a completely new experience, she did not longer had the need give a misstep in order to annoy him, and he was not longer making fun of her saying that the kriptonian were the worst dancers of the universe, instead the two moved in perfect harmony, their bodies responded to each other as if they were made to dance together.

Kara smiled.

"What?" Mon-el asked.  
"I was just remembering the first dance I had in earth, it was an school ball, and this guy asked me to dance woth him but I give a misstep and broke three of his toes."  
"Ouch" Mon-el laughed.  
"It's funny now but then, I came home crying."

Mon-el's face turned serious.

"Comets it wasn't your fault."  
"It wasn't that, I mean I knew he would be alright, he never spoke to me again tho, the thing is even if that accident wouldn't happen I would have come home crying anyway, cause he wasn't you, and I just hated the idea of dancing with someone who wasn't you, but I had to learn to live with it, but I don't know, I guess until this moment I didn't realize how much I needed to dance with you again."

Mon-el didn't said anything, but suddenly all changed, it was like everything and everyone disappeared except for her, Mon-el and the sound of the piano combined with the guitar and nothing else mattered, they were trapped in a world where only they existed and it was perfect.

Then Mon-el stopped, the time itself stopped, he took off her glasses to have a better view of her eyes while he got closer to her.

The man and woman started to sing again and it was like they were saying all the words that were trapped in Mon-el and Kara's throats unable to come out.

'I want no other, no other lover  
This is our life, our time  
We are together I need you forever  
Is it love?'

Their noses touched, the both closed their eyes, they could almost feel their lips touching when...

THOSE DAMN ROBBERS HAD TO APPEARED TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!" Kara screamed.

There was one thing she was complete certain, she would never let Elrich or Mon-el beating them to death, she had all the intention to do it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should search for the cover of "What is love" by Us The Duo, I think it feets perfectly for scene.


	20. The Gala part 2

Elrich couldn't say he was a fan of Kara in that moment, she had convinced them to cooperate with her without killing those thieves, and by convince he actually meant that she she made puppy eyes to Valor who obviously couldn't say no to her, and then Valor made puppy eyes to Freya, and then Freya made puppy eyes to him, considering that they were part of the strongest warriors of the galaxy, they were pretty weak.

She searched for them to talk about a plan she had, about how her friend Lena Luthor was organizing a gala and how those robbers wouldn't resist the opportunity to come and take whatever they wanted, and when they appeared, Elrich would simply destroy the weapons with blackbody field generator he had build, he didn't wanted to destroy his own weapons, but it was a better option than leave them on those thieves hands.

Still, he didn't liked the idea, he made a research about this Lena Luthor, the sister of the biggest alien hater trying to not be compared to him, he wasn't sure if she did it cause she actually believe that aliens wasn't so bad, or just to have a good public image, he didn't trust her, as far as he knew that gala could be a trap for Supergirl instead.

So there he was, in a gala, wearing a suit, he hated the suit, specially the tie, why did anyone ever wore that, it was useless, more than useless it was dangerous, it made easier to be strangled, he also wanted to complain about the shoes, but compared to the shoes the women had to wear his were like stepping in heaven, he just hated those fancy events, since he was a child, that kind of people always treated him like a freak that had to entertain them, he was thankful for the watch that allowed him to blend in, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong there.

Usually when the job required it, it was Valor the one who assisted to this kind of fancy events, while Elrich reminded in the shadows, but with Kara there, Elrich could tell that Valor world was shaking, she was a distraction for him, Elrich had nothing against her, but it was quite obvious they couldn't keep taking jobs together, they were useless together.

"Dance with me." A female voice behind him said.

Elrich turned around to find a young woman with raven hair, blue eyes and red lips.

"I thought it was the man who asked the lady to dance." He said annoyed.

She smiled.

"There are so many crazy things happening in the world right now, a woman asking a man to dance is not craziest of them."  
"I don't dance."  
"But you'll make an exception for the party host."

Elrich sighed, so she was Lena Luthor, she was exactly what he thought she'd be, an spoiled brat who would probably throw a tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted, and he didn't want to call the attention on him so he took her hand, and allowed her to guide him to the dance floor.

They got in the middle of the crowd and started to move, Elrich was thankful it was an slow dance, he wasn't lying when he said he didn't dance, he was terrible at it, but Lena insisted if she didn't like it, that was her problem.

He looked at the couples around them, fake people with fake smiles, and there was Valor and Kara, they just couldn't take their eyes of each other, they were looking at each other like they were seconds away from ripping each other clothes, did they forgot they were in public? 

'Get a room' Elrich thought.

"I've never seen you before," Lena said "that's weird considering that the people who assist to this parties are usually the same."  
"I'm new in the city."  
"And what's your name again?"  
"Eric Matthews"   
"You have the same name that the dumb brother from boy meets world?"

'I knew it was a dumb name' Elrich thought 'I knew it'

"It's a coincidence" he said.  
"Well, I don't recall seeing your name in the guest list."  
"I'm a plus one."  
"Interesting."

She reminded in silence for a moment, Elrich started to suspect that she might have some hide intentions.

"Have you heard of those bank robbers who got alien weapons?, horrible isn't it?"

Elrich felt the tension in his body.

"An unfortunately event, undoubtedly."  
"A lot of my guest didn't want to come, they were afraid those criminals might appear."  
"Really?"  
"They still can come, after all here are the richest people in the city, I don't think they would resist it."  
"Humm"  
"You know? If I were one of those thieves I would send someone first, to blend in, to check out who came, the security, the outputs... but you know it just a theory."

She stared at him with suspicious, for a second he thought the watch had failed and he had his original appearance, but looking at lack of reaction from the rest of guests he knew that couldn't be happening. But she was looking at him as she could see through him, and he hated that.

He smiled dangerously.

"Well, talking about theories, Don't you wonder where did such common thieves got Alien weapons? I think someone else got them for them, someone powerful and rich, so powerful and rich to throw a party full richest people."

She gave him the same dangerous smile.

"If someone is powerful and rich enough to get such weapons I don't think that someone would need to steal."  
"Right but, here is Supergirl isn't she?"  
"What do mean?"  
"Did you heard about the alien fight club? I wonder how many of the guest of this party were there too, Wouldn't be entertaining to see a battle of Supergirl against the alien weapons?."  
"That would be disgu..."

She couldn't finish, a big explosion announced the arrival of the thieves.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!" He heard Kara scream behind him, he turned around but she had already disappeared, leaving Valor alone who also seemed pretty pissed, what happened with those two?

Lena walked straight to the criminals.

"You picked the wrong party to crash." She said.

Elrich had to admit she had guts.

Supergirl finally appeared and she was in rage, those weapons didn't seem to affect her anymore, she acted like freaking psycho, no wonder why Valor liked her so much. And Valor was just standing there looking at her as she was a goddess making miracles, he was literally the only person in the room wasn't afraid of her.

'Idiot' Elrich thought.

Supergirl started to fly while she was literally shouting lasers through her eyes, in that moment Winn approached him trying to cover himself.

"Quick we have to destroy those weapons, we must stop this fight, I'm starting to worry about those thieves security." Winn said.  
"Me too." He never thought he'd said that.

He took the artefact out from where he was hiding it, the two ran to a safe place to get it ready, they hide under the stage where the musicians were performing before the party turned into a battlefield.

"Do you mind?" 

Lena was already there, with the same artefact, for a second the both were speechless, staring at each other creations.

"I guess great minds think alike" Winn said.  
"I already did half of the job" Lena said.  
"Right." Elrich said and proceeded to help her.

The three were working under pressure, specially after they heard one of the criminals scream 'We should stop, she's crazy' but even in those circumstances they really worked great together, they didn't talk but they exactly what to do, Elrich wouldn't mind to work with Winn and Lena again.

The device was ready soon and it worked exactly as they expected, the weapons were destroyed and there was nothing else to be worried about, when they got out of their hiding place they found Valor holding Supergirl from behind, probably stopping her from killing the criminals, then everybody started to looking at Elrich, Winn and Lena weird.

"Oh no we weren't..." Winn started to explain " We stopped them."

Lena approached Elrich.

"I'm sorry, for suspect that you were with the thieves." She said.  
"I'm sorry for suspect the same, I should have showed this fist."

He showed her his fake ID. 

"So Eric Matthews is actually your name, I thought it was fake."  
"Actually my friends call me Elrich."  
"It suits you better."

She smiled, it was an authentic smile, and Elrich thought she was the most gorgeous creature in the whole universe.

 

The last days had been a complete mess for Alex, ever since she met Maggie Sawyer her life turned upside down, first she thought she hated her, then she started to like her, and she thought everything was fine until she met her girlfriend, she just couldn't understand why the fact that Maggie was in a relationship bother her so much, and then everything turned way more complicated when Maggie told her that she had broken up with her girlfriend, Alex knew she wasn't supposed to be glad they broke up, and yet she was.

She tried to convince herself that she only cared about Maggie as a friend, but when she insisted on invited her out to enjoy sometime together, the detective insinuated that Alex might care about her as something more than a friend, the first instinct of Alex was deny it, she wasn't into girls, she never dated a girl, but the more she tried to denied the more fake it sounded for her, not to mention a lot of her feelings and behavior made more sense if she considered having romantic feelings towards Maggie.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, while she was in the elevator with Kara and Winn who fortunately also seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, they were in their way to see Mon-el, Elrich and Freyas new apartment, she was there when Elrich picked it so she wasn't curious, she wasn't paying attention to anything, if she would have paid attention she would have heard Kara saying 'So close.' Or would have noticed that Winn knew a secret and he was terrible keeping it. The elevator finally stopped.

"The last floor," Kara said "I really hope Elrich didn't picked some attic."

Alex smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Mon-el and Freya were already there, if Alex wasn't so distracted by her thoughts she would have noticed how Kara and Mon-el's faces turned completely red the moment they saw each other.

She smiled to Freya, the young girl stayed with her the night of the Gala, poor thing she hated to stay away of the action but the children weren't allowed in those events, she was starting to dislike the planet, and Alex couldn't blame her, she didn't like to miss the fun either, yet the idea of such a young child fighting against criminals was kind of terrified, even if they insisted she was well trained.

"They are here Elrich, now can you please let us in" Mon-el said while he knocked the door.  
"He said we had to wait until you arrived." Freya said.

The door opened and Elrich came out.

"Welcome to my home. Mi casa es tu casa."

They got inside to find a penthouse, a huge penthouse, Freya ran around exploring the place, and Mon-el went straight to the kitchen.

"Oh Rao, oh Rao," he said excited as a child in Christmas, " this kitchen is so big, is biggest kitchen ever!!"

Freya went to the balcony and they heard her saying.

"It has a pool!!"

Mon-el ran to the balcony, he took Freya to jump with her into the water, the two then started to splash water to each other, it was kind of cute.

"Wow," Kara said.  
"This place is amazing." Winn said.  
"I thought you were searching for something smaller." Kara asked.  
"I was." Elrich replied " but this place appeared, and I couldn't resist it."  
"It was so cheap, like ridiculously cheap" Alex added.

Kara and Winn looked at them skeptical. That was the moment Alex was waiting for.

"Didn't you asked why it was so cheap?" Kara asked.  
"Of course we did" Elrich answered "it was something stupid, apparently nobody wants live here just because the last owner went crazy murdered his entire family and committed suicide, it's ridiculous, I mean it's not like the bodies are still here and they even cleaned all the blood, I checked... Valor, Freya don't run around the house wet!! Excuse me."

He leave to scold his partners, without notice the terrified faces of Kara and Winn, Alex had to make a great effort to stop herself from laughing at their expressions full of horror, they wouldn't come to visit anytime soon.


	21. The alien bar

Maggie showed the alien bar to Alex, it was a place where all the aliens could go to feel free to be themselves, away from the prejudice of the earthlings, it was their safe heaven. When Alex arrived almost everyone was already there, Kara and Mon el were sitting together, to no one surprise, J'onn was trying to have a conversation with M'gann and Elrich was alone in a corner looking at his cellphone with an smile in his face, Alex had the feeling that was the first time she saw him smile.

"You seem to have a good time" she said as she approached him.  
"No really, I'm just glad to be sober."  
"You have been really attached to your cel phone since the gala." 

He shrugged.

"Its an useful device, I like useful devices."

In that moment his cellphone rung, and his happy expression changed in a confused expression.

"What happened?" Alex asked.  
"Nothing, I've been texting Lena Luthor and I wrote something I was sure it was funny, but she just answered Lol"

Alex laughed.

"It means laughing out loud, you made her laugh."  
"Oh" he said relief "Good."  
"So... Lena Luthor? Do you have a crush on her?"  
"I don't understand... crush?"  
"Do you like her, like her?"  
"Is like her, like her any different from just like her?"  
"Do you wanna mate her? Romantic styles"  
"Oh, no, nothing romantic."  
"Then why are so happy texting her"  
"I know is hard to believe it considering that the only friend you know me is Valor but I usually like to deal with smart people. And Lena Luthor happens to be an smart person."  
"An smart person that makes you smile each time you say her name."

Elrich sighed and his turned sad.

"It doesn't matter." he said "I know she is not a psycho like her brother but she would still run away from me if she'd saw my real face."

Alex felt like an idiot for suggesting the possibility of something romantic happening between them, there was something in that bar that made her feel like everything was possible, that anyone can love whoever they wanted but in the world outside it was just hopeless.

She cleared her throat.

"Well, if you don't like earthlings maybe here you can find someone from Callum."  
"No!" he almost screamed surprising her, he cleared his throat. "No, I don't feet with the beauty standards of my own species either."

Alex didn't say anything but then she realized that even in that place he was using his fake human appearance.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Freya who came out of the bathroom to the surprise and horror of Alex.

"I want some snacks" the little girl said.  
"What is she doing here? Children are not supposed to be in a bar."  
"Yeah," Elrich said. "Some guy said the same but she broke his arm and no one has bother us since then."

Alex stared at them speechless.

"What?" Elrich said. "We said she was well trained."

 

Kara was sitting in front of Mon-el in the alien bar, he was so exciting to finally being able to come, to finally have alcohol that was able to get him drunk, he said super soberness sucked.

"So..." Kara started to ask "How is your new apartment."  
"The place is great." he said "but since that diabolic creature appeared I haven't been able to sleep."

Kara swallowed.

"Diabolic creature?"  
"Yeah, its always scratching my door and my bed, and making annoying noises, and staring at me when I try to sleep, I think it wants to kill me."

Kara started to shake, she knew that place was haunted, she knew it.

"Have you talk with Elrich about it?"  
"Of course I have, but him and Freya are infatuated with it."  
"They like it?!"  
"They love it, they keep saying 'isn't Mr Marshmallow the cutest thing you've ever seen?', 'how can you dislike Mr Marshmallow?', or 'no, We are not getting rid of Mr Marshmallow.'"  
"They named a ghost."  
"Ghost? I thought it's called cat."  
"Cat?"  
"Yeah, that stupid white furry ball came included with the apartment, and it hasn't left me alone since we moved."  
"Would you rather a dog?"  
"What's that?" 

She was about to explain when M'gann appeared with two glasses of a golden liquid.

"Alderbaran rum." she announced "mortal for earthlings, but for you two a refreshing cocktail."

Kara looked at the rum confused.

"Did you ordered this?" she asked.  
"Did I ordered this?"  
"No, giggles over there sends it."

The both turned to see an alien with a blue head who was smiling exciting at Mon-el.

"It's blue."   
"Seriously? I think this is the fourth drink someone sends you."

Kara felt so annoyed, true they weren't dating, but they didn't know, all they knew was that him was there with her, and yet they still kept sending drinks, Mon-el hadn't paid anything since they arrived.

"I think tonight I'm getting laid." he announced almost singing. That annoyed Kara the most, he was a slut, an hedonist, and yeah, now she knew the meaning of the word.  
"I want to punch you in the face" she said.  
"Did you said something Comets?" 

She realized then she said it out loud, thankfully he was distracted flirting with that dumb giggles.

"I said we should fight together, we used to do that a lot when we were children, it would be interesting to do it now that we are well trained fighters."  
"I don't know"  
"What? Are you scared I might kick your ass?"  
"Alright, but only if you drink this first." he said pointing at the rum.  
"I don't think so."  
"What? Scared?"

And there it was his ability to push her buttons, she would punch him so hard the next day.

She drank all the content of the glass, that wasn't a wise decision.

"Wow," Mon-el said "How do you feel?"  
"Floaty" Kara replied "but I'm not floating." 

The both started to laugh.

"And haha, now you'll have to train with me," suddenly her excitement turned into pain "tomorrow, why does my head hurt?"  
"That's cause the alcohol is loosing its effect you should drink more."  
"More alcohol" she screamed.  
"Bring us more alcohol!" he supported her.

They kept drinking, and after a few glasses something was clear, there was a person more attracted to Mon-el than Kara Danvers and that was drunk Kara Danvers. There was a point when she seemed about to cry.

"What's the matter Comets?" he asked.  
"It's just that you're there" she said pointing at his side of the table "and I'm here, I want to be there."  
"Then come to me."

Kara had been a superhero for a year already, she had fighted countless aliens, included her aunt Astra and her uncle Non, she had almost lost her life saving the earth but anything of that could compare to the challenge of stand up and walk to the other side of the table, the floor moved like an earthquake only she could feel, she stumbled twice but she finally reached her goal, when she got to him she let herself fall in his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I did it!!" she said.  
"You did it!" 

The they laughed and kept drinking unable to keep they hands to themselves.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he whispered "I can tell."

Kara looked at him.

"You are a jerk."

He laughed.

"Why am I a jerk?"  
"Cause you call me beautiful and you wanna get laid with other woman."  
"Well I didn't receive a better offer."  
"You don't need to receive any offer."

She pulled out of his shirt the necklace she had gave him.

"See this?" she said. "This means you are mine, end of story."  
"Oh, so... If this means I'm yours" he pointed at the ring he gave her "that means you are mine too?"  
"You finally got it!"

Then she hid her face in his neck.

"If Krypton and Daxam wouldn't had been destroyed," she whispered "We would be married by now."  
"You're right" he said like that was the discovery of the century "We have to do something about it."

She look at him.

"What do you want to do?"

 

Alex got tired trying to explain Elrich and Freya why a 12 years old couldn't go to the bar, no matter how she put it they just couldn't get it, aliens were weird.

Fortunately, for them, she saw Maggie in the pool table, she took a deep breath before to approach her.

"Danvers." Maggie said "Glad to see you are alive."

They hadn't seen each other since that night in that same bar, when Alex got the strength to admit to her that she might be interested in her in more than a friendly way. She still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Alex replied "Sorry for drop you that bomb."  
"Not the first bomb someone has drop me."  
"I'm not really sure what to do now."  
"Have you talk with someone? Maybe a family member?" she asked.  
"Just you"  
"You should tell them, you shouldn't go through this alone."  
"What if it just a fase?"  
"It's not, trust me you deserve to be happy with whoever you chose, do it and I'll let you invite me a drink."

Alex stared at her, she was so different from anyone she had met before, so beautiful and those lips, she wanted to kiss them so bad, she was so not interested in being her friend.

"Is that your sister?" Maggie asked.  
"What?"

She turned around to see Kara being carried by Mon-el in bridal style, they were obviously drunk.

"Alex!!" Kara screamed in Mon-el arms "We are getting married!!"  
"Oh my god." Alex said she to see Maggie "I'm sorry, I have to..."  
"Go ahead" Maggie replied.

The pair of lovebirds had already disappeared, when she went to J'onn for support.

"I'm sorry, there is an emergency at the DEO you take care of her."   
"Coward" she said.

She then went with Elrich and Freya.

"Come on we have to stop them."  
"Why? We know they'll get eventually, this save us all the drama."  
"No it doesn't, they will be so embarrassed the next morning they'll avoid each other for weeks and it will take them longer."  
"Oh please, they are not that stup... Oh who am I kidding? They are, lets go."


	22. The morning after

It was a long night for Alex, Kara had never been drunk, one of the perks of being a super powerful alien was being super sober, that was the reason why when they went to a bar it was Kara the one who took care of Alex when she got drunk, and that happened a lot specially in their teenage and college years, but that night karma slapped her in the face, it was like all the problems she caused to her sister through the years were concentrated in that night.

Drunk Kara was a soup opera character, she kept talking about her undying love for Mon-el, and how nobody could take keep them apart and of course she turned Alex into the villain who couldn't understand their love, Mon-el by the other hand turned into character from a very cheap musical, apparently he had just watched 'West Side Story' and he kept singing 'Maria' except that he changed Maria for Kara, he wasn't Broadway material. She envied Elrich so much, he seemed so used to deal with his drunk friend, Alex was sure that if he wouldn't be around, she wouldn't had been able to separate the pair of super strong horny aliens.

Freya just walked behind them pretending she didn't knew them.

But that was just the beginning of her night, she had to go with J'onn in a mission to the Antarctic, where she found the scene of the movie 'The thing' brought to life, everybody was dead, except for that scientific leading the investigation of global warming, she couldn't imagine how horrible experience was that, to wake up and find everybody around you die in such a brutal way. 

They couldn't found the responsible of all those deaths, so J'onn allowed her to leave to get some rest, sadly she had to sleep in the couch, someone else used her bed. The night was long, but she was ready when the morning came, specially to talk with the usurper of her bed.

Mon-el had a confused expression when he woke up, he looked around trying to remember the events of the last night, trying to understand why was he naked in an strange bed, he didn't seem to be successful.

"Morning." Alex said.

His face turned pale as snow obviously terrified, she would have been offended if she didn't already know he had his eye set on Kara.

"Alex? What happened?"

She got closer to him, pretending to be seductive.

"Last night..." she said "you were an animal... you almost tear me apart, you beast."  
"Oh Rao... Comets is going to kill me."

There were not words to describe the horror in his face, unable to resist it anymore she took a picture of it with her cell phone and started to laugh hysterically, that should teach him to not get her sister drunk.

Mon-el sighed relief.

"Based on your laugh, I assume you were just making fun of me."  
"My stomach... hurts so much."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Wait a second."

She sent the picture to Elrich with the text 'This was his face' , a second later Elrich replied with 'lol' He was learning so fast.

"Ok," she said "This is what happened, after we finally got to separate you from Kara, and believe me that took a long, we took you to your own apartment, but as soon as you arrived you took the cat and you said 'if it's name is Mr marshmallow that means is edible' then you tried to eat the cat, so that night you couldn't be any close to the cat, and definitely any close to my sister, so the only option left was my place."  
"And then you took my clothes off to make believe we had sex, in order to laugh at me?"  
"You were the one who took off your clothes."  
"Why did I do that?"  
"Cause you wanted to show me how healthy you were in order for me to accept your marriage with my sister, got to say I was about to give you my permission, but you taking my bed and making me sleep in the couch made you lost a lot of points."

Mon-el covered his face with his hands completely ashamed. Alex laughed a little bit more.

"Come on, get dressed so we can have some breakfast."

In that moment her cell phone started to ring, it was someone who was probably having an embarrassing morning too.

"Good morning Juliet."  
"Do you know of someone discreet who can repair a ceiling?"  
"Repair a ceiling? Why?"  
"I might have done something... bad... with my heat vision."  
"Oh god..."

Alex laughed again, that morning just keep getting better.

"By the way, why was I tied to my bed?"  
"We had to make sure you weren't going to do something dumb when we leave you in your apartment."  
"How did that even worked, I could release myself easily this morning."  
"Fortunately drunk Kara doesn't know she is super strong, so she didn't even tried to set herself free."  
"Oh Rao..." Kara cried.  
"So about your ceiling..."  
"Ah yes, I need someone who doesn't make questions."  
"How does it looks like?"  
"Burn, just burn."  
"Send me a picture."  
"No!"   
"Look the maintenance crew of the DEO can deal with it."  
"Oh great."  
"But I won't send them unless you send me a picture."  
"... Fine, but you have to promise me you won't show it to anyone."

Alex crossed her fingers.

"Of course I promise."

Kara hung up and seconds later Alex received the picture, she lost the count of how many things had made laughed that morning, but that picture was the best.

Kara had used her heat vision to write in her ceiling 'Kara loves Mon-el, Karamel forever."

She immediately sent the picture to Elrich, who replied lol again, Alex started to fear that he might abuse of the lol.

When she turned around she discovered Mon-el already cooking the breakfast.

"You don't have to do that." Alex said.  
"Well after invading your place and taking your bed is the least I can do."  
"Well thank you, although your face when you woke up, made it worth it."  
"Haha." He said then he served her a plate with an omelette on it. "Here, enjoy it."

She took a little piece in her mouth.

"Oh my God." She said surprised "this taste so good."  
"Thank you."  
"This is best best omelette ever, I wish Maggie could taste it."

In that moment a memory hit her, Maggie in the pool table, telling her she deserved to be with whoever she choose, the idea of being with her, to be able to say she was in love, but first she needed to tell Kara, her sister, and in that moment she realized how terrified she was about it, what if it wasn't ok for Kara? What if she didn't approve It? That would break her heart, her sisters opinion meant a lot for her, she could never be truly happy if Kara didn't approve the person she loved.

"Are you alright?" Mon-el asked "You have been really quite."  
"I'm ok, I just... Actually I want to ask you something, but you have to promise me to won't tell anyone about it, not even Kara."  
"You have my word."  
"Do you remember Maggie Sawyer."  
"Yeah, she was the cop who arrested the guys that stole our weapons."  
"Well, the thing is I decided to have a romantic relationship with her."  
"Humm"

The lack of reaction of Mon-el give Alex mixed feelings on one hand she wanted to hug him, it was obvious it wasn't a big deal for him, he could react the same way if she had told him she planned to buy new plates, and that was the reaction she wanted to see in her sister, on the other hand, didn't Krypton and Daxam have opposite values, if that wasn't a big deal in Daxam maybe in Krypton it was, the idea terrified Alex.

"But before start something, she wants me to tell Kara."  
"Oh, and you want to wait to see if the relationship is serious before to introduce her to your family?"  
"No, that's not the problem, the problem is Kara doesn't know I... Like girls, I didn't even know until a few weeks ago, and... I don't know how is she going to take it, do you know what the kriptonian thought of same gender couples?"  
"No I don't."  
"You never asked?"  
"Well in Daxam the same gender couples were as common as opposite gender couples, and I was a child so it never occurred to me that wasn't normal in other planets."

Alex sighed, she never asked either so she couldn't complain.

"Has Comets ever told you about Kel-gand?"  
"Yes, she said he was your baby sitter."  
"Yeah, that was an apt description, what has she said about him?"  
"She said he was a really good man and that he was always taking care of you."  
"Everything is true, it was also true he liked boys and Comets knew it."  
"What?"  
"In one of her visits a former lover of him, I don't really remember his name, appeared and made an scene, Kel-gand and Comets were so embarrassed, but she never treated him different, nor seemed to think less of him."  
"Maybe she didn't realized they were a couple."  
"Oh trust me, it was obvious."

Alex couldn't help to think that maybe Kara wasn't really ok with it but she just tolerate it was obvious she wasn't as close to him as Mon-el.

"Besides," he added "you are her sister and she loves you, the person you chose to love won't change that, I know it, she is the kindest soul in the universe."

In that moment his cell rang, he check it and his face turned pale.

"And now the kindest soul in the universe wants to kill me."

He showed her his cell phone, he had received a message from Kara that said 'I drank your stupid rum now come to the DEO so I can kick your ass.'

"Be afraid," Alex said "be very afraid."


	23. The so called training session

Elrich arrived at the DEO in the morning, he liked to come and check out his ship, since the incident with alien weapons he was always worried about his little guardian, even more considering they hadn't catch the fake agents who were with Cadmus those bastards got to turn off the cameras on the right moment, they were good, Elrich had to admit it, but he was better and he would make them pay in the name of his beloved ship.

He saw Winn when he was about to leave, he was completely focused in what seemed to be the design of an armor, and a shield.

"Planning to join Supergirl in the field?" Elrich asked.

Winn jumped surprised, and immediately closed the page leaving only the content of the security cameras.

"You scared me, what are you doing here? Checking out your ship?"  
"You know it, what was that?"  
"Nothing just silly things I do on my free time... or when I get bored at work."  
"Yeah this planet can be boring, at least Freya has something to do."  
"Oh right, how is she doing in school?"  
"She is adapting, I'm still not sure about it tho."  
"Why not?"

Elrich pulled out a piece of paper of his jacket.

"I found this in her backpack."

Winn took the piece of paper and started to read the content in it.

"Dear Felicia: I think you are really pretty and interesting and smart in a unique way, and I would really like to know you better, so maybe if you want we can meet at lunch and talk, I'm Carter Grant by the way, we take English class together, you probably haven't noticed me, but I have noticed you, so I better finish this note before it starts to sound creepy, anyway I would really like to meet you at lunch. Bye."

Winn finished the reading of the note and started to laugh.

"Oh boy seems like little Freya has called some attention on her... wait... Carter Grant? He's Cat Grants son..."  
"How could she hide this from me?"  
"Maybe she told Valor."  
"That's worst, he's the last person she should ask about boys, Why is this happening? She is just a baby."  
"Hey relax, did you actually read this? This boy is not exactly a playboy material, trust me I played video games with him an entire day, he is a good kid."  
"That doesn't makes me feel better."

Winn smiled.

"He reminds me to me at his age, I was terrible with girls, it took me a whole day to get the courage to talk to them." He said.  
"Yeah I wasn't better at that age," Elrich replied "And it didn't help having Valor beside me, always so charming and good looking, I never stood a chance."  
"That sucks, I remember when I was young when the girl I had crush with came to talk to me and I wasn't prepared I always made a noise like a heee, I don't know, it sounded like a squirrel, it was embarrassing."  
"That sounded bad."  
"I know, is so good we already passed that phase."

In that exactly moment Elrichs phone rang, the second he saw who was calling him he made the exact same noise Winn had just described.

"What's the matter?" Winn asked.  
"It's Lena, she's calling me."  
"So What? You've been talking with her every day since the gala."  
"Texting, not talking, what should I say?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"You said you were not longer in that phase?"  
"I didn't said I got better."  
"Where is Alex Danvers when you need her?"  
"Just answer the phone."

He cleared his throat, and with his shaking hand he pushed the green bottom in the screen of his cellphone.

"Hello" he said.  
"Hi I hope I'm not interrupting your work." She said in the other side of the line, he had forgotten how sweet her voice sounded, then he realized he hadn't answered.  
"... humm no... No, I'm having some free time."  
"Good, it's just I worried last night, you ended our conversation so suddenly."  
"I'm sorry, I was in a bar last night and my... brother and his girlfriend drank too much, I had to make sure they didn't do something stupid."  
"Well there is no way your brother could something worst than what my brother did, ha... it was a joke."  
"Oh yes... it was funny."  
"Thanks, um are you free this Saturday?"  
"I guess, what about you?"  
"I am."  
"So we are both free this Saturday."  
"Yeah... I might go to that coffee shop that is near to my building, at 6:00 pm and later I might go to the movies, I don't know, it's my free day."  
"Well I might go to say hi."  
"That would be nice."  
" Yeah and I don't know maybe we... What the hell?"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, it's my brother and his girlfriend again, I'll call you later."

He hung up the phone when he noticed Valor and Kara in the screen of Winn computer, acting not so friendly, again.

"Should we tell them they are being recorded?" Winn asked.

 

Comets wasn't happy, apparently last night the both had drunk a lot and had behaved inappropriate, not that he could remember, the last thing he remembered was convincing her to drink the rum, after that everything is blurry, he didn't remember any romantic insinuation between them, or any wedding plan, if she couldn't remember neither could he.The problem was that she blame him for the madness of that night and yes it was kind of his fault.

So there she was, waiting for him in her Supergirl suit, he wished she was wearing something different, she looked cute in her common clothes with the glasse,s she was adorable, but in the Supergirl suit she was just so sexy, with that mini skirt and her confident pose, it was so hard to focus when she was wearing that, and it didn't help the fact that she was mad at him, since they were children he always thought she looked gorgeous she was angry... what was wrong with him?

"Look who finally showed up." She said.  
"I had to take Freya to school, you look pissed."  
"I am."  
"I don't know why are so mad, we've always known I'd be first one to get you drunk."  
"I won't talk about it never again."

She gave a step further trying to punch him, but he dodged it, she tried to punch him several times but kept avoiding her fist.

"What are you doing?" Comets asked, "fight me!"  
"I don't think this is a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..."

Comets sighed.

"I always loved to fight with you, I never said it aloud but I did, when I was in Krypton I always had to keep the image of the perfect child, it was exhausting, but when I was with you I was free to scream and get angry and just be myself, pretty much every happy childhood memory I have is with you, fighting."  
"Comets..."   
"You have no idea how much I missed you, when I get in this planet I had to be even more careful cause I could hurt people, but I didn't have you around to allow myself to breathe, but now you are here, so why it has to be different?"

Cause they were not longer children, that's what Mon-el wanted to say, he noticed it that night in the gala when they danced, when they were children it was just a game, he loved to tease her and make her angry, but as adults he just couldn't help to notice the beautiful woman she had become, he just didn't want to let her go.

But of course he couldn't tell her that, instead he made a quick movement his feet the made her fall in the ground.

"You lowered your guard." He said.  
"You cheater."

And they started to fight, they punched, they dodged, and with every movement they got closer, and as Mon-el could guess it was completely different from when they were young, there was a tension he couldn't understand, he wanted to touch her and not in hostile way, she was the most beautiful creature that has ever existed, and that was driving him crazy.

There was a point when he had her in a corner, he was about to punch when she flew.

"Hey that's cheating." He said.  
"We both know that the bad guys won't give a fair fight."  
"So you are saying you are not going to fight fairly."  
"I'm just going to use my advantages."  
"Alright so that's the deal."

She smiled from upside, if was going to use her advantages so was he, he took his shirt off.

"Wh... What are you doing?"

He laughed, the kriptonians always had problems with nudity, something daxamites were completely comfortable with, until this day he would never understand how did the kriptonians managed to breed.

Poor Comets her face turned completely red.

"I find easier to fight shirtless, it gives me more freedom to move." He justified himself.  
"So that's how you want it?"  
"Come at me."

They started to fight again and he could tell how hard was for her to not look at his bare chest, he knew he had a great body, it was one of the benefits of training in different fight styles since 12 and she was starting to be conscious about it.

The distraction was enough to make her trip on the floor, he took the opportunity to put himself above her, making impossible for her to move.

"Do you surrender?" He whispered.  
"Never."

And then it happened again just like in the gala, he got lost in those beautiful blue eyes, those eyes had always made him forget about the world, and want to stare at them forever, he didn't realize how close he was to her until his nose touched hers and her eyes started to close and then... they heard someone behind them clearing her throat.

It was Alex.

"Look, usually I wouldn't interrupted you, but..." She said "You guys realize this place has cameras?"  
"What?!" Comets almost scream, throwing Mon-el out of her.

Mon-el just smiled amused by her reaction.

"Oh Rao" she said. "Do you think someone saw us?"

In that moment the horns in the room turned on and they could hear Elrich and Winn answering her question.

"Yes." They said.

The horror in Comets face reminded him of his face that morning and he understood Alex laugh, it was indeed a funny face.

Then the horns tuned on again, this time it was J'onn.

"Supergirl, Valor, this is not an hotel, do your foreplay somewhere else."

Comets covered her face with her hands, he started to laugh.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked "We were just training, if they got the wrong idea that's on them."  
"You are the ones who got the wrong idea." Alex, Elrich, Winn and J'onn said.

Alex approached Kara.

"Come on, let's get out here... I need to talk to you about something."

The both sisters left the room, and Mon-el did the same shortly after. He needed a cold shower.


	24. Different beliefs

Mon-el and Elrich walked to the bar, it was the time to start to work, they had wasted enough time being locked up in the DEO, and trying to find who stole their weapons, it had finally came the time for them to do what they were asked to, and just in that moment in the bar there a person of interest who meant a good reward.

While they were walking there, the former Prince told Elrich what he considered the dumbest thing about the earthlings.

"I mean she just wears glasses that's it." Mon-el said "A simple pair of glasses and nobody recognizes her, it's the same face, the same expressions, and yet everyone reminds oblivious, you have to be as special kind of idiot for not noticing something like that."  
"So let me get this straight," Elrich replied. "You are calling the earthlings idiot cause they seem to be incapable of see something that is so ridiculously obvious that is right in front of their faces."  
"Yeah, exactly."

Elrich looked at him with disbelief, like there was some kind of parallel there, but Mon-el just couldn't understand why was he looking at him like that.

"Oh boy, you really are an special kind of idiot."  
"Hey!, what's that supposed to mean?"

Elrich didn't answered, instead he just walked away from him straight to the bar.

He was already there when they arrived his skin was a shade between blue and green, his appearance was similar to an amphibious, he was wearing a suit and was trying to flirt with the bartender, unsuccessfully.

Mon-el and Elrich took sit at each side of him, Elrich turned off his watch, his real appearance was more menacing and therefore more effective for the job.

"Hello Bryan," Mon-el greeted him in a way that made seem like they old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" He seemed rather annoyed, probably cause the bartender who he had tried to flirt had just winked at Mon-el.  
"We are the Legion and I think that pretty much says what do we want."

Now he seemed scared. Legion had its reputation around the galaxy as a selected group of warriors who always get to catch the bad guys, when someone was in their list they knew it was time to be afraid.

"Look." Bryan said, "I know what you are thinking, but I'm innocent."  
"I've heard that before." Elrich said.  
"You see Bryan, it's not our place to decide that, we are just here for the money, now there two ways we can do this, one: you can willingly give yourself in and we'll give you our VIP treatment which means we'll allow you keep your dignity, or two: you can run and try to escape, and I make emphasis on the word try cause you'll never be able to escape from us and in that case we'll beat the hell out of you and we'll treat you worst possible way, your choice."

He ran.

"Why do they always do that?" Elrich asked.  
"I don't know, but this wouldn't be fun otherwise."

 

Kara had an interesting day, that training session with Mon-el made her have mixed feelings, and all of those feelings culminated in embarrassing when she discovered they were being observed and recorded, she couldn't understand how could Mon-el be so calm, it probably had to do something with the fact he was a daxamite, that race didn't know the meaning of the word shame.

Then she had a walk with Alex and some revelations came out, Alex was gay, and was in love with Maggie Sawyer, Kara couldn't believe it, she couldn't even look Alex in eyes, it had nothing to do with her sister being gay, but more with embarrassing, the shame of being unable of noticing before, every time the talked they always talked about Kara's problems, it was always about Kara, What kind of sister was she? How could she allowed Alex not feel comfortable to talk those kind things with her? She loved her, she could never stop loving her just for something like that, What made Alex think she would?

Fortunately the next morning she was finally able to tell her how she actually felt, and in the end that only made their bond grow stronger, they would talk about more if wasn't for a fight in the alien bar, Kara decided to be the one to fix it, but when she arrived she found something she didn't expect, there were Mon-el and Elrich beating up another alien who seemed the defenseless against them, the second that alien saw her he came running towards her.

"Supergirl! Please save me!" The alien begged. "They are going to kill me!"  
"Stay away from her!" Elrich yelled while he took him and throw him against a wall.  
"Hey Comets," Mon-el greeted her "don't worry we have everything under control."

She was horrified.

"What's this?" She asked. "What are you doing?"  
"Our job, that's the reason we are staying here, remember? To take the bad guys out of the planet."  
"He doesn't look like a bad person."  
"Of course he doesn't, he is a hustle, if he looked like a bad person he would suck at it and we wouldn't have this conversation."

Elrich was starting to tied him while that poor screamed.

"I'm trying to start over, I swear."  
"No you're not, and you know it." Elrich said.

Kara looked at Mon-el, she felt disgusted.

"You think this is right? The way you are treating him?"  
"We gave him the choice to give himself in peacefully, if he didn't take it that's on him."  
"He's not hurting anybody!"  
"Just because he's not threatening people with a gun doesn't mean he's innocent, three different planets are offering reward for his head."  
"Of course the reward, that's why you do this, you only care about the money, who cares if they are innocent, who cares if is right or wrong as long there is money involved."  
"Right cause Alex, Winn and J'onn they all do this for free."

He got her with the low guard, she couldn't argue that they were doing their job cause, cause he could replied that so was he, and while she was thinking in a good come back, Elrich who was obviously uncomfortable cleared his throat.

"I'm taking him to the ship." He announced.  
"Go ahead." Mon-el replied.  
"No," Kara said "release him."  
"No." Mon-el said.  
"I said Release Him!"  
"And said I won't, this my job, and it's none of your business!"  
"It's my business when I see two big well trained warriors taking advantage of a defenseless creature, what makes him different from Scorch? Why is she worthy of a second chance and he's not?"  
"First Scorch comes from a planet ruled by a psychopath, he comes from a planet that is well known for being peaceful see the difference? second Legion is not a charity, we don't go giving second chances to every criminal that seems nice, and third you should have learned by now that not just the criminals but most of the people would tell whatever you want to hear in order to get whatever they want from from you, and if you keep buying it, you'll be disappointed for the rest of your life."  
"I'm disappointed right now, of you, I rather believe in people, I rather have hope in them, you can say that all of them are evil but those are just excuses that you tell to yourself to justify hurting other people, but the truth is you're not a good person and you are not a hero."  
"I never said I was, I'm just a greedy bounty hunter."  
"Yeah I can see it now."

With that said she flew away from him, with the feeling she didn't know him at all.


	25. The alien parasite

When Kara flew away Valor let himself fall in the ground, he didn't say anything he just stared at the empty space in completely state of shock, so Elrich did what anyone else would do in his place, he left him there and finished the job, when finally took care of Bryan he returned to the bar only to find Valor in exact same place where he had left him. He had to carry him back to their place, he left him in his room and he didn't move in five hours, Elrich couldn't understand how could that be possible.

He and Freya went to see him at noon, he was lying in his bed, with Mr marshmallow resting in his face, there was something definitely wrong with him if he wasn't trying to murder the cat, Freya approached him and removed the cat from his face slowly, he still had a blank expression but at least he was still alive.

"Valor?" Freya asked.  
"Just let me here until Rao has mercy of me and send the death to remove my soul out of my body."  
"Oh for the love of..." Elrich got annoyed "You are a drama queen!!, it was just a little fight."  
"No it wasn't, she hates me now," Valor replied "she hates me and she won't speak to me again, we won't see each other again, and she'll marry James, oh Rao!"

Elrich didn't know what to say, this has never happened before, Valors romantic relationships usually lasted a night, he never had a serious relationship before, so Elrich had absolutely no preparation to know how to proceed with him being depressed over a this kind of situation, and it wasn't like Elrich had a lot of experience with those kind of stuff either. Come to think about it, he started to fear how their lack of knowledge of romantic relationships might affect Freya, their poor little girl never had a chance.

"But didn't you say they you two used to fight all the time when you were children?" Freya asked.  
"It's different now, everything is different now, our dances, our fights, every single interaction we have is different from when we were kids, it feels so... so..."  
"Intense?" Elrich asked.

Valor took his pillow and buried his face in it.

"It doesn't matter now, cause I screwed up, big time."  
"Ok" Elrich said "I was there too, and for my displeasure I saw and I heard everything, and the truth is, it wasn't entirely your fault."

Valor stared at him a little surprised.

"Bet you never thought you'd ever say that to me"  
"Never, not in a million of years."

Valor smiled slightly.

"But seriously" Elrich continued "We weren't doing anything wrong, yes we get paid but it's a job we are supposed to get paid, I'm not ashamed of what I do, being part of Legion is an honor."  
"I'm not saying I'm ashamed of being a member of Legion, it just maybe we went to far with Bryan, I mean the guy is a hustle but he's not a violent criminal, we really didn't need to beat him so bad."  
"Yeah, that was the part that was kind of our fault."  
"I don't know, I mean we've had to deal with the worst kind of people, we've had to fight them, don't you get some times the feeling that this kind of life has taken a little bit of our humanity?"

The three reminded in silence for a moment, Elrich considered Valors words, and yes he had seen the worst of people, and he had lost some faith in them, but being in Legion was actually what kept him from becoming a bitter monster.

"You know why Kerchak always has forbidden fights between us?, cause he knows how this kind of life can affect us, and he knows that some times it's just too much to take and that's why need a safe place to return, a place full of people you care about, a family, to remind us there is still good out there, that there is hope."

Valor smiled at him, a put his hand in his shoulder.

"That was so cheesy."  
"Oh shut up."  
"You've been watching too many romantic movies lately, haven't you."  
"Carter and I watched a zombie movie today." Freya said.

Mon-el looked at her complete horrified.

"I'm sorry who's Carter?"  
"Someone she'll never see again." Elrich replied.  
"Of course I'll see him again we go to the same school."

Elrich was about to explain her what he actually meant when Valor phone rang, they didn't heard the conversation but it had to be something really serious to make him drop the phone and leave the apartment in super speed.

 

 

Comets was lying in a hospital bed, she looked like a mommy, Mon-el could hardly see her, he just saw her five hours ago, how could that happened such a little amount of time?, and to think about their fight, why did they do that?, why didn't they speak things like adults instead of attacking each other, they were friends.

Alex approached him.

"She'll be fine." She said.  
"What happened?"  
"A few days ago we received a distress call from the Antarctic, it was a group scientific who were attacked, but when we arrived, they were all dead, except for one, We brought him back here but he couldn't remember what happened, he left him go, but we later discovered that an alien parasite took possession of his body and used him to absorb the energy from any other living creature, today we tried to stop him, but as you can see we failed."

Mon-el looked at Comets, how could that happened? She was supposed to be indestructible, she wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Elrich and Freya arrived in that moment, Mon-el felt guilty for just leaving without saying a word, he just couldn't think when he knew she got hurt.

"What happened?" Elrich asked.  
"A parasite absorbed her energy." Alex replied "But she'll be fine, she just need to recharge, it's J'onn who I'm worry about, he needs a blood transplant, I'm going to look for M'gann, the problem is the parasite, that thing is still out there and the city is defenseless."

Mon-el looked at Elrich, they didn't need words to understand each other, they knew that fighting against an evil parasite wasn't their job description, but there was no way they would just stand there when they were multiple lives, innocent lives in risk, they weren't heroes but they weren't monsters either.

"We'll take care of it." He said.  
"Thank you." Alex said before leaving the room.

They left shortly after, they met James in their way to their ship to pick up some guns, usually him and Mon-el exchanged insults whenever they saw each other, but in that moment they knew it wasn't the time for that.

"How is she?" He asked.  
"She'll be fine." Mon-el replied.  
"What happened?"  
"Evil parasite, Winn will give you the details, we have to hurry up."

They got themselves ready to meet the parasite they were informed that the creature might had as goal to kill a politician who disagreed his point of view, apparently that was a common problem in earth.

When they arrived they found a giant humanoid creature that could described as a skull covered with some kind of skinless muscle, it was the ugliest creature they've seen in their lives, and that meant a lot coming from them. 

"It's a zombie alien." Freya said.  
"I'm regretting this already." Mon-el added.  
"This is the last time I'm doing this for free." Elrich announced.

Elrich and Mon-el made Freya to stay behind them to keep her from risk, they started to attack the creature but instead of getting hurt, it only seemed to get angrier, it tried to attack Mon-el but it was suddenly attacked by an stranger in some kind of armor, he was completely covered so he couldn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" Mon-el asked.  
"I'm the Guardian." The stranger replied with an obviously altered voice.  
"Did he stole my ship's name?" Elrich asked.

There was no time answer the creature attacked again, they fought with all they had but it was useless, that thing seemed to grow stronger with each attack.

"Why this thing doesn't die already?" Elrich asked annoyed.

Right in that moment Comets appeared looking as healthy as ever, she tackled the creature and after she got it's attention she tried to reason with it, but it was too late, the man it used to be was no longer there, only the beast, she used a source of unlimited energy and the parasite got more than it could handle, after a few seconds it exploited.

When it was finally gone Comets approached him.

"I didn't know the parasite was on your list." She said.  
"This time we decided to make some community service." Mon-el replied.  
"Thank you" she looked at their company "to all of you."

She tried to discover the identity of the Guardian but it was useless, his armor was covered in lead, he left shortly after.

"He stole my ship's name." Elrich complained.  
"Let it go." Freya said.

Comets put her attention back to Mon-el.

"I'm sorry." The both said, and they laughed a little.  
"Let me go first." Mon-el said "Elrich and I went to far with Bryan, we didn't have to beat him the way we did, so from now on we'll treat our non violent criminals less violently."  
"I'm ok with it," Comets replied, "And I'm sorry too, that creature... When it was a man... when we found him we just let him go, we didn't even suspected cause he seemed harmless, and look what happened, if we would've made him stay, all that people who died... and him..."

She made a sad expression, probably she was feeling guilty.

"Comets..."  
"And the worst part is that I know you, I know you're not prefect, I mean, you are arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, immature, promiscuous, and I don't want to call you dumb, but smart is not a word I would use to describe you..."  
"I have a lot of faults I get It!"  
"But you are not cruel, you've never been cruel, I could never call you a friend otherwise, I should have trusted you, you would never hurt an innocent, so from now on I promise I'll trust you."

They smiled to each other.

"We have a deal." Mon-el said.

 

 

Later that night while everyone else was sleeping Mon-el walked alone, searching desperate for something.

"Come on, stupid cat, where are you?"

He had left the door open and Mr Marshmallow ran away after he "accidentally" stepped in its tail. So there he was searching for the cat he didn't wanted to have in the first place cause he knew Freya would never speak to him again if he lost it.

After a few minutes he finally got to see that furry white tail, he was about to catch it, when he heard a scream, he ran to the source and found a woman, shrunken, probably out of fear, she was crying.

"Are you Ok?" He asked as he approached her.

But once he was close enough the woman attacked him with a device that gave him electric charges until he fell in the ground, before losing his conscious he could see her face, she was a mature woman, close to her 60s, she was smiling.

"Welcome to Cadmus" she said.

Then everything turned black.


	26. Cadmus

Mon-el was boring, and pissed and so embarrassed, how could he get kidnapped so easily? He was a bounty hunter for Rao sake, he hadn't been captured by the bad guys against his will since he was 14, and in his defense he was naked, he was seduced by the younger sister of a criminal they were trying to catch, come to think about it, she looked a lot like Comets.

And he was in a cage, a freaking cage, like an animal, he felt so humiliated, he couldn't remember the last time he was in a cage... no wait, he could, although that time he wasn't kidnapped, and he had a lot of fun that night, he smiled at that memory, then suddenly, the door of the room where he was retained opened, and the woman who attacked him appeared.

She was a mature woman but she was attractive and elegant, Mon-el disliked her immediately, something in her reminded him of his mother, and that was a person he rather not to think about... ever.

"Well, well look what we have here." She said.  
"An extremely attractive young man trapped in a cage at your mercy." Mon-el replied "Every middle aged woman fantasy."

She looked at him with contempt, again just like his mother.

"I have better taste than a disgusting alien."  
"Oh look an alien hater, that was my guess number two."  
"Don't try to act like the victim."  
"Considering that you attacked me, kidnapped me, and put me in a cage I'm quite sure this makes me the victim in this situation."  
"The real victim is the humanity, believing the lies you and your kind had said to them, but I'll put an end to it, I'll save humanity."  
"Oh boy."

Great another crazy lady with God complex, like he needed to know another one after being sort of raised by his mother, where did this kind of people came from? Why did he had to deal with them? He wondered if she was married to brainless, submissive moron with no sense of free will, just like his father.

"Your presence here will serve for a great purpose..."

He rolled his eyes, and she finally was a aware of how little impressed he was.

"You don't realize your position here, do you? I have you in my power, I have people everywhere, how do you think I got your weapons stolen? I could do that and so much more, and right now I can order my subordinates to torture you and cause you the..."  
"Greatest pain of your life," Mon-el interrupted her "Yeah I've heard that before, you are not special, you're just making this huge display of power just to hide the fact that you're so scary, but go ahead torture me, show me the pain, I've in this situation before, I can take it, now I wonder how long is going to take you to realize that you can't hurt me."

She just smiled. Probably trying to hide her defeat, she seemed like the kind of person who was an expert hiding her emotions... just like his mother.

"We'll see." She said.

 

"I don't understand," Kara said "Why would someone would want to harm Mon-el?"  
"Maybe because they met him." Elrich replied.

Mon-el had disappeared three days ago, he had left his celphone and weapons in their apartment, Kara and Elrich hadn't been able to contact him, they had been searching for him but it was helpless, as far as they knew he just vanished like a ghost. 

Meanwhile Kara and Elrich were sitting in the alien bar exchanging ideas of what they could do to find him, unsuccessfully.

"This is not the time for jokes Elrich." Kara scolded him.  
"You shouldn't worry so much."  
"How can you tell me that?, we don't have any idea where is he, how is he, we don't even know if he is alive."  
"Look I don't know in what kind of situation is he, but I do know that doesn't matter he have been worse. One of the few things I admire of Valor is his ability to endure pain."

Kara didn't say anything, but she remembered the last time she saw him before their planets were destroyed, she remembered all those scars in his back, those whip marks, he was only 12 but that didn't stop his parents, those heartless monsters who didn't think twice before abandoning their own child in order to save themselves, in that moment Kara wonder if that was actually a good thing, they hurt him so much that any pain that came later didn't mean anything to him.

In that moment Elrichs phone rang, his face turned pale, he took a deep breath before answer, Kara thought for a second it might be news from Mon-el.

"Lena hi." He said.

Wait What?...

"Hi," she could heard Lena Luthor voice in the other side of the phone. "I did what you asked me, but as far as I could check the alien fight club hasn't been reopened. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, I didn't actually expected it to be, I just had to check, thanks."  
"Your welcome, call me whenever you need me."  
"Thank you."

He hang up, and Kara started at him.

"I didn't know you and Lena were still in contact."  
"I like smart people." Elrich replied while he shredded.  
"And does she knows..."  
"All she knows is that I'm a CIA agent who is looking for an alien."  
"That's why you asked her for the fight club?"  
"Yeah I thought that maybe roulette decided to reopened it, and Dragga might have talk to her about him."  
"Of course, why didn't I thought about it."  
"It was dead end any way."

He closed his eyes and then she could see the eye bags, he hadn't get any sleep, he might be trying to act relaxed but he was probably really worried about him, he was like an elder brother pretending he didn't care trying to hide the fact that was scared and probably feeling guilty.

"What about the guys who stole our weapons." He said suddenly.  
"Cadmus?"  
"Yeah, think about it, they want the earthlings to hate aliens, and the best way to do it is to show them the bad alien, and since they have eyes and ears in the DEO they must know we are here to get rid of the bad aliens, we are in their way."

Kara felt her heart stopping.

"When Cadmus get to catch an alien they torture them, they have absolutely no compassion for them," she started to say. " No just aliens, they took Jeremiah, my adoptive father, 13 years ago, we haven't seen him since then, if they have Mon-el, I don't know how are we going to find him."  
"Hey take it easy, we are going to find him, trust me, I'm a bounty hunter, finding people is my job."  
"If they see you as a menace you're not safe either."  
"I know."

He got up.

"I'm going to pick up Freya, you go and tell J'onn our theory, we need to find the fake agents, they must know where they are."

Kara nodded, and left the bar immediately.

She found J'onn exercising, he was trying to clear his mind, apparently M'gann presence had made him start to see his long gone family, she assumed it was the guilt over starting to care about someone else, they guilt of surviving, she knew that guilt so well. 

"I'm sorry," he said "You already have a lot of problems with Valor disappearance, how is the search going?"  
"Actually I came to talk to you about it, Elrich thinks that Cadmus can be behind it."

His expression turned more serious, he remembered Cadmus, they hunted him, and they almost got him, he was as aware as Kara of all they could do.

"He have to find the fake agents, it might be our only chance." She said.  
"We have to proceed with discretion, don't talk about this with anybody."  
"I know, Elrich is coming to help you."

She had to leave, she received an alert for the Guardian, the new so called superhero in town, he had helped her to defeat the alien parasite, but she wasn't so sure about him, and it certainly didn't help that he started to murder the criminals, he should have known that heroes never kill.

Suddenly she got an interference in her earpiece and out of nowhere the voice of her sister was replaced by the voice of an unknown woman.

"Hello kriptonian."  
"Cadmus."  
"Got it in one, and do you know why do we call ourselves that? Cadmus was the very first Greek hero."  
"If you think you are a hero you're crazier than I thought."  
"I'm inviting you to come over, we already have a guest, your daxamite lover."  
"Don't you dare to touch him."  
"If you tell anyone we have him he'll die, if you don't come he'll die, but don't forget, Cadmus was known for killing monsters."

And in second every rational or irrational thought disappeared from Kara head and only four words reminded.

"I can't lose him."


	27. The search

There was reason why Elrich and Valor always worked so well together, even with such different personalities, they always had their own role when it come to their missions, Valor was the one who made sure the mission was accomplished and Elrich was the one who who made sure the three survived Valors stupidity, being on earth was a mission, and he felt he was failing.

He walked through the DEO not knowing who could he trust, feeling paranoid, and it didn't help Kara wasn't answering his calls, a dumb missing alien was enough, he then met Alex in the middle of the place.

"Hey, have you seen Kara?" She asked. "Can't find her anywhere."  
"That makes the two of us."  
"How is the search for your partner?"  
"Stressful, I had a theory of what might happen to him, but I need her to help me."  
"Maybe Winn knows how to track her."

The both went to search for Winn who seemed to have his own fair dose of stress. Watching the news where the detective Sawyer pointed the thief of his ship's name as a murdered.

"Winn" Alex said "We need you to help us to find Kara."  
"I thought Valor was the one who was missing."  
"Apparently so is Kara." Elrich answered.  
"Last time I heard from her she was going after The guardian."  
"She's probably in Catco or maybe she and Valor decided to have a romantic and secret vacation together."

It was so unusual for Winn to make excuses in order to not help them that Alex and Elrich had problems processing it, he took their initial shock as an advantage to walk away from them.

"If Winn is right I swear, I'm going to murder them." Elrich declared.  
"That makes the two of us."

They followed Winn again, he sighed, resigned with the knowledge he could never escape from them.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.  
"Nothing, it just you should ask your friend to stop calling the Guardian a murdered."  
"But he is a murdered."  
"That's not important right now." Elrich intervened.  
"I'm just saying he isn't a murdered, trust me I know." 

Alex looked at him with suspicion.

"You know who he is, don't you?"  
"What? No!"

She put him against a wall.

"I know six different kinds of painful torture to make you talk only with my index feeling."

That called Elrich attention. That particular skill can actually be helpful for him.

"Don't waste that with him, it's James."

Alex and Winn looked at him surprised.

"You knew?" Alex asked.  
"How?" Winn wanted to know.  
"I saw the design of his armor in your computer, and I'm not an idiot."  
"Never occurred to you that it could be me?"

The way Elrich looked at him was an explanation good enough.

"I can't believe it, what were you thinking?," Alex Yelled at him. "When Kara finds out..."  
"You can't tell her, I mean no yet... And you know James, he's not a murdered."

She hit him in the head before starting to walk away.

"Wait Alex," Elrich called her. "Where are you going?"  
"To clean up their mess, I'm going to ask Maggie to stop searching for the Guardian."  
"Right, when you finish that, I'm going to need you to help me."  
" How?"  
"I need you to interrogate some suspects."  
"Did you found the fake agents?"  
"Winn gave me access to the schedule of the DEO employers the day of the robbery, and I found some agents who could have done it, I was going to tell Kara but she is nowhere to be found, and honestly I think it would more efficient if I'm being help by someone who's willing to do something more... morally ambiguous."

Alex smiled at him.

"I'm your girl."

 

 

As much as Elrich would have liked to see Alex interrogation skills in the end the guilty one turned up so easily that Elrich would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. 

It was actually thanks to J'onn, for some reason he started to point with his gun to a random agent, nobody could understand what was going on, there was something in J'onns face, fear, he was terrified, as if some nightmare turned to be real, he didn't even seemed to be conscious that he was pointing a human being, fortunately Alex was there too, and she helped him to calm down.

As strange as it was, what captured Elrichs attention wasn't J'onn odd behavior but the agent he was pointing at, years of experience had help Elrich to learn to recognize and interpret the different reactions people could have, for example if that agent would have been innocent he would probably be scared, confused and even betrayed, but there was nothing like it in that man's eyes, only hate, that's how he knew he was the fake agent.

When Alex and J'onn were out of sight, Elrich followed the fake agent, it didn't took long for the imposter to realize he was being followed, he then tried to run but Elrich had no problem in neutralize him.

"Leaving so soon?"  
"Don't touch me disgusting alien!"  
"Wow, you won't even try to hide you are the imposter."  
"I have nothing to be ashamed of."  
"If I were as moron as you would certainly be ashamed, now tell me where is my partner?  
"He's getting what he deserves, and so is Supergirl."  
"So you have her too, where are they?"

The fake agent started to laugh.

"You waste your time, I'll never tell, I'm loyal to Cadmus, we saving this planet from your kind."  
"Your people should realize that aliens and humans aren't so different, for example both species would do anything to protect those who we love, and your cult happen to put in danger the lifes of two persons we love, so I can assure you that you'll regret it bad."  
"Then it's a good thing I won't live to see it."

Then, he pulled out a circle device that only had a red bottom, he pushed it and just like the bank robbers he fell in the ground, lifeless.

 

 

Kara was thrown into a cold cage, she was tired and hurt, Hank Henshaw had beaten her, it was so hard to fight with someone who had the same face of a person she loved, she couldn't help to feel embarrassed, thankfully Mon-el was there too, in a another cage, but safe and sound, the relief of see him well helped her to endure her injure.

"Are you Ok?" He asked.  
"Now I know how the bad guys feel when I beat them."

Mon-el laughed, while she tried to break the bars of her cage, it was impossible, although considering that Mon-el hadn't escape it was quite obvious, she had to try tho.

"They have J'onn too." He informed her.

Kara sighed.

"That wasn't J'onn, it was Hank Henshaw."  
"What?"  
"Remember when J'onn said he got in the DEO stealing someone else identity, well that was him, although he was somehow modified."  
"They tricked me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was like this from escape, but they showed him to me and they told me they would kill him if I leave."  
"You stayed for him?"  
"Of course, is the first thing they teach me on The Legion, no one is left behind."

She smiled at him, even in those moments those displays of selflessness made her happy.

"How did they capture you?" Mon-el asked.  
"They told me they had you, and I came to rescue you."  
"So I was the bait, I'm flattered."  
"And how did they capture You?" Kara asked as well.

Mon-el shrugged.

"It was brutal, almost an army with replicas of our weapons, I almost beat them but they were just too much."

Kara gave him an skeptical look.

"That wasn't how it happened, was it?"  
"I heard a woman screaming, I approached her and she attacked me."  
"I do believe that."  
"Haha, if I'd have known she was my mother's earth version I would walk away."  
"Your mother's earth version?" She sighed "this keeps getting better."  
"I'm disappointed tho, she promised me to show me the real meaning of pain, but so far, I'm just bored."

Ironically, the aforementioned appeared in that moment, Kara was in shock, she knew her. The woman looked at Mon-el first.

"You don't talk to me." She told him.

Kara smiled, apparently Mon-el had already used his superpower, annoyance, on her.

"You were in Lenas office, what were you doing there?"  
"I could ask you the same, I don't like my daughter hanging out with your kind."  
"You are her mother."  
"I'm many things, a mother, scientific, patriot..."  
"Psychopath."  
"I'm saving this planet from your kind."  
"Are seriously reusing the same crappie speech you gave me literally an hour ago?" Mon-el intervened.

She gave him a look full of hatred.

"I told you to not speak to me."

And shot him, Mon-el didn't move, he didn't even scream, but Kara saw him bleeding, she was horrified, wasn't he supposed to be as invulnerable as she? Why was he bleeding?

"We've studied your lover for a while, and it turns out he has a severe allergy to lead, it affects him like kriptonite affects you."  
"I'm ok, Comets, don't worry." He said, but she could tell he was in pain.  
"Now this is what you're going to do, you'll use your heat vision wearing this," she showed Kara an artefact that blocked her sight, "until your power is drained, I need you to be as human as something like you can be."  
"You can't do that Comets."  
"Otherwise I'll put a bullet in heart."  
"Go ahead." Mon-el said "shot me."  
"No! No!" Kara screamed.  
"Kill me!"  
"No! I'll do it."  
"Comets No!"  
"I can't let you die!"

She walked out of the cage and then followed Mrs Luthor indication, and then she used her heat vision, and the feeling was horrible, like her life leaving her body, but as bad as it was, it didn't compare with Mon-el screaming asking her to stop.

When it was finally over, Mrs Luthor took advantage of the situation and slapped her so hard that she bleed. Her subordinates took her away, but before leaving she could hear Mon-el threating Mrs Luthor.

"If you hurt her, I swear there won't be a god in the whole universe that will save you from me."

She just smiled.

"And you said I can't hurt you."


	28. Watching for Comets

When Lilian Luthor promised Mon-el to show him the real meaning of pain, he assumed she'd try to torture him physically, if that would've been the case he could have taken it, but he underestimated how much alike to his mother she was, cause just like her, she could easily found his weakness. Comets.

Any physical pain he could suffer meant anything compared to the idea of her being hurt, in all his life he had never been so scared, when Daxam were destroyed he thought she was safe in Krypton, and when he found out that her planet were destroyed as well he suffered the greatest pain of his life, and yet the feeling didn't compare to the horror he was feeling in that moment, having her in his life again, knowing she was there alone with those monsters while he was unable to protect her.

The fear almost made him forget the physical pain he was feeling caused by the lead, almost, he felt something like fire burning him from inside, he wondered how the hell did they know he was vulnerable to the lead? And how the hell didn't he know?

Suddenly all those thoughts were replaced by relief when Comets were brought back to the cage, she seemed unharmed a little bit sore and confused but alive.

"Comets!, oh thank Rao!" He said. "What happened? What did they do to you?"  
"They took my blood." She replied.  
"And?"  
"That was it."  
"Are you Ok?"  
"I'm scared." She admitted.

He got as closer as he could to her, he then thought that maybe the both being in different cages was another part of the torture, he could see her but he was unable to hold her, to take her hand to touch her, she was so close and yet so far. 

Come to think about it, that's exactly how she had always been to him, since they were children she was there, beautiful and shining, he could touch her and talk to her but deep down he always knew she could never be truly his, and as the years passed she became the memory of something could never reach, even in earth she was the hero of the world, the symbol of hope, while he reminded in the shadows. In the end she was a comet in the sky and he was the boy who got blinded by her light.

"Do you think we are going to die?" She asked.

Mon-el looked at her, it would've been so easy to tell her that they were going to find a way out, but he didn't wanted to lie.

"I don't know." He finally said.  
"Aren't you scared of dying."  
"No really, I mean considering my job and me being... me, I already lived longer than I expected, I already lived longer than anyone who knows me expected."

She laughed, and he felt how every pain disappeared, he loved her laugh and her smiled, since the first he saw her smile he became obsessed with it, he always did everything to make her smile, he loved her smile she watched something beautiful, her smile when she was thinking in her family, her smile when she talked about something she loved, but her smile when he was the reason she was smiling, that was by far his favorite.

Suddenly her laugh stopped and it was replaced by a sad expression, and Mon-el could feel the pain coming back.

"I wish I did some things different." She said. "With Alex specially, I wish I did more things for her, I mean I'm the one with superpowers and yet I'm the one who always needed to take care of."  
"I know how you feel," he replied "In Daxam I was just a burden for Kel-gand, I thought I'd be different in the Legion but I just end up being the burden of Elrich and Kerchak, it would've been better if I'd just die in Daxam."  
"No it wouldn't, not to me, you don't know how much you mean to me, when we were children you were the reason I could smile, and when I thought you died the pain almost kill me, but I had to learn to live with it, then you came back to me and I felt like I could breathe again, and no you're not a burden, not to Kel-gand or Kerchak or Elrich they take care of you cause they love you, that's what people do."

He smiled at her.

"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"If I die tell Alex I wasn't scared, tell her that she should live the life in her own terms, cause she deserves to be happy."  
"I'm sorry Comets, but I don't think I can do that."

She looked at him confused.

"Why not?"  
"Cause I have no intention to live if you die, either we both live, or we both die, I won't be separated from you, I'm not strong enough to live without you again."

He got as closer he could to her, and he felt so frustrated, never in his life he had despised something as much as he despised the bars that kept them apart, there were a lot of things he regretted, the biggest one of them was definitely not kissing her that day in the field when the were twelve, and not kissing her the second they met again, and now those stupid bars were stopping him from kissing her then, it was impossible but at least she had to know.

"Comets, I lov..."

Suddenly an stranger hidden by a hood appeared and opened Comets cage.

"Come with me." The stranger said.  
"Who are you?" She asked.

The stranger retired the hood showing his face, he was a mature man, he was probably Lilian Luthor age, Mon-el didn't know him, but there was something familiar with him, some features that reminded him of Alex, Kara on the other hand seemed to know who he was.

"Jeremiah." She called him.

She talked about him before, he was her adoptive father, he took her in when she first came to earth but he was taken away by Cadmus, and there he was, saving them.

When Jeremiah opened his cage Mon-el tried to stand up, but he underestimated the severity of his wound, the second it opened he fell in the ground. His body was shaking, he had fever, and it was hard to breath.

Jeremiah didn't waste time, with Comets help, he put Mon-el in table and immediately extracted the bullet from his leg, as soon as the lead was out of his body he started to feel better although he was still unable to move freely, the damn thing was inside of him for too long.

They bandaged the wound, and Jeremiah started to guide them to a secret exit, there were no one around, but the second the were about to leave the alarms began to ring, they knew they were trying to escape, so Comets adoptive father decided to stay in order to give them some time to run away, Comets didn't want to let him go, but she there was no other option, both her and Mon-el were too weak to be able to fight, all she do was to say goodbye and promise him to return to him.

They no problems afterwards, although Mon-el wanted to believe Jeremiah was a good man, a brave man, a man who sacrificed himself in order to save them, a deep dark part of him couldn't help to think it was a little bit suspicious how easily they got to escape.

 

 

It didn't took long for them to get to the DEO where they were received by Alex and Elrich, they took them immediately to those beds where they received solar energy in order to heal their injures, then they told them what happened to them, Mon-el tried to make the story of his kidnapping a little bit more epic but Elrich knew immediately he was lying, he would pissed him a lot with that.

They sent a lot of armed agents to the place where Comets and Mon-el indicated was Cadmus, but it was useless they had already vanished, and deep down that was exactly what Mon-el expected.

Later that night they met in Comets apartment to celebrate they were alive, and Comets had recovered her powers, unfortunately Mon-el was still injured so he was stuck in the couch, while everyone else walked around, luckily Comets approached him with some snacks.

"Here." She offered him the food.  
"Thanks."  
"You were pretty brave back there, you know?"  
"Well I'm scared of a lot of things, but dying isn't one of them."  
"Really." She said surprised. 

He looked at her.

"Honestly if the last thing I get to see is your face, it would be a good death."

Comets seemed to not be able to articulate any word and suddenly her pretty checks turned red, just when Mon-el thought she couldn't be more beautiful.

Their conversation was interrupted by Alex asking Kara to used her heat vision to heat some food, and her presence was replaced by the company of Elrich and Freya who came to steal his food.

"What's the matter?" Elrich asked "I touched your food and you're not trying to murder me."   
"Nothing, I'm fine."

Then Freya touched his arm worried. He just couldn't lie to her.

"Alright." He whispered. "What I'm about to tell you is something you must keep in secret, nobody else can know about this, promise."  
"Sure." Elrich said and Freya nodded.

Mon-el took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Comets."

They gave him an skeptical look and they stared at him trying to figure out if he was was joking.

"No way." They started to say.  
"That's a brand new information."  
"I'm could never have guessed."  
"It was so not obvious."

They were being sarcastic.

"So you knew."  
"The entire universe knew, you moron." Elrich said.  
"What are you going to do now?" Freya asked.

Mon-el didn't answer but he looked at Comets, she was talking with Alex, she was laughing and smiling, and for him she was shining, like the brightest star in the darkest night, and he knew he couldn't let her go.

After all, how many people get the miracle to see the same Comets twice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song with same name by Skillet, if you listen it, it's like listen Mon-el's point of view.


	29. Thanksgiving

Freya never knew her parents, her father died when her mother was pregnant, and her mother died at childbirth. Everything she knew about them was that they were members of Legion, her father was a warrior while her mother was a nurse, they were in love, and they did loved her. Although some times she wondered how would her life be if they'd still around, the truth was she would never change a thing in her life. She had the biggest, craziest and most loving family of the entire universe. 

As far as she could remember Elrich and Valor always looked after her, they were like some kind of brothers/parents for her, Elrich always was the responsible one, the one set the rules, the one who said no, the one who kept her alive, while Valor was fun one, the one who broke the rules, the one who said yes, the one who kept her happy.

Valor always had a thing with the comets, he often sat by the window watching them crossing the starry sky, he used to tell her a story, before she went to sleep, about a boy who saw a comet and who spent his whole life waiting for see it again, he also used to tell about how himself once saw the most beautiful comet of the universe and how those in the sky didn't even compare. Freya loved Valor but she couldn't understand his obsession with them they all looked the same for her.

Then they got to earth, and they met Kara Zor El/Danvers/Supergirl and a lot of things started to make sense, Valor never talked about actual Comets, she was Comets, and apparently she also had a nickname for him, Mon-el, Freya wasn't sure what that supposed to mean.

In the end, they got stuck in that planet for undefined time, she didn't hate the planet but there were a lot of things that got into her nerves, beginning with that idea that people in her age shouldn't be allowed to do or go to the same places adults go, what did they had against children?

She also had to go to school, at first Alex told her that she had to keep in secret the fact she came from other planet, but people in earth were intuitive, and soon they started to call her alien, she wondered if the plastics were the ones who figured it out, although she still had been unable to identify them. Nevertheless she got to make a friend, his name was Carter Grant, in the beginning he seemed to have some kind of speech problem but apparently with the time he was able to overcome it.

One day he started to talk about an earth celebration called thanksgiving, she didn't understand too much about it, what had to do a turkey and foreign people with giving thanks? Nevertheless he asked her to visit him to celebrate it, she wanted to go but Elrich behaved unusually grumpy when Carter was mentioned and Valor was focused in the biggest discovery of his life, his feelings for Kara Zor El.

When Freya decided to ask for permission she found them in the living making a research about the courtship ways in earth.

"Alright," Elrich said "Here says that in earth woman appreciate their mothers opinion, so its important for you to please her mother."  
"Can you be more specific? Cause in Daxam when we say please we mean..."  
"I'm going to stop you right there, and I'm going to tell you this, nobody ever wants their mothers to be pleased in the daxamite way."

Valor nodded.

"What's the daxamite way?" Freya asked.  
"Pay close attention..." Valor was about to answer when he was immediately silence by Elrich.  
"Don't you dare!" He treated him.  
"Everything ok sweetheart?" Valor asked Freya.

Freya sat in front of them.

"There is a celebration called thanksgiving in this planet, I didn't understand too much about it, but I know families have dinners together, and my friend Carter invited me celebrate it with him."

For a second Freya could swear she saw some evil shine in Elrich eyes.

"We are aware of the celebration." Elrich said. "Kara and her family has already invited us to celebrate it with them, so I'm afraid you won't be able to go to see that... boy."

She looked at Valor, he never said no to her.

"Do we really have to go?"

Valor face showed that he was in agony.

"Oh honey, you know I'd love to say yes but Carter mother totally freaks me out, I think she wants me please her in the daxamite way, I really, really don't want to be in same room with her."  
"Too bad." Elrich said with the biggest smile in his face. "Who wants some snacks?"

He went to the kitchen while Freya sighed, she knew he would never let her go, but she couldn't help to feel disappointed. She didn't noticed when Valor approached her.

"But," he whispered "I know that Carter's mother is Comets boss, maybe she could have some business with her and I don't think Elrich would stop you from go with her."

Freya smiled, Valor never failed her.

The three got ready for the event, although they had to struggle trying to figure out how to do the tie knot, it took them two hours to learn how to do it, just with Valor, Elrich said he would never used that devilish thing again. When they were almost ready Valor received a text message from Kara.

"Comets says we have to bring stuffing."

They looked at each other confused.

"This celebration gets weirder every time." Elrich said.

Valor stared at his mattress.

"Well, we can't disrespect their traditions."

Freya pulled out her knife.

 

 

Eliza came to spend the thanksgiving with them, just like last year although Kara really hoped it would be different from last year, at least without Alex and their mother fighting over the DEO, the least familiar drama the better, but deep down she knew she was asking too much.

She helped to cook the turkey with her heat vision, she like to do that, it made her feel helpful and it was pretty much her only culinary ability without counting the pancakes, and Eliza were always amazed watching her doing that.

Winn and James were already there, she found them talking secretly with Alex but as soon as she approached them they suddenly changed the subject, she felt frustrated, she didn't like people keeping secrets from her, but she didn't want to use her super hearing with them, it always felt like being disrespectful with people's privacy. She was about to dig more about the subject when someone knocked the door.

Kara took a deep breath she didn't need to use her x-ray vision to know who was in the other side of the door, since they were kidnapped by Cadmus she started to feel differently around Mon-el, suddenly it was so hard to breath when he was around, her legs shaked and it was so hard for her to speak, and Mon-el also started to act different, she often discovered him staring at her with a dreamy expression, and he touched her way more than he used to touch her before, now everything was a good excuse to hug her, and she enjoyed those hugs way more than she should.

"Jolly thanksgiving!" Mon-el, Elrich and Freya said when Kara opened the door.

She laughed. 

"Thank You, but it's 'Happy thanksgiving'"  
"Happy." Mon-el said while Freya gave her a bag full with something like cotton.  
"What's this?" Kara asked.  
"You asked for stuffing." Elrich replied.

She should have been more specific. She was about to explain them what she ment when Eliza approached them.

"Hi you must be the bounty hunter from space." Eliza greeted each one.  
"Guys this is my mother..." Kara started to introduce her.  
"Dr Danvers." Mon-el interrupted her while he gave her mother a bouquet of sunflowers "Its an honor and a privilege, Comets has told me so much about you, I can't wait for to talk me about this science thing, first what's science?"

Eliza started to explain Mon-el what her job was about while Elrich and Freya joined Winn and James in the living room. Meanwhile Kara could feel a pain in her chest, Mon-el didn't even look at her, his attention went right to Eliza, he was hitting on her adoptive mother, and of couse he was, after all she was blonde with blue eyes, she was totally his type, and he was a slut, a nymphomaniac daxamite, why would she expect him to behave differently?, not that she cared, it's not like she was trying to look prettier for him.

Alex approached her.

"Hey, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, it just... I think Mon-el is hitting on Eliza." She tried to sound playful.

Alex looked at her like she said the biggest folly in history.

"No, he's not"  
"Yes he is"  
"No, he's not, he can't be that stupid, oh god, I really hope he's not that stupid, Is he sober?"

Kara was about to replied when she noticed Alex bottle of beer, the last thing she need was a drunken sister. She took away her bottle against her sister will and because she was a masochist she approached Eliza as soon as she finished her talk with Mon-el.

"So, you really hit it off with Mon-el." She said, trying to sound careless.  
"Oh Kara, he was chatting me up cause I'm your mother."

Kara couldn't understand what was Eliza talking about.

"He likes you." Eliza explained.  
"Oh... No way."  
"He wants to score points with me to impress you."  
"That's impossible, we're just friends, I mean I'm from Krypton and he's from Daxam, its just..."

Her mother put her hand above hers.

"Kara, since the first day you started to live with us you couldn't stop talking about him, you have never taken off the ring he gave you, you're not friends, trust me a mother knows." 

She walked away, and when Kara was alone she looked at Mon-el, he was looking her with that dreamy expression again, and before she could realize a smile appeared in her face and she could feel her cheeks blushing.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Freya who approached her.

"I need a favor." She said.  
"What is it?"  
"I've been informed that you work for Cat Grant."  
"Yeah."  
"I go to the same school as her son, Carter Grant, and he invited me to come to his place, so I wanted to asked you if you could take me there."  
"Do you have permission?"  
"I have Valor permission and Elrichs toxic masculinity shall not be taken in count."  
"O...ok.."

They all sat in the table and Kara indicated that it was a tradition to say what they felt thankful for, James started but Alex behaved unusually rude towards him, she definitely needed to know what were they hiding from her. Then it was Mon-el's turn.

"Well, there is a lot of things I'm thankful for," he started to say "first I'm thankful for you two," he pointed at Elrich and Freya "You're are the siblings I never had or asked for and yet I still got, but I'm so grateful for it, wouldn't change you for anything, and mostly," he continued "I'm grateful for you Comets, for the miracle of find you twice, my life is not complete without your light."

He finished and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and all she could hear was the voice of Eliza saying that he liked her.

Then Alex stood up, and started to talk about how she was grateful for finally feeling comfortable in her own skin, for the way she talked Kara knew she was drunk, and that could only mean one thing.

'Oh Rao, she's coming out of the closet" Kara thought.

But just in that moment a kind of portal suddenly appeared in the middle of their table, it disappeared after a few seconds but it was enough to freak out everyone there.

"Does that normally happen in thanksgiving?" Mon-el asked.


	30. Elrich is not happy

Thanksgiving wasn't a date Lena was looking forward, those were the kind of celebration that were meant for families, happy families, and she didn't had one of those since longer she could remember, she some times wondered if she ever had one at all, fortunately being the CEO of a company kept her busy enough to forget all those things that were missing in her life.

In those days pretty much everyone she knew was busy celebrating with their family, that's why she was surprised with Elrichs arrival with food.

"Hey" she greeted him "I didn't expect to see you today."  
"We'll I had the feeling you wouldn't be eating turkey, and somebody told me that everyone has to eat turkey today, so I brought the turkey to you."  
"How thoughtful."

He sat next to her and gave her a dish full of homemade turkey, it was delicious although she would probably liked it anyway for the simple reason that someone cared enough for her to bring her food, she ate it slowly enjoying every bit of it, and she felt her cheeks blushing the moment she realized the way Elrich was looking at her.

"What?" She asked a little bit embarrassed.  
"Nothing... I just... wait now that I remember you have to say what are you thankful for this year."  
"Oh... damn you should have told me you were coming so I could think what I'm thankful for."

Elrich smiled.

"You don't have to say it out loud."  
"I'm thankful you are here." She said without thinking.  
"I'm thankful for that too." He said.

The two looked at the ground.

"This is good." Lena said while she cleared her throat. "Did your brother cooked it?"  
"Actually it was his mother in law, we ate with his girlfriend's family, they gave us this to eat it later."  
"And your siblings don't have a problem with me eating it?"  
"Those traitors opinions shall not be taking in count."

Lena laughed.

"Traitors? What happened?"  
"Well a... boy asked my baby sister to visit him today, and she asked us permission I thought Va... Mike and I agreed to not let her go, but instead they conspired behind my back and convinced his girlfriend to take her."  
"I'm sorry to hear that but, you should have seen it coming, I mean you said she was 12, she'll be a teenager soon, and teenagers just do what they want."  
"I wasn't like that when I was a teenager."  
"We all say that."

He sighed defeated, being the older brother, the good elder brother was probably hard when your younger sister was coming-of-age.

"So..." Lena asked "You have a younger brother and a younger sister, What about your parents?"  
"They're dead" he answered.

There was something in his voice that didn't allow more questions about them, it wasn't the sadness of a child who lost his parents but bitterness, the bitterness of someone who didn't want to see them again, she knew that bitterness, she had heard it in her own voice so many times, and without thinking she took his hand.

"I understand," she said "You know I understand."

She realized then that was the first time they touched since the gala, back then she focused in expose him as part of the group of thieves who had alien weapons, so she didn't noticed how raspy his hands were, and surprisingly she found herself liking it.

He put his free hand in her cheek as he put his face closer to hers, Lena looked into his eyes, they were honey with an spark of yellow, she decided in that moment yellow was her favorite color, then she closed her eyes when...

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had company."

That was Kara Danvers, Lena and Elrich separated immediately.

"We were just..." Elrich tried to explain. "She was just... I was just... wishing her merry Thanksgiving."  
"Happy." Lena corrected him.  
"Happy."

There was an awkward silence. Lena cleared her throat.

"Kara this is CIA agent Eric Matthews, Eric..."  
"We know each other." The both interrupted her.  
"You do?"  
"She is my sister in law." Elrich said.  
"Oh." She didn't know Kara had a boyfriend that was a surprise, but it was a bigger surprise to know she was the girlfriend of Elrichs brother, he always described her as dumb as his brother, and Kara wasn't a dumb woman. "Small world."  
"The smallest." Elrich agreed "Anyway I have to go, see you ladies around."

And he left her office as soon as he could.

"I'm not dating his brother." Kara clarified. "I mean we're just friends... I think." 

Now Lena understood what Elrich meant with dumb.

"Sure... so what brings you here?"  
"It's a work business, I'm writing an article about successful woman and their mothers."

Lena had a bad feeling about it.

 

 

After the weird portal thing happened the rest of the evening went pretty boring, they ate, they joked around and then they left, Mon-el wanted to help to clean cause he read that women appreciate that their potential romantic partner were helpful in the housework, nevertheless when you have super speed like Comets you don't really need help with anything.

That night Mon-el was alone and boring, everybody seemed to be busy with something, so he did what anyone would do in his place, he went to the bar to enjoy a beer, there was something in the alien bar that cheer him up, maybe was the feeling of freedom that gave him a place were he didn't need to hide he came from a different planet, he had been in earth a few months and he was already stressed by hiding who he was, how could Comets do it for so long?

He was enjoying his beer when somebody approached him.

"If you get completely drunk I won't take you home." Elrich said while he sat next to him.  
"Are you still mad at me for letting Freya go with her friend?"  
"Yes, very."

Mon-el smiled, when it was about Freya Elrich could be so overprotective.

"She'll be fine."  
"No she won't, that... boy is going to steal her innocence."  
"And you say I'm the drama queen."

Elrich started to complain again when Mon-el noticed a figure in the shadows, he was trying to hide himself under a hood but Mon-el knew that face, it was one the first faces he saw when he first got to earth, J'onn, except that wasn't J'onn, J'onn would have come to say hi, J'onn wouldn't be looking at every single alien with such hatred in his eyes, that was Hank Henshaw.

"Boys like that want one thing only," Elrich kept complaining "but of course I don't have to explain to you, you are a daxamite..."  
"Elrich Shh."  
"What?"  
"There is a Cadmus agent here."  
"Where?"

Mon-el pointed discreetly towards Hank Henshaw.

"Are you sure? It can be just J'onn"  
"He fooled me once, he won't do it twice."  
"What is he doing here?"  
"I don't know but we're going to find out."

Their job was to get rid Alien criminals, but Cadmus kidnapped and shot Mon-el, no one attacks a member of Legion and lives to talk about it, since Cadmus attacked him it was personal. Hank Henshaw left the place shortly after and was followed by Mon-el and Elrich.

"Leaving so soon Hank?" The daxamite asked.

In a normal day they could have beaten him up easily, it was true that Hank was somehow modified in order to make him strong enough to beat someone as strong as Comets, but Elrich and Mon-el had faced worse, and they were two against one, yet they had been drinking a little bit and their senses wasn't entirely awake, so it didn't took long for Henshaw to throw them against something and run away.

They would have followed him but the second they stood up they heard scream coming out of the bar, and soon countless persons were running away from it.

Mon-el and Elrich decided to investigate what was happening they got into the bar, inside there was a fog that blinded them but once they passed it they found themselves in the middle of the place surrounded by aliens. Dead Aliens.


	31. Medusa

"Well" Mon-el said "It's official, thanksgiving sucks."  
"Amen." Elrich agreed.

They had got into a fight with a human/robot and they lost pathetically, but of course when they explained the events to Comets and the DEO they said they had beaten him up but they were distracted by the earthlings running away from the bar and then Hank took it as an advantage to escape, they didn't need to know the truth, at least not that part. They were drunk anyway memory could fail.

When they found all those dead aliens they did the right thing and they called the DEO to take care of it, none would have guessed that they would locked them up in a cell, like criminals.

J'onn explained it was in case they got the virus that killed the alien in order to avoid it to spread, the logical part of their brains understood, it was a risk they couldn't allow to themselves, but the rest of them was just pissed, they weren't criminals, they hadn't done anything wrong, they just happened to be in the wrong place at wrong time, they wanted to get out, and it didn't help the feeling that the room was getting smaller each second.

"I never thought I would say this," Elrich commented " but I'm glad Freya went to see her friend, otherwise I'd have brought her with me there, now I understand why Alex insisted that we shouldn't bring a kid to the bar."  
"I have the feeling she didn't mean that someone would bring a biological weapon but yeah I see your point."  
"Do you we'll ever see her again?"  
"I don't know, it's been so long since I saw her little pretty face."  
"How long have we been here? I feel it has been an eternity."  
"I don't know, I think we been here for like 10 hours."  
"I could swear it's been 12 hours."  
"It's been 20 minutes." Comets said.

She couldn't leave the building either, her sister and J'onn were afraid she might be in contact with the biological weapon so they forbid her to go out to the streets, but unlike them she wasn't locked in a cell, talking about favoritism.

"It's been only 20 minutes and I already want to kill you." Comets continued, "And you saw her not so long ago, and Alex went to pick her up, and she's going to take care of her while you are here, so can you please stop complaining."  
"Says the one who wasn't locked up." Elrich replied.  
"Look guys I get it, it's frustrating to be locked up here, unable to leave and help the people, but we know J'onn and Alex mean well, so we can't do nothing but wait and hope for the best."  
"There is not even tv here." Mon-el complained.  
"You are right, we need to keep our minds distracted."

She immediately left with her super speed, but not even ten seconds later she returned with a box in her hands.

"Have you ever played monopoly?"  
"I don't think that's going to work with us here." Elrich said.  
"I can move the pieces for you."  
"It would be like you are playing by yourself." 

Mon-el was about to make a dirty joke when he remembered that he was supposed to be wooing Comets, and she wasn't a big fan of his dirty jokes.

"We can give it a try." He said.

Comets smiled.

"Great, for a second I thought you'd do one of your dumb dirty jokes."

She knew him so well.

"Have fun you two," Elrich said. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

He went to lay down in the bank while Mon-el and Comets sit in the floor and started to play monopoly, well actually Comets played by herself while Mon-el watched her, pretending to be the other player, it'd had been boring but seeing her expressions in the course of that game that he didn't actually understand was something he could do all day.

"And now you're going to jail." She said.

He had bought a lot of properties and now he was in jail, he probably committed fraud and he didn't know how, that game was really complicated.

"Seems appropriate." He said.  
"Hey, you're are going to get out of here soon, so don't pout." She said while he was pouting.  
"When?" Elrich said behind him. "It's been three hours."  
"It's been 15 minutes," Comets corrected him. "You guys are terrible keeping count of time."  
"All I know is that I want to get of here."  
"Relax man, come play with us." Mon-el said.  
"I don't want to."  
"It's Ok." Comets said "I bet he wants to get out of here to see Lena."

Elrich sighed annoyed.

"Lena?" Mon-el asked "You mean the Lena he hasn't stopped talking about since the gala? That Lena?"  
"She is also the Lena he was about to kiss when I visited her office."  
"Oww look at you Elrich, you become into heartbreaker, would that be another effect of the yellow sun?"  
"Elrich and Lena kissing in a tree."  
"What's that?"  
"It's a song we used to sing in the school when you wanted to annoy two people who liked each other."  
"You have to teach me that."  
"Hahaha." Elrich laughed sarcastically. "You really think you can embarrass me with that? I'm a single guy who likes a single girl and does something about it. It's way more than anyone can say about you two."

Mon-el was about to mentally cursed Elrich when suddenly his friend started to cough violently, he then fell in the ground with a heavy breathing.

"ELRICH!! What's the matter man?! ELRICH!!!" Mon-el went immediately to him but he didn't seem to react.  
"What's happening?" Comets asked in the other side of the wall.

In that second Mon-el star to feel his body shaking, and out of nowhere he repeated the the symptoms of his friend, he was barely conscious when Comets opened the gates and approached them.

"Stay with me" she repeated.

So it turned out they were actually infected with the virus, but for some reason it didn't act as fast with them than with the rest of the aliens of the bar, before losing his conscious his mind was divided into two different thoughts the first was worried about Comets she was too close to them and he didn't want her to get infected, the second said that it was for the best, he didn't want to live in a world where Elrich leave him speechless.

 

 

They finally learned why Cadmus wanted Kara's blood, they wanted it to get access to the fortress of solitude in order to get the formula of Medusa, a lethal virus created by Zor El, her own father did it to murder thousand, millions of aliens in order to persevere Krypton, a planet he knew it was doomed. And now Lilian Luthor was using it to end countless of innocent lives.

When she said to the hologram of her father that he said his jod was saving lives he said he only meant to save kriptonian lives, and that hurt her deeper than she could admit, she thought Lilian Luthor was a monster but what did that said about her, she was the child of two monsters.

Mon-el said that woman was exactly like his mother and Kara agreed but now she realized how similar she actually was to her own parents, she used to remember them as good people, heroes, but as time went by she realized how selfish and arrogant they were, what made them think they were better than anyone else? What made then think their child was the only one that deserved to be saved? 

She brought all the information she could get to Eliza, she and Jeremiah were the persons she was proud to call her parents, she had the hope that her adoptive mother would find the cure to the Medusa virus.

She then went to the medical department to see Mon-el and Elrich, the both were infected by the virus, but it didn't kill them as fast a the rest of the aliens thanks to Elrich healing ability and the similar DNA daxamites had with kriptonians, but it wasn't enough to save them, the disease was just too strong, as Eliza said it will kill them anyway if they didn't find the cure.

Freya was in the room with them, fortunately the disease wasn't contagious, so they let the little girl to be with them, she wasn't doing anything, she was just standing there looking at them, immobile like a statue, until she noticed Kara, she then ran towards her and wrap her arms around her waist and started to shake. She was crying.

She Kara cried too, she cried for that little girl with no parents who was about to lose the two persons she loved the most and she promised to herself that no matter what happened she would always take care of her.

And she cried for herself as well, for the girl she was, who lost her planer, her family, everything she knew and loved, but who somehow got the miracle to recover her best friend, the friend who she thought was dead, the friend who become the man she loved, only to lose him again. It just wasn't fair.


	32. Revelations

Kara really try, she tried with the best she had and yet she failed, Cadmus was going to win, they got to steal what they needed to spread the virus through the whole city, and when she tried to get help from Lena she refused to act against her mother, she almost reveal her that Elrich was an alien at the edge of the death, but she feared that would make the things worse, plus it wasn't her secret to tell, and if that wasn't bad enough, there was not cure for the medusa virus. Mon-el and Elrich were doomed.

She get into the medical room, and she found the three bounty hunters asleep, Freya was in a couch, while Mon-el and Elrich were in their respective beds, she approached Mon-el, he was so pale, and cold, it was like his body could not longer emit heat.

It suddenly came to her mind a memory of her childhood, when she used visit him, they were 8, and he managed to sneak the both out of the sight of Kel-gand to take her to see the dragons that daxamite used to play garata, she remembered how scared she was, and how she asked him to return. 

"Mon-el we have to come back, we are going to get in trouble."  
"Come on, if you don't see the dragons you're going to regret it."  
"I can't, my mother thinks that game is brutal, and that not respectable kriptonian would involve with something like that."  
"That's what she thinks, what do you think?"

Kara was suddenly speechless, that was the first time in her entire life that someone asked her opinion, her parents usually just told her what to do and they assumed she thought like them, and she usually did, but that time she was surprised to realize she didn't.

"I want to see a dragon." She admitted.

He held her hand and took her to the place where the dragons were, she didn't remember much after that, just a pair of reptilian eyes, and then everything turned black, apparently she fainted and Mon-el had to carry her back to the palace.

She then remembered the moment when she woke up and she found herself in his arms, that was the first moment she acknowledged how handsome he was, and the first clear thought she had was 'he is my Prince charming."

Now sitting in front of him, while he was dying for a disease created by her own father, she finally realized that was the moment she fell in love with him, that was the moment she saw a future with him, and her love for him only grow stronger, not even the thought of him being dead stopped her from loving him, but of course she had to realize it just when she was about to lose him, again.

"Comets?" He asked weakly, surprising her.  
"Hey."  
"Did you learn the power of duplication? Cause I'm seeing two of you, it's really cool."  
"No, I think the double vision it's all yours."  
"So I have a new superpower."

She tried to laugh, he was dying, and yet he still made jokes about it.

"Your earth mother Eliza thinks I'm dying." He admitted "I don't have your earing, but mine is still pretty good."  
"She's going to find the cure."  
"It's Ok, I have cheated death more times than anyone else."  
"It's not ok, my birth father created Medusa, he is the reason you're dying, and we can't do anything about it."

She was doing her best to contain her tears, but it was practically impossible, she just couldn't lose him, not again, not like this, she was a superhero, her job was to safe lives, so why couldn't she save his? she had all those amazing powers, and yet she was useless, why they weren't enough to save him? 

Then she felt his hand caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry." He said.  
"You're not the one who should apologize."  
"I'm sorry," he repeated "cause I lied to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we met, I didn't called you Comets cause I wanted you out of my life as soon as possible, I called you Comets cause that was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw your eyes."

She didn't know what to say.

"You were the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen," he continued "You took my breath away, but I was 6 and I was stupid, and my tiny little brain couldn't process that I was falling in love with you, so I said the first dumb thing that came to my mind."

Kara looked into Mon-el eyes, and for the first time she noticed the way he looked at her, like she was the only source of light in a dark world, and he made her feel so beautiful, more beautiful than she ever felt in her entire life. He touched her forehead with his.

"I love you Comets, I always have, and I always will, until my last breath."

They closed their eyes and without a second thought they did what they should have done so many years ago, in that field in Daxam when they were 12 years old. 

They kissed, there were not words that could described the feeling of kissing him, her heart had never beat so fast, she couldn't even breath but it didn't matter, she would happily die in the middle of that kiss, it was one of those moments when she wanted to stop the time so she could live in it for the rest of the eternity.

But sadly those are the moment that last the least, and shortly after Mon-el broke the kiss. He looked at her.

"Yeah, absolutely beautiful." He said before he fainted.

He looked paler than before, he probably used the little energy he had left in that kiss, Kara could no longer contain her tears with the realization that might be the first and last kiss they would ever share, they wasted so much time pretending they didn't feel anything romantic towards each other, she felt so stupid and powerless, she wanted to turn back time and make the things better, but it was useless, it was too late, and that broke her heart. 

It was a good thing she didn't notice that Elrich and Freya were awake the whole time.

 

 

In the end everything turned surprisingly well. They never expected the things would take this route, all pointed out that Cadmus had won, Lena decided to work with her mother, and the two of them designed a plan to spread the virus, they introduced it into a skyrocket, Kara tried to disable it while J'onn fought against Hank who now called himself cyborg Superman, an ironic name, Kara thought, but it was all helpless the virus was spread, or that was what they thought for 10 seconds, it turned out that Lena replaced the virus with a placebo, she were never in her mother's side. Kara might be the hero of National City, but it was Lena who saved the day.

Lena gave them the real virus which Eliza used to create the cure just in time to save Elrich and Mon-el, it was a day of miracles, to her surprise the virus was actually helpful, at least for J'onn, her adoptive mother found a way to use the virus to eliminate the white Martians cells that were turning him into the monster he feared so much.

For the first time in her entire life Kara felt in peace, Alex had revealed to their mother her feelings for Maggie, and of course Eliza had accepted her exactly as she was, almost everyone she loved was safe and happy. And now they were just waiting for Mon-el to wake up. He slowly started to open his eyes.

"Am I dead?" He asked.  
"I'm not that lucky." Elrich replied in other bed with Freya in his arms.

Mon-el took his pillow and threw it at him playfully while Kara approached him.

"I'm really glad you ok." She said.  
"Me too, I don't know what would you do without me."  
"Yeah sure." She replied with a sarcastic tone, although deep down she didn't know what she would do without him either. "How do you feel?"  
"I feel great, being sick wasn't so bad, I had pretty interesting dreams while I was dying, some were really psychedelic, others were even crazier, in one Freya was adult who had to take care of Elrich and me, in other Daxam was like Krypton, Alex was supergirl, Winn could read minds, you took advantage of me..."

He kept talking something about a dream where he had magic and was called Kai but Kara wasn't listening anymore, she stopped when he said he dreamed theater she took advantage of him, that idiot thought their kiss was a dream, she didn't know why was she surprised, of course he would get to that conclusion, he was a freaking moron.

She took a deep breath, if there was something she learned from all the events that just happened was to not let her pride to take the best of her.

"... And then this guy Damon I think tried to punch me..." He kept saying.  
"So you dreamed that I took advantage of you."  
"Oh yeah, you almost ripped off my clothes."  
"I'm pretty sure you were the one who took advantage of me in that dream."  
"No it was totally you."

She kept insisting but it was helpless, he was completely oblivious.

"Are you seriously that dumb?" Elrich asked annoyed.

Kara felt her cheeks blushing, she realized that maybe Elrich and Freya weren't as asleep as she thought they were, Mon-el seemed to be about to ask him what did he mean, but he was interrupted by Eliza.

"Alright boys, you are completely healed but I would recommend you take some rest before returning to the action."  
"As if," Mon-el said. "I haven't been able to sleep since that diabolic cat appeared."  
"Why do you dislike Mr Marshmallow so much?" Freya asked.  
"Yeah it just an adorable cat." Elrich said.  
"You say that cause it leaves you alone at night."

Suddenly Kara had one of those moments when her mouth moved automatically before her brain could even process the idea.

"Why don't you stay at my place?"


	33. Can you feel the love tonight?

Mon-el was packing some stuff before going to Comets department, a pyjama, a toothbrush, some clothes, and then he noticed Elrich and Freya in his doorstep, like coming out from a scary movie, they had a mischievous look in their eyes, Mon-el sighed, he knew exactly what they were thinking.

"It's just one night and I'll sleep in her couch, so let go those weird ideas of yours" he said.  
"Right." Freya said sarcastically.  
"I'm just happy all this drama is about to be over." Elrich replied.

He looked at them annoyed.

"I'm serious, nothing is going to happen, just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean she is in love with me, and she's not."  
"Why else do you think she offered you to spend the night in her apartment?" Elrich asked.  
"Because, unlike you, she has compassion for me, and she won't let me suffer for this furry beast." He said pointing at Mr Marshmallow, who was sleeping in his bed. "Why it doesn't bother you at night? Why it is obsess with Me?"

Elrich approached him, his behavior was odd, he looked at him like he was studying a new animal species.

"Well this is unusual, you're not being just dumb."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is a side of you that I've never seen before, your insecure side."  
"What are you talking about? I'm not insecure, never in my life I've been insecure."  
"You're usually not, I actually have to low your self-esteem in order to make you a little bearable to be around, but this time you're doing it all by yourself."  
"I'm not insecure."

But he was, how couldn't he? The truth was, she was unreachable, since little children she always were the personification of perfection, and he wasn't thinking of the little girl who did everything her parents told her, he was thinking of the girl who punched him in the face the first time they met, the girl who was always mad at him, the only person he knew would always said the truth, the only person who he knew would always be real.

Elrich cut his line of thought when he put his hands in his shoulders.

"Look I'm not saying this just cause all this indecision of yours is getting into my nerves but because is the truth, she loves too, is so obvious that I can't believe you haven't noticed."  
"How could someone like me could ever deserve someone like her."  
"Well yeah she is too good for you, but this isn't about deserve, it's about believe and she believes in love."  
"Isn't that a quote from a movie?" Freya asked behind them.  
"Yeah, it was about a woman in one of the many, many wars this planet has had, it was pretty good tho."

Mon-el sighed, he had actually bought it.

"I can't believe you tried to cheer me up with a line from a movie."  
"The feeling was genuine, I'm so sure on what I'm saying that I'm betting on it, if you two get together tonight that means I win, and you'll have to be my servant for an entire mouth."  
"Well tomorrow I'll be so sad that nothing happened between us that a servant would certainly will cheer me up."  
"So it's on?"  
"Oh it's on." 

They shaked hands whi Freya stared at them annoyed.

"You guys realized that your behavior is completely immature?"  
"We know." The both said "We just don't care."

 

 

Mon-el had to take deep breaths before even knocking Comets door, he had never been so nervous in his entire life, if he wouldn't have been so focused on his own feelings and thoughts he perhaps would have noticed the shadow of Comets in the door, that he didn't even finished knocking the door she was already opening it.

"Hi." She greeted him with a big smile in her face that melted something inside of him.  
"Hello." He said while he got into her apartment.

The place had it usual appearance, it didn't seem to be decorated for the occasion, the lights were normal, nothing seemed out of place, Comets herself looked exactly the same, no make up, no seductive clothing. Nothing in there pointed the possibility or something else happening besides literal sleeping. 

And Mon-el couldn't help to feel disappointed, and he cursed himself for that, he knew nothing was going happen, why did he even consistent it? He blamed Elrich, he made him have hope, he would make him pay for that.

"Thank you so much for letting me spen the night here."  
"You know you can always count on me."

They smiled to each other and deep down he was happy, cause the truth was that it didn't matter if she loved him the way he loved her, all that mattered was that the both were alive and together, and that he was able to see her everyday, and that was enough for him to live.

"So for dinner," she said "I'm planning on order Chinese food, what do you think?"  
"As tempting as it sounds, I'll have to say no."  
"Why not?"   
"Cause tonight I'm cooking for you."  
"How thoughtful, I actually was curious about your famous omelette."  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning... wait a second... how do you...? Oh no."

She gave him a fake innocent look.

"What did Alex told you?"  
"She told me everything."  
"Damn it."

She started to laugh and he started to prepare dinner while he told her his side of the story, and that only made her laugh even more, he pretended to be annoyed and embarrassed but he was happy, cause he was making her happy, he would gladly have a thousand of hangovers if that meant he would have a thousand of stories to make her laugh.

Then she turned serious.

"I can't believe Alex talked about her feelings for Maggie with you before me." She said with sadness in her voice.  
"Don't take it the wrong way Comets, your opinion means the world for her."  
"Then why did she told you first?"  
"Cause my opinion didn't mean anything to her, she was just practicing with me, trust me I was just her guinea pig, is that right term?"  
"It is, but doesn't that bother you?"  
"No really, my most meaningful relationships started cause they didn't cared my opinion at all."  
"Am I on your list of meaningful relationships?" There was something odd in her voice, if he wouldn't know her better he would swear she was flirting. He decided to ignore it.  
"You're in the top of it."

Just in that moment he finished cooking, and served the dinner to her, her reaction when she tasted it was just adorable, they continued joking while they ate, he told her stories from when he was starting to cook, and all those accidents he had in the beginning, and she told him just how terrible cook she was, and how eventually she decided to give up.

When they finished the decided to watch a movie, they sat in her couch, although the right term would be they cuddle in her couch, he sat in the couch and she sat on him while he involved her in his arms, they watched a romantic comedy, it wasn't a good movie, the whole plot was totally corny, but it was enjoyable cause they were watching it together, pointing everything detail they thought it was dumb of it.

Mon-el felt so much peace, having her in his arms knowing that she was safe and sound and that at least for that night nothing would separate them, then suddenly the light and the tv turned off.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"The power went out," Comets said "Don't get up, I got this."

And in a few seconds she lightened a bunch of candles.

"I think it's time to sleep." He said.  
"Are you sleepy?"  
"No really."

The truth was that he couldn't have more energy, being around her, made him feel so strong and powerful so full of life she was like his personal yellow sun.

She smiled and cuddle with him again, although this this time she was facing him, she rested her face in his chest in an angle that she could hear the beating of his heart, they stayed there in silence while Mon-el caressed her hair. He wished that moment would never end.

"What do you miss the most of Daxam?" She suddenly asked. He didn't have to think too much about his answer.  
"Kel-gand, and that's pretty much it, what about you?"  
"Actually, I miss not knowing so many things."  
"That doesn't sound like you."  
"It's just that, the more I learn about my parents, the more they disappoint me, I mean my own father created Medusa, he didn't cared how many innocent he would kill in order to protect Krypton and in the end of the day didn't even save Krypton."  
"Don't say that."  
"But it's true, the both saw the end of the world coming and they did nothing, and because of it Krypton and Daxam perished."  
"When your parents saw the end of the world coming they did everything they could to protect you, when my parents saw the end of the world coming they did everything they could to protect themselves, your parents were good persons."  
"How can you say that? You never actually knew them."  
"But I know you, and since little you were fierce and brave, you always fought for what you believed, and that's cause they taught you, thanks to them you become what you are. You were the best part of my childhood Comets."

She smiled.

"I like when you call me Comets, especially now that I know why you do it."

Mon-el froze, there was no way she could know the real meaning behind her nickname unless...

"Have I ever told you how was my first kiss?" She asked.

He couldn't speak so he denied with his head.

"It was like a year after a came to earth," she continued "he was a volunteer in the school library with me, we got along well and one day out of nowhere he kissed me, and a second later he stepped back for the pain, because I broke his nose, we both agreed it was an accident and he never tried again."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well you should, I was really mad at you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"Cause that wasn't supposed to be my first kiss, my first kiss was supposed to be in my twelve birthday in that field in Daxam when we exchanged gifts, but you stepped back."  
"And you think I don't regret it? I've spent all this year's cursing myself because of it."  
"You were supposed to be my first kiss, my first love, my first everything."  
"I know Comets, I'm so sorry."  
"You have to compensate Me."  
"How?"

She got closer to him.

"You have to be my last everything."

And kissed him and he felt the fire running through his veins.

"I think we have a deal." He said trying to catch his breath.

They continued kissing until he decided to carry her to the bed.


	34. A good reality

Elrich got to bed as soon as he sent Freya to sleep, being so close to die really made him tired, it didn't took lon for him to fall asleep, he was having such a good sleep, in his dream he was on the beach of planet Odeon, it was one of most beautiful sight he had ever seen, he was enjoying a good drink, having a good time, free from all the stress and trouble in his life, but of course it was him, and that was his life so that perfect dream had to be interrupted by someone knocking the door taking him back to his not so perfect reality.

He looked at the clock, it was 2:30 am, who the hell would come at such hour? What kind of idiot would do that? The knocking continued so he didn't had other option but got up of the bed, he envied Freyas heavy sleep, not even an earthquake could wake her up.

He walked pissed at the door, and he promised to himself that if Valor was behind that door cause he returned home after rejecting Kara just to win their bet, he'd murder him, would write in his grave 'Here lays Valor aka Mon-el, moron of the century.' And then he'd commit suicide for underestimate Valors stupidity.

"Who's there?" He asked before opening.  
"It's Lena." She almost whispered.

He swallowed. She was the last person he expected to see, then he remembered he looked like his reptilian self so he ran back to his bedroom to find his watch... and some clothes, he used to sleep in his underwear.

When he opened the door she looked so... ill, her face was pale, her eyes were red, her entire body was shaking, but she wasn't ill, she was hurt. Elrich had to use all his self control to stop himself from walk towards her and hug her, he wasn't sure she would want that.

"Hi." That's all he could say.  
"Hello... I'm sorry... I know it's really late... it's I couldn't... I wanted... You know what? I shouldn't had come, I'm leaving now."  
"No!" He stopped her. "I mean it's ok, I wasn't sleeping anyway, I'm not really tired, come in."  
"Thanks."

He prepared some tea and the both drank it in silence for a moment, Elrich couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so fragile, so vulnerable, so broken and yet so beautiful, so strong and so brave, he had never known anyone like her, she was a contradiction, an enigma, the more answers he got from her, the more questions he had.

She was the reason he was alive, but because of that she had to betray her own mother, Elrich wasn't entirely sure how the mother and daughter relationship was supposed to be, but he knew how much families meant, and how hard could be to act against their will.

"I heard what happened between you and your mother. How do you feel?" He asked her.  
"I don't know. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel."  
"You just have to feel the way you feel."

She sighed.

"Did I do the right thing? Did I take the right side?"  
"Of course you did."  
"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asked breaking in tears.

When she started to cry he couldn't contain himself anymore from hugging her, and fortunately she didn't rejected her, instead she hold him like he was the only thing that kept her from falling apart.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I know she was doing something wrong, and that countless innocents would have died if wouldn't stop her... but I can't help to feel that I failed her."

Elrich cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen to me Lena, you didn't fail her, she failed you, I know how you feel..." He took a deep breath realizing he was about to tell her something from his past that only few people knew. "Look for most of my childhood, my parents, they blamed me for all the unhappiness in their lives, they called me monster, freak, disgusting, they always made sure that I knew that they hated me, and I believed I deserved it, but with the time and the help of good people I learned that you do get to choose your family, you choose the people who loves as your family, you don't have to choose her as your family, but you can choose me."

In that moment without hesitation she kissed him, Elrich couldn't breathe, since the first time he met her, he had imagined himself kissing her, but any fantasy couldn't compare with the reality, her lips were so soft and sweet and so full of fire, and she was so passionate, he could feel her hands all over him, discovering him, then he felt how she started to pull off his shirt.

In that moment he knew he had to stop her, cause she wasn't kissing him, not really, she was kissing the person, the human she thought he was, he couldn't let things between them go any further without her knowing who he really was, but he just couldn't let her know yet, at least not that night.

He broke the kiss.

"I think we should stop." He said.  
"Why? Don't you want Me?" She almost sound heartbroken.  
"Believe me, I want you so bad, but I want you to want me."  
"I want you."  
"But not for the right reason, look, you mean a lot to me, and I want us, you and me to be something serious, I want us to truly know each other, I want that the only reason for us to have sex is cause we're madly in love, and I want us to be happy about it the next morning, and not just awkward around each other, I want to do this right."  
"So you're saying you want to wait until I'm emotionally stable, that might take a while."  
"For you I could wait a century, cause you are worthy."

She smiled and gave him a lighter kiss.

"I'm better now, I think it's time for me to go."  
"Wait, I Don't want you to leave."  
"What do you want then?"  
"Honestly I just want to hold you in my arms."

'And never let you go' He thought, but he didn't say it aloud afraid it might be to soon.

"Oh boy." He continued "that's the most corny think that I've said in my life."

Lena laughed.

"Yeah it was really corny, but I think that's what I need right now."

She fell asleep in his arms and he spent the rest of night watching her sleep while two different thoughts crossed his mind, the first was about how creepy was him for watching her sleep, and the second was about how some times reality could be so much better than any dream he could ever have.

 

 

The first thing Mon-el saw when he woke up was Comets face, and for a second he thought he was still asleep dreaming with her, but then he remembered the events of the night before and he smiled realizing that everything was real, she was there with him, they were in love, and they had showed their love more that once that night, for the first time Mon-el felt his life was perfect.

He thought she was still sleeping until he heard her whispering.

"Stop looking at me while I'm sleep, it's really creepy."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry, you are so gorgeous I can't help it."

She opened her beautiful blue eyes, her comets eyes, and smiled at him.

"Hi." The both said.

They started to kiss.

"And to think that I came here to sleep." He said between their kisses.  
"I know, what a bummer." 

They kept laughing and kissing and Mon-el thought that was exactly how he wanted woke up every day for the rest of his life, he would never want to leave that bed, he wondered if it was possible to spend the rest of his life in that bed with her, away from the world outside, and then he remembered something not so good.

"Oh damn" he said interrupting their kisses.  
"What's the matter?" She asked worried.  
"I did something stupid."  
"Mon-el you do stupid things everyday, you'll have to be more specific."  
"Well, apparently everybody knew how we felt about each other, except us, so Elrich decided to bet on it."  
"Oh Rao, What did you do?"  
"He knew we'll get together tonight, but I didn't so now I'll have be his servant, for a month."  
"Wow, it really sucks to be you."  
"Yep."   
"How could you bet against us?"

There was so many answers for that question, he didn't thought he was good for her, he didn't expect she could love him, he thought she only saw him as a friend, all of them were truth, but all of them were just little parts of the main truth.

"I thought that you being in love with me was too good to be true." He said.  
"I guess it's hard to believe that we could be so happy."  
"Actually part of me is afraid that this is just a dream and I'll wake up just to find that nothing of this were real."  
"But I'm real, this is real, let me show you how real this is."

They started to kiss again more passionate, Mon-el let himself to be lost in her kisses, to love her just like the night before, but of course just in that moment that stupid portal appeared again, but this time two guys came out of it. 

Never before Comets and Mon-el had been so grateful for having super speed, they were fully dressed the the two strangers got to see them.

"Hello Barry." Comets greeted one of them.

Mon-el looked at her surprised apparently she knew them.

"Kara! Hi." The handsome one greeted her, then he looked at Mon-el. " Are we interrupting something?"  
"No," Mon-el lied "We were just sitting in this bed, fully dressed doing nothing."

Barry and the other guy exchanged looks, it was obvious they didn't believe him.

"Sorry for the interruption." Barry said.  
"Anyway it's to see you again." Comets said while she got up the bed to meet them.

Mon-el followed her, a little bit annoyed, he had no trouble meeting Comets friends, but he wished they'd had waited at least two hours before appearing.

"This is my friend Cisco." Barry introduced the other guy.  
"Well friend it's a loose term, we work together." Cisco said.

Comets and Mon-el exchanged looks and decided to ignore the awkward situation.

"I have to said it," Cisco continued "this is a nice universe."

Mon-el looked at him confused, he had no idea what was he talking about, universe? There was just one universe, if someone knew that was him, he had traveled all around it.

"Thank you." Comets said, she apparently knew what was he talking about. "This is my boyfriend Mon-el."

And the universe thing was completely forgotten thanks to the happiness of her introducing him as her romantic partner.

"Oh you didn't have a boyfriend last time I was here." Barry said.  
"It's recent thing." Comets replied.  
"We only been together for... eleven hours." Mon-el added.  
"Well congrats, anyway, do you remember last year when I helped you and you promised to do the same for me?"

Comets face turned serious.

"What are we up against?"


	35. The Legion Code

"Can someone please explain me what's going on?" Mon-el asked.

Comets looked at him.

"My friend Barry comes from another universe." She explained.  
"Say what now?"

She proceed to explain him about the existence of different realities that coexisted in the same space but they vibrated in different frequency so they couldn't see one at other. Mon-el still didn't understood, but he didn't want hear another explanation so he nodded pretending to be as smart as he could.

"Ok, I know that you didn't understand a single word I just said but you'll figure it out later." Comets said, she knew him so well. She looked at Barry "What's the matter?"  
"This." He said as he showed her a picture in his cellphone of an alien spices that sadly Mon-el knew so well.  
"Dominators." The former Prince said.

Barry and Cisco looked at Mon-el surprised.

"You know them." Barry asked.  
"Yeah, they used to bring slaves to the royal family of Daxam."  
"And what's Daxam ?" Cisco asked.  
"The planet I come from." Mon-el replied.

The faces of Barry and Cisco turned excited.

"You're an alien too!" The both said while pointed at Mon-el.

Mon-el sighed.

"Let me guess, aliens aren't common in their reality." He asked to Comets.  
"No, not even close."

She seemed distant, as if her mind were somewhere else, she approached him and started to caress his back, she was probably remembering the last time they saw each other, when he showed her the way his parents punished him for having compassion for the slaves, his back was covered in scars that would forever reminded him their cruelty.

He hold her closer, having her next to him was everything he needed to feel better, his sweet beautiful Comets.

"Anything you can tell us about them can be helpful." Barry said.  
"Well, they used to freak me out a lot when I was a child, they are as ugly as they are evil, they often go to other planets to conquer them."  
"So you're saying they came to our earth to slave us."  
"Yeah, pretty much."

Their faces turned pale.

"Do you know how to defeat them?" Comets asked.  
"They are sensitive to high frequency."   
"Alright guys, don't worry we got this."

Mon-el noticed the things were about to get serious, his girlfriend was about get in the rol of hero, so he had no part in that situation, he decided to return to his place.

"Well good luck with your invasion business," he kissed Comets in the check "call me when you're back."  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"To my apartment, where else?"  
"You are coming with us."

He looked at her trying to find a sign of joke in her face, but it was serious.

"No, I'm not." He replied.  
"Yes you are."  
"Comets, as far as we know there is not reward for those invaders, and it isn't even in this reality, so it's none of my business, remember?" He pointed at her "Superhero," then he pointed at himself "bounty hunter."  
"It's true, but the thing is, you owe me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Weren't you dying like just 24 hours ago?, The person who saved your life was my mother Eliza, you owe her your life, and therefore you owe me, or at least that's how the code of Legion says."  
"I was dying for a disease created by you father, I owe you nothing."  
"My mother Eliza had nothing to do with it, as Kara Zor El I'm still in debt with you, but as Kara Danvers you owe me."  
"No, no, you can't twist the Legion code at your convenience."  
"Well if you wish, we can call your leader, I've been looking forward to meet him."

Mon-el swallowed, the last thing he wanted was Comets and Kerchak meet, he was starting to get conscious about how often he mentioned her, and it was really, really often, at least three time at day, and Kerchak was the kind of parental figure who loved to embarrass his children in front of their potential romantic partner, he wasn't ready for that.

"You can't make me work for free." He finally said.  
"I can and I will, why is so hard for you to do this when there isn't money involved?"  
"The first lesson Kerchak ever gave to me is that only the morons and brainless would go and risk their lives without expecting anything in return, no offense."  
"But there's something in return," Barry intervened "It's the satisfaction of knowing that you saved someone, of making the world a better place."  
"You're adorable." Mon-el replied "But you can't buy anything with that."

Comets got closer to him, she had an innocent smile in her face, or at least that's what anyone who didn't know her would think, Mon-el knew that behind that smile there was a threat.

"Look Mon-el, we can do this in the easy or the hard way, but you're coming, I don't think Kerchak would like to know that the child he raised refused to pay such debt."

There was something really wrong with him that made him find her more attractive when she was in a menacing mood.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
"Nope, and come to think about it, there is someone else who owe me."  
"Oh no."

He was so dead.

 

 

When Elrich woke up he was alone, the bed was empty and for a second he thought that everything that happened last night was just a dream, a really good dream until he saw the note over the pillow.

'Thanks for last night, I can't remember when were the last time I slept so well. L."

The note left him with mixed feelings, was she okay? Would he see her again? He remembered every single moment of the night before, trying to see if he freaked her out, he had never been so open about his feelings at least not with someone he knew for so little, he was always guarded, and distant, but there was something about Lena that made him want her to know everything about him, almost everything.

He went to the living room and found Freya in the couch watching cartoons while she ate cereal, that was the moment he remembered Valor wasn't there, he usually woke up earlier to make breakfast, so that meant he would be his servant for an entire month and that improved his mood.

But again it was him and that was his life so it didn't took long for the bad news to come in the form of a knocking in the door.

He got up immediately, he wouldn't admitted but he hoped it was Lena again, but of course it couldn't be, when he opened the door he found Valor and Kara instead, she had a bright smile in her face, while he seemed to be in agony, Elrich wasn't sure if he lost or won the bet.

"You have keys remember?"  
"I remember," Valor replied. "This was my warning knocking, it meant run while you can."  
"What did you do?" 

Valor sighed.

 

Elrich wondered how did he ended up like this, in front of Alex door praying to every god for a miracle. Apparently Kara had some friends in an alternative universe, and they needed help to fight against the dominators who were invading them in their earth, and now he and Valor had to go with her and work for free, cause Kara's adoptive mother saved their lives, the more he tried to explain himself the situation the least sense it made, how did he ended up in this situation?

They heard laughing behind the door before it was opened, he had never seen Alex smiling like that, she had so many teeth.

"Hi!" She greet Elrich, Valor, Freya, and Kara.  
"You look happy." Valor said.  
"Well I have reasons to be happy."  
"Who is It?" They heard a voice from behind, and Maggie Sawyer appeared. "Hey guys."

'So everybody got lucky last night' Elrich thought, he wasn't surprised at all, Alex had been pinning after Maggie since they first arrived earth, good for her, he wasn't sure why it took them so long.

"What can I do for you?" Alex asked.  
"Remember the friend I talked to you about? Barry? Well he needs my help and I'm going to take these two with me, thanks to mom, they owe me a favor" Kara replied.  
"Unless," Valor interrupted "You want to claim your right as Elizas first born."

Looked at him trying to contain her laugh.

"Nah I'm good, you guys have fun."

Damn it.

Freya stepped away from them.

"Well," she said. "I'm staying with Alex, see you when you're back."  
"I'm surprised you don't want to go with them," Alex said. "You always want to go with them."  
"I'm not working for free."

Valor and Elrich looked at her proud, their sweet, smart and lucky girl.

"I don't really understand what are guys talking about, but good luck." Maggie said.  
"I'm never cooking for you again." Valor told Alex.  
"Of course you are, goodbye."

She closed the door while Valor and Elrich stood realizing their situation was helpless, they'd have to go wherever that Barry was from to fight and army of the ugliest creatures in the universe.

Kara on the other hand walked away with a bright smile in her face, then she turned around.

"Come on guys, it's time for an adventure."

Elrich stared at her annoyed wondering, what the hell did Valor saw in her?


	36. Earth 1

There were two guys in Kara's apartment when they arrived, both seemed to be relieved when they appeared, Kara introduced them as Barry and Cisco, the second Elrich saw Barry he knew the guy would be trouble, not for him, for Kara.

Barry Allen was an attractive tall, blond with a bright, enthusiastic smile, he was a male version of Kara, and Valors type, Elrich really hopped Valor wasn't dumb enough to cheat on Kara after everything that took them to finally get together, but Valor had the ability to beat expectations and if he managed to screw his relationship with Kara he would be unbearable to be around, Elrich couldn't take the risk.

"Do you remember that I won our bet?" He whispered him.

Valor sighed.

"Yeah." He replied.  
"Well this is my first order, stay away from Barry."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."

Valor gave him a confused look, but Elrich ignored him, in that moment Kara changed her casual clothes for the Supergirl suit, and Cisco opened the portal that would take them to their world, Kara, Barry and Cisco jumped first and when Valor was about to jump Elrich stopped him.

"Hey before we go there, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Sure, what is It?"  
"If we die there, I want you to know that I blame you."

Once he said that jumped into the portal while he heard Valor saying.

"How could this be my fault?"

The experience of traveling through dimensions wasn't something Elrich enjoyed, he wanted to throw up when it was over.

"That was cool." Kara said.  
"Speak for yourself." Elrich replied while Valor helped him to stand up.

They got into a big room where a group of human were already gathered together.

"I thought you'll bring an alien." One of them said.  
"I actually brought three." Barry replied. "Guys these are Valor, Elrich and Kara also known as Supergirl."  
"What makes her so super?" Another guy asked.

Kara flew over them and used her hit vision to draw her family symbol in the ground.

"Show off." Valor said.  
"What about You?" A female blonde asked to Elrich and Valor.

Elrich turned off his watch revealing his true appearance, everybody looked at him speechless, although surprisingly none of them seemed to dislike him, the worst reaction came from a guy with dark skin that was turning pale, although he mostly seemed to be in shock. They all looked at Valor probably expecting to see him doing something amazing like Kara or showing an appearance like Elrichs.

"My heart is in the right side." He said.

They look at him disappointed.

"He is also strong as me," Kara announced "And fast as Barry."

She returned to the ground and everybody started to introduce themselves, they all did the superhero thing, apparently it was popular practice in that earth considering that the were a lot, Kara was the only one who learned their names, Valor and Elrich just nodded behind her pretending they remember it. When the introductions were finally over Barry called all to explain who they were fighting against.

"This are dominators, we don't know to much about them but..." He started to say.  
"They like to experiment with the population of the planets they invade," Valor interrupted him "they also like mind games, to find weakness in their enemies, to put allies against each other and once they finish with them they turn them into slaves."  
"My father used to tell me stories about them." Kara commented. "They tried to conquer Krypton before I was born."  
"You said they served the royalty in your planet." Cisco asked.  
"In our reality, yes, but if they have the same status here, is beyond my knowledge, the good news is that they are sensitive to frequencies, a really high one should be enough to stop them, Elrich do you think you can build a device that gave them what they need to leave?"  
"It might take me a couple of hours but I think I can."  
"And who named you the boss here?" Another human asked, his name had something to do with fire, and he drank a lot alcohol.  
"What Mick was trying to say," intervened the oldest human "is that we would like to know who is the leader in this mission."

They agreed to make Barry the leader to the obvious displease of Cisco and even though it was obvious he was just following the orders of the guy named Oliver, and some of Valor.

"We'll make a test run with Supergirl, Valor and Elrich." Barry repeated after Oliver.  
"I don't mean to be rude," Valor said "But I don't think you could handle the three of us, one should be enough."  
"I think you are underestimating us." Said another blonde who's superhero name had something to do with a bird, Elrich couldn't remember which one.  
"Maybe we should start with one of them and then we see how it's going." Barry said.

They all agreed and everybody started to disperse Kara went to talk with Barry and Oliver while Cisco approached Valor and Elrich accompanied by another blonde female with glasses and another tall male human.

"Ray, Felicity you have to meet Elrich and Valor, they are space bounty hunters, they travel through the galaxy catching bad guys."  
"Oh my God." Felicity said. "That's so cool, I bet it's the coolest job ever."  
"How many planets have you been in?" Ray asked. "How is their technology?"  
"And do you guys speak like another alien languages?" Felicity asked as well.  
"Talking about alien languages." Cisco intervened "Does any alien languages sound like Klingon?"  
"Wow." That's all Elrich could say.  
"It's like an army of Winn" Valor whispered.

 

 

Once they finally ended with all the questions of Winn's mind doppelgangers Elrich went to search for the material to build the device that would stop with the dominators while Mon-el approached Comets who was standing alone watching everybody getting ready, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled at him and he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"How are you?" He asked.  
"Right now I'm great." She replied, "Barry introduced me to Oliver, he said he shot arrows at him while he was training him, I mean Can you believe it?"  
"Yeah, who does that?"

Kerchak did it, when he was 15 but he kept it for himself, there were some things about his own training Comets didn't need to know.

"What are you thinking?" Comets asked.  
"Humm... remember that Barry or Cisco mentioned that they could be version of ourselves in different earths."  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you wonder if there is a version of us in this universe?"  
"I hadn't thought about it, but I don't think so, I mean, I'm pretty sure that if I'd exist in this earth I'd already had become a superhero, and as you can see, alien aren't something common in this earth."  
"True, but you not being in this planet could also mean that Krypton and Daxam are still there."  
"You think so?"  
"Who knows maybe right now you and I are the queen and king of Daxam, we already freed the slaves, and now are enjoying a peaceful life with our children."  
"So we have children."  
"Yep, a boy and a girl."  
"We named the girl Alura after my mother and the boy Kel-gand or Zer-ef."  
"Oh, I can't choose, maybe we have two boys."  
"Not just one."  
"Come on Comets don't do this to me."

They laughed and then they stayed there in silence, cause deep down they knew that if Krypton and Daxam wouldn't had been destroyed their romance would have been hopeless, there was no way the people of Daxam would accept a kriptonian as their queen, Mon-el would have been forced to married someone else, and his life would have been miserable knowing the woman he loved was out there so close to him and yet so far. It might sound selfish but maybe the destruction of their planets wasn't so bad after all.

Comets cleared her throat.

"But it's ok," she said. "There is a lot of people I care about in earth and I know there is a lot of people you care about in Legion, so I think everything was for the best."  
"Yeah me too."  
"And now we have a long time to think how are gonna name our children."

He smiled and kissed her in the nose.

"It's going to be a good life."

 

 

Mon-el was right they couldn't even handle Comets alone, she could beat them all without even trying, she was just smiling around while they were struggling to find a way to at least give her a little scratch, on one Mon-el felt sorry for them, on the other hand it was pretty entertaining to watch, he and Elrich were just sitting there enjoying the show, with a bag of snacks.

"She is indeed super." A female human dressed in red said.  
"Yeah." Another female human dressed in white agreed. "She is kind of hot."  
"I'm sleeping with her." Mon-el announced with proud.

Comets face turned red, Rao his girlfriend was adorable.

Mon-el had to give them some credit, they did really tried to beat her for hours, in the end the thing just got sad, it wasn't until night that Oliver decided they needed a break, Oliver and Barry had something that reminded him of his parents, Barry like his father was supposed to be the man in charge but it was Oliver like his mother the one who actually gave the orders. Come to think about it, wasn't Oliver's last name Queen?

But against the odds the dominators weren't need to turn allies against each other, just a pissed ex friend, Cisco came at Barry showing him a recording, they discussed in silence and finally Barry admitted to everyone else that used his super speed to run back in time in order to save his mother, and the ran again to let her die again, it didn't make sense.

"Well it's official" Elrich said next to Mon-el "I'm in coma dying for the Medusa virus, there's no other explanation for this madness."

Mon-el nodded he totally agreed with him.

Barry started to explain all the consequences for his actions, like the death of Cisco's brother, another friend of his having ice powers and another evil personality, or the changed gender of the baby of another friend, everybody started to scold Barry telling him how disappointed they felt about him, but all Mon-el could think about was how the hell could time travel change a baby's gender?


End file.
